DESTINOS INESPERADOS
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Candy, al descubrir que Albert era el principe de la colina cree haberse enamorado de él y se casan. Pero el destino nuevamente hará de las suyas poniéndola en situaciones graves pero... triunfará el amor? Espero disfruten este Terryfic
1. Declaración de amor

Hola a todas! Les presento mi primer fan fiction de Candy Candy, mi intención no es ser escritora, solo les deseo compartir la historia que yo misma me imaginé desde la primera vez que vi la serie. Espero mi historia sea de su total agrado, va dedicada especialmente a todas las chicas del grupo en facebook "candy: solo para obsesionadas" pues ustedes me animaron a escribir esta historia.

Espero sus reviews, saludos!

DESTINOS INESPERADOS

CAPITULO I

DECLARACION DE AMOR

Después de enfrentar las desagradables muestras de "amor" por parte de Neil Leagan, Candy estaba desesperada implorando por un milagro que le cayera del cielo, muy en su interior deseaba tanto la compañía de su entrañable amigo Albert.

Tenía tanta emoción de encontrarse de nuevo con él; y enterarse de que su querido amigo era el tan famoso y misterioso señor William Albert Andrew la dejó sin palabras, pero gustosa recibió tal noticia y más aún cuando ella misma sabía que no podría tener mejor aliado que él para impedir la tonta boda con Neal.

Salió corriendo disparada hacia la gran colina de Pony, su lugar secreto, su lugar íntimo y favorito, y allí, recordando a sus grandes seres amados (Anthony, Stear, Terry) comenzó a escuchar el sonido inconfundible de las gaitas que ella misma anteriormente pensaba que eran "caracoles arrastrándose".

En cuanto se giró lo vió, sí, era él, el príncipe de la colina! El inigualable e inolvidable príncipe de la colina que ella recordaba con tantísimo amor, y era nada más y nada menos que ¡Albert! Impecablemente vestido con su tartán escocés, su cabellera rubia y larga estaba suelta, se le veía más alto…

En ese momento no pudo evitar rememorar la primera vez que se encontró con ese guapo príncipe, pero ella misma reconocía que en estos momentos, se le veía mucho mas apuesto…

Albert! Oh Dios mío, acaso tu…. Tú eres….?

Así es pequeña.

Siguió tocando su melodía mientras Candy no dejaba de disfrutarla hasta que él, con paso lento pero decidido, en este orden se acercó a ella, hizo a un lado su gaita, se arrodilló y sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña caja, la abrió lentamente dejando a Candy completamente impresionada.

Candy, quiero que sepas que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, no me preguntes como pasó, simplemente puedo asegurarte que mi amor hacia ti es tan puro y fuerte que estoy decidido a pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

Esto mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado que a simple vista se veía lo caro y sofisticado de tal objeto.

Albert yo…

FLASH BACK

Candy se levantó cierto día un poco más tarde de lo normal, al llegar al comedor de su pequeño apartamento descubrió el desayuno listo pensando en lo feliz que se sentía de tener a su lado a un amigo tan encantador y atento como Albert. Pero su cara de felicidad se esfumó cuando leyó una nota de el despidiéndose.

Sin probar ningún bocado se regreso a su recamara a llorar inconsolablemente, pues ella se sentía exactamente igual que cuando perdió a Anthony y rompió con Terry, no soportaba la idea de perder ahora a su ¿amigo?.

Días después se encontró con Annie, y no dudó en platicarle todo lo ocurrido.

¿Entonces Albert se fue sin decir más? - Preguntaba Annie sorprendida

Así es, me siento tan mal Annie! Estoy tan preocupada por el pues ni siquiera sé si recuperó su memoria, no me dijo nada! –Le dijo mientras se veía notablemente angustiada.

Mas que preocupada yo te veo muy… dolida, dime Candy, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

¡De que hablas Annie! – respondió Candy notablemente indignada – El era mi paciente y mi mejor amigo, es obvio que esté preocupada.

No, parece que no has entendido lo que te estoy preguntando.- insistió ella.

Creo que si lo sé Annie- suspiró un momento- prométeme no decirle a nadie lo que te voy a decir.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Hay Annie!- entre sollozos- Creo que siento algo por él, algo que… no se! Creo que…

Lo amas ¿verdad? – Interrumpió Annie muy segura mientras Candy solo asintió en silencio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Albert yo… tampoco sé cómo pasó, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti, aunque considero que comprometernos es demasiado acelerado.

Mi niña! El escuchar decirte que también estas enamorada de mi es para mí el mejor regalo del mundo! Si no estás segura no hay problema- le dijo ignorando el "creo que me he enamorado de ti".

En eso él se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla que a la rubia le estremeció por completo y decidió por fin decirle:

Albert, si me quiero casar contigo!

Preciosa, quiero que estés segura, te amo tanto que no soportaría que te casaras conmigo sin estarlo.

Estoy muy segura Albert, de hecho, todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente no tienes idea de cómo te extrañé y… como desee que este momento llegara, si Albert, te amo! – Se lanzo y le dio un abrazo, abrazo que el aprovechó para tomar a su novia de la quijada y darle un dulce y delicado beso en los labios que ella recibió encantada.

Candy, desde hoy me prometo a mi mismo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo mejor que nadie se cómo has sufrido y quiero que sepas que no permitiré que sufras más, te amo más que a nada mi pequeña… - le susurraba mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

No necesitas prometer nada, te conozco muy bien y se cuan hombre maravilloso eres.- le depositó un corto beso en los labios.

Creo que todos nos esperan allá abajo.- dijo él mientras señalaba hacia el Hogar de Pony.

Se encaminaron todos hacia la gran reunión que organizaron con tanta alegría la señorita Pony y la hermana María, posteriormente estas mujeres le pidieron a Candy hacer un brindis y cuando la pecosa terminó, Albert pidió la palabra:

Hay algo muy importante que Candy y yo queremos compartirles.- dijo mientras todos prestaban mucha atención.- Señorita Pony, hermana María, con todo el respeto que ustedes merecen y por ser las madres de Candy… debo confesarles que me he enamorado de ella, y no me apena decirlo frente a todos ustedes… Archie, Annie… yo valoro mucho la opinión que ustedes tengan también al respecto, es por eso que estoy aquí para pedir formalmente la mano de Candy.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la noticia, pero a la vez se alegraron al ver que la pareja parecía realmente enamorada.

Tío, muchas felicidades, no me esperaba esto… pero me da mucho gusto.- decía Archie mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar a su tío.

Estoy realmente feliz!.- Dijo Albert emocionado mientras abrazaba a su sobrino y recibía más felicitaciones por parte de los demás presentes.

La reunión transcurrió muy amenamente, llena de gritillos y juegos por parte de los más pequeños habitantes del hogar de pony, aunado eso con las palabras de cariño recibidas para Candy y Albert quienes fueron los que más disfrutaron de la tarde.

La señorita Pony se veía un tanto seria, y en cuanto todos terminaron de comer los invitó a su despacho:

Señor Andrew.- le dijo la monja- me gustaría que usted y yo platicáramos un momento, si no hay problema.

En absoluto.- respondió aquel.- encantado estaré de escuchar lo que usted tenga que decirme, le repito, le tengo un gran aprecio por ser la madre de Candy, al igual que a la hermana María.

Ya en la salita del despacho de la señorita Pony, se encontraban además su monja compañera y por supuesto, Candy.

Bien Sr. Andrew.- comenzó a decir la anciana.- estoy segura de que usted es un hombre maravilloso que ha sido muy gentil con nuestra Candy, y créame, estamos muy felices por ustedes, sin embargo, la hermana María y yo no podemos pasar por alto un detalle muy importante y usted ya se imaginará de que se trata.

Ustedes legalmente son padre e hija, Sr. Andrew.- interrumpió la hermana María- y sabiendo la clase social en la que usted se desenvuelve, nos preocupa mucho la reputación de Candy.

Comprendo perfectamente hermana.- respondió Albert- y sus preocupaciones son muy bien justificadas, sin embargo, es mi deber informarles que ese detalle ya lo tengo casi resuelto.

Y eso cómo?.- interrumpió Candy

Pequeña- le habló con dulzura su prometido- escucha con atención, mis abogados son los que se están encargando, la adopción quedara anulada en unos días, y para casarnos civilmente solo hay que esperar un tiempo prudente que la misma ley establece.- Comentó mientras también se dirigía hacia las monjas.

Entendemos eso Sr. Andrew.- volvió a hablar la señorita Pony- sin embargo eso no nos garantiza que Candy no será nuevamente victima de ofensas y humillaciones, y usted sabe muy bien a que me refiero.

Por supuesto, y sin que me lo tome a mal, ahora a Candy le sobrará protección, desde este momento la defenderé de quien sea, contra lo que sea, porque les aseguro - se giro a mirar a Candy y ofrecerle su mano- que ella es el ser que más amo.

Y así, las monjas quedaron muy satisfechas con esa plática, pues en el fondo sabían que el rubio prometido de Candy era una persona con un gran corazón.

Días después Albert convocó a una junta familiar en su mansión de Chicago, y entre los invitados también figuraban los Leagan.

La servidumbre atendió a la arrogante familia haciéndolos pasar al estudio. Eliza y su madre con los aires de superioridad que siempre las caracterizan, se sentaron en un sofá grande. El Sr. Leagan las imitó sentándose en un sofá individual, mientras que Neal prefirió quedarse de pie. Posteriormente llegaron Annie y Archie tomados de la mano y saludando muy secamente. Les siguió la tía abuela tomando su asiento habitual, mientras que las barberas de Sarah y Eliza la llenaban de halagos.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando se apareció Albert, con su cabello suelto, vestido con un traje café claro impecablemente limpio, le siguió George y al final, el rubio ofreció su mano para que ingresara a aquel estudio su bella dama rubia que iba elegantemente vestida con un vestido verde esmeralda y su cabello recogido en una coleta adornado con una cinta de seda.

Las miradas envidiosas no se hicieron esperar, mientras otras miradas estaban completamente divertidas (las de Annie y su prometido) pues ellos ya sabían la razón de aquella reunión.

Buenas tardes a todos- habló Albert con su potente y sensual voz- seré muy breve, les convoqué para hacerles saber de una decisión que he tomado y espero sea respetada.

Adelante William, te escuchamos- dijo la tía abuela desesperada por saber.

He decidido anular la adopción de Candy- los sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

¡Tío! Mejor decisión no pudiste tomar, no sabes cómo me alegro de que al fin te dieras cuenta de que esta dama de establo no es digna de la familia- escupió Eliza, mientras Neal pensaba que esa era su oportunidad de oro de poseer a Candy al faltarle la protección del apellido Andrew.

¡Silencio Eliza!- Gritó Albert furioso- esta reunión también tiene el propósito de que tú y tu hermanito sepan algo!- haciendo que aquel hermanito saliera de sus pensamientos- es la última vez que insultas a Candy! Nunca te permitiré que te acerques a ella y más les vale a los dos hacerme caso porque si no, ¡se atienen a las consecuencias! Leagan…-se dirigió al padre de estos- disculpa mi reacción, se que son tus hijos pero ellos se han encargado de hacerle la vida miserable a Candy, si merecerlo.

El señor Leagan solo asintió en silencio agachando la cabeza, muy apenado, pues él sabía perfectamente la clase de hijos que tenía.

Entonces William, si ya no quieres ser padre adoptivo de… ésta ¿Por qué la sigues defendiendo tan fervientemente?- dijo la tía abuela

Querida tía, sabes que te quiero mucho y por eso te pido toda tu comprensión…Candy y yo estamos enamorados, y a aceptado casarse conmigo.

¡por Dios! Es indignante! No soporto mas humillaciones, querido, hijos, vámonos de aquí- les decía Sarah a su familia mientras la tía abuela simplemente se quedo sin palabras.

Por mi pueden largarse ya Sarah! Y ten muy vigilados a tus hijos, porque no los quiero cerca de Candy!-resopló Albert.

Albert, no seas tan rudo- habló por fin Candy

Amor mío, no soporto a estas personas pues han dañado a mi ser más preciado que eres tú.

Los Leagan salían de aquella mansión, Eliza y Neal lechos una furia, Sarah indignadísima y el Sr. Leagan simplemente en silencio y muy apenado.

Pero en el despacho:

Candy, Archie, Annie, háganme el favor de dejarme a solas con William.

Si tía! – Respondieron casi al unísono mientras salían.

Te escucho tía.

Te has vuelto loco William! Me quieres matar verdad!

En absoluto, como piensas eso? Yo te adoro, pero me fue inevitable enamorarme de Candy, y disculpa pero no hay nada de malo en ello, es más, gracias a ella estoy aquí con mi familia, tú ya sabes esa historia.

Esa chiquilla solo ha traído problemas! Pero considerando que arriesgó su reputación solo para ayudarte, decido aceptar tu voluntad, pero lo hago solo por ti porque te quiero mucho, mas no me pidas que la acepte a ella!

Tía, con el tiempo aprenderás a estimarla, ya lo veras, Candy es maravillosa.

Si tu lo dices- se levanto la anciana para dirigirse a su recamara.

Más tarde, en el jardín de la mansión, Candy admiraba el bello paisaje mientras unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por detrás.

Que haces hermosa?

Solo observo el maravilloso jardín, ¡es realmente hermoso!

No más que tu- la giró para verla de frente, y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un tierno beso pero a la vez muy profundo.

Cuando terminaron de besarse:

Albert, quiero pedirte un favor, es muy importante para mí.

Te escucho- le decía mientras no la soltaba de su abrazo.

Annie y Archie ya fijaron la fecha para su boda que será en tres meses… a mi me encantaría casarme el mismo día, somos como hermanas y no sabes cuan feliz me haría unirme a ti el mismo día que ella lo hará con el amor de su vida ¿si me entiendes?

Perfectamente pequeña, y si tu lo quieres, ese día nos casamos.-le dijo al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Gracias Albert! Gracias! Gracias!- y esta posó miles de besitos por todo el rostro de su prometido.

Y así, fijaron esa misma fecha y la organización de la gran fiesta no se hizo esperar.


	2. Verdades que matan

CAPITULO II. VERDADES QUE MATAN

Nueva York

Entrando sigilosamente a una enorme habitación, posaba un gran ramo de flores a un lado de la hermosa dama que descansaba en su cama.

¡oh! Que sorpresa! ¡son hermosas!

¿Con que estabas despierta eh?- se inclinó él para besar su frente.

He pensado en lo que me pediste… de usar la prótesis.

¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste?

Que nunca es tarde para comenzar a vivir de nuevo, Terry, quiero salir adelante, tengo más ganas de vivir que nunca y el saber que me apoyas me da las fuerzas necesarias- se abalanzó Susana para abrazar a su novio.

Me alegro tanto por ti Susie, esta misma tarde te acompañaré al especialista. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Si querido! Si! – le dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Y es que después de que Terry Grandchester tocara fondo gracias a su alcoholismo decidió poner los pies en la tierra y vivir la vida conforme viniera, y haciendo las cosas de manera correcta. El se prometió a si mismo cumplir su palabra de ser feliz y hacer feliz a Susana.

Esta chica ha superado muy favorablemente su accidente, cosa que pone muy contento a Terry, después de todo, eso le ayudaba a sentirse menos culpable del terrible accidente.

Días después, Susana se estaba adaptando muy bien a usar su prótesis, se sentía más llena de vida y es que el tener a Terry a su lado le ayudaba de mucho.

Paseando por un jardín mientras se acostumbraba a la prótesis, ella decidió preguntarle a su novio algo que se moría por saber desde hace mucho.

Terry, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

¿eh? – preguntó indignado por el atrevimiento de su guapa novia.

Sí, discúlpame por ser tan directa, pero he aprendido a valorar cada momento de la vida, pues se nos puede escapar en un suspiro.

Extendiéndole los brazos para tomarle las mano, él le dijo- Susie, no me esperaba esto, sinceramente no me había puesto a pensar en una fecha… es decir… yo… no sé qué decirte!

No digas nada aun amor mío, prefiero que estés convencido de que te quieres casar conmigo.

Convencido estoy, tenlo por seguro, tú propón que fecha quieres y veremos todo lo necesario para la organización, ¿de acuerdo?

Ay Terry te amo! – se le abalanzó llenándolo de besos.

Chicago

Albert y Candy se encontraban en el jardín sembrando más "Dulces Candy". Ambos vestidos informalmente de acuerdo a la actividad estaban disfrutando mucho de lo que hacían, pero había momentos en los que él se encontraba muy serio y pensativo.

¿te pasa algo querido?

No me hagas caso pequeña – en realidad, dentro de él había una lucha, por un lado, preocupado por el que alguna vez fuera su gran amigo y por el otro, muy dudoso sobre los sentimientos de su pequeña hacia el que fue su gran amor, pero si no hablaba de una vez, nunca aclararía sus dudas – la verdad, sí, si me pasa algo Candy, hay algo que me preocupa.

¿y qué es?

Esperando impaciente la reacción de Candy al hablarle sobre lo que le inquietaba, prosiguió – Tú sabes que Terry fue un gran amigo mío y aun lo aprecio.

Ajá – dijo ella disimulando muy bien que el tema no le inquietaba.

Bien, pues… quiero tu opinión, he pensado en visitarlo y decirle sobre nuestros planes, pues no me gustaría que él se resintiera conmigo si se entera por otros medios ¿o tu qué dices?

Me parece bien – en realidad mentía, ella en el fondo de su corazón sabia que tal acción era un paso más para renunciar definitivamente a Terry, pero tomando en cuenta que el estaba con Susana, y ella comprometida con Albert, decidió hacerse la fuerte – visítalo Albert, a él le agradará mucho verte, envíale mis saludos por favor, y si me permites, necesito un baño y un descanso – se levantó posando un beso en la frente de su novio.

Ingenuamente, Albert pensó que con esa respuesta, su pequeña ya había olvidado a Terry, así que no tardó en preparar su viaje a Nueva York.

En un enorme teatro de la ciudad de Broadway, se llevaba a cabo un ensayo más de la obra "Hamlet". Al terminar, todos los actores se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos.

De repente, en el camerino del actor protagonista:

Toc toc toc

Adelante

E hizo acto de presencia el hombre rubio, alto y muy apuesto saludando amigablemente.

Cuanto tiempo, Terrence Grandchester?

Hey Albert! Amigo mío, pasa, toma asiento por favor.

Qué actuación tan espectacular Terry, eres muy buen actor, la obra tendrá bastante éxito, sinceramente me alegro bastante que hayas realizado tu sueño, ¡y vaya que lo haces muy bien!

¡vaya! Para mí es muy importante tu opinión, muchas gracias, ¿gustas algo de beber?

Un té está perfecto por favor

De acuerdo, y dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Cómo has estado?

Excelentemente bien Terry, pero primero quisiera saber que ha sido de ti, pues la última vez que nos vimos me quedé realmente preocupado – y era verdad, pero lo que más le importaba a Albert en ese momento era saber si los sentimientos de su amigo hacia su Candy ya habían cambiado o no.

Bien pues no me costó mucho trabajo regresar a la compañía de teatro, Robert me aceptó de nuevo casi de inmediato, cosa que le agradezco infinitamente, y desde entonces, no he parado de trabajar.

Me da mucho gusto por ti… _mmm no es eso a lo que voy_ – pensaba – y dime, como se encuentra de salud tu chica, Susana?

Esta mucho mejor, gracias – dijo levantando una ceja y realmente intrigado por la pregunta.

Discúlpame por ser tan directo, pero tú sabes, uno se entera de muchas cosas en los diarios, por eso mi inquietud, no me lo tomes a mal por favor.

No te preocupes, yo entiendo.

Bien, pues me alegro mucho por ella… cuídala mucho y…

¿Cómo está Candy? – interrumpió Terry pensando en que si su amigo fue directo al grano, el también lo haría.

¿Candy? Eh.. bien, muy bien, te envía saludos

Ella sabía que vendrías?

Así es, no sé si ya estés enterado, lamento haberte ocultado algo tan importante…

Sí, tu eres el tan famoso y aclamado William Albert Andrew, ya lo sé… - dijo con un tono muy sarcástico.

¿Parece que no te gustó la noticia eh?

Jajaja, solo bromeaba amigo, es que me pareció tan cómico que tu, mi amigo, padre de Candy? Jajaja,

No le veo lo cómico, pero ya que ella salió a relucir en la plática… dime, Terry, con la verdad, ¿Cómo está tu corazón?

¡Vaya! Directo al grabo eh! No te mides! Pero considerando que confío en ti y en que no le dirás nada de esto a ella te responderé… el tiempo me ha ayudado a reflexionar mucho, Susana es una mujer maravillosa que día a día me sorprende con la fortaleza que tiene de superarse, con eso ella se ha ganado mi completo cariño.

¿Y qué hay de Candy? – Albert estaba realmente desesperado por saber.

A Candy siempre la llevaré en el corazón, ella me unió con mi madre, me hizo pasar momentos muy agradables, me apoyó en todo, y por eso siempre le guardaré un inmenso cariño, pero sí… querido amigo… ya sé que lo que te interesa saber es si aún la amo, no soy tonto, estoy entendiendo muy bien a donde quieres llegar, pues déjame decirte, que afortunadamente el tiempo me ayudó a olvidarla, a comprender que tengo un compromiso con alguien más, y sobre todo a aceptar que ella merece ser feliz con alguien que ella misma elija.

Eureka! Albert no podría estar más complacido con tal respuesta, a lo que decido y sin rodeos, pensó que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

Me alegra mucho que tus sentimientos estén aclarados, Terry, y esta alegría la siento mucho a un nivel mas personal.

Continúa – dijo Terry mientras se inclinaba en su asiento poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas para escuchar mejor.

Verás – la verdad es que el pobre Albert no se imaginó cuán difícil sería revelar esto a su amigo – mientras viví con Candy no pude evitar enamorarme de ella; cuando recuperé la memoria recordé muchas más cosas sobre ella que me hicieron amarla aún más, por lo que no dudé en pedirle matrimonio y… ella ha aceptado. Nos casaremos en tres meses.

El rostro de Terry se transformó completamente pasando de la duda al enojo, y conociendo su carácter muy impulsivo, no tardó en abalanzarse al rubio que tenia frente a él y tirarle de golpes mientras no se aguantaba las ganas de decirle

¿Y te decías mi amigo? Eres un infeliz! Te aprovechaste maldito!

Terry, no es así! Las cosas solo se dieron comprende! – decía mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes en su rostro

Ya me preguntaba yo por qué no me permitiste hablar con ella ese día! Claro! Sabias muy bien que podrías perderla verdad! VERDAD! Te aprovechaste! Ahora lárgate! No quiero saber más de ti, nunca más! Por mi los dos pueden irse a….

BASTA! Según ya no la amabas! Porque reaccionas así Terrence? Suéltame! Yo ya me voy, solo quería que lo supieras.

Solo querías burlarte de mí! Pues lo lograste infeliz, largo! – y lo aventó hacia la salida mientras Albert se acomodaba su saco.

Deseo que tú también encuentres tu felicidad Terry – y sin decir más, se marchó.

Mientras tanto Terry se botó al suelo a llorar inconsolablemente, posteriormente no dudó en romper todo lo que encontraba en su camerino, incluido el enorme espejo que inmediatamente le cortó las manos, pero eso no le importó, seguía golpeando sin parar preguntándose PORQUE?, recriminándose el no haber luchado por el amor de su vida a tiempo. Ahora, todo estaba perdido, al mismo tiempo perdió al gran amor de su vida, y al que había sido su mejor amigo. Se sentía realmente traicionado, y esos gritos de desesperación y los duros golpes no pasaron desapercibidos por sus compañeros actores que de inmediato llamaron a Robert para que averiguara que estaba sucediendo.

Entrando sin anunciarse Robert se abalanzó a Terry para calmarle, mas este seguía inquieto, pateando, gritando y golpeando.

Tranquilo, Terry! Por el amor de Dios! Que te sucede?

Vino un hombre a visitarlo, señor – le informó uno de los empleados del teatro que no dudó en ir a ver también lo ocurrido.

Terry, quien era ese hombre? Que sucedió?

Pasó un buen rato para que se tranquilizara, y como a Robert también lo consideraba un buen amigo, no dudó en contarle toda la historia. Este, solo le aconsejó pensar bien las cosas y no actuar de esa manera tan inmadura, que lo hiciera por su novia Susana. Después de que los paramédicos curaran las heridas de Terry, el mismo Robert se apuntó para acompañar a su actor estrella hasta su departamento.


	3. Bodas de Ensueño

CAPITULO III. BODAS DE ENSUEÑO

Chicago

Albert! Que pronto regresaste! – bajaba Candy de las escaleras al tiempo que corría a abrazar a su novio.

Me moría de ganas por verte, te extrañé tanto amor! – y le mostró un hermoso juego de aretes que le traía como obsequio.

¡Gracias! Son hermosos, no era necesario cariño.

No te preocupes amor, me encanta darte regalos.

Y como te fue?

Bien, vamos al comedor – respondió muy secamente Albert, que no estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Candy la reacción que tuvo Terry al recibir las noticias.

¿Cómo está Terry? – preguntaba ella mientras que su novio no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

Muy bien preciosa, va a protagonizar Hamlet, y lo hace estupendo! Estuve en el ensayo.

¡qué alegría!

Sí, te envió muchos saludos, bueno hermosa tengo que retirarme a la oficina, cuídate mucho.

Adiós cariño – se dieron un beso en los labios, pero en el corazón de Candy había un raro sentimiento de desconsuelo…_ ya lo sabe… ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado?, tal vez no le importó, _pensó al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a trabajar, no sin un par de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Pero al llegar la noche, el momento en que cualquier ser humano tiene un breve tiempo para reflexionar, estando en su cama no dejaba de reprocharse a si misma su actitud, pues se sentía muy mala al estar pensando de esa manera en Terry al mismo tiempo que decía amar a Albert y haberle dado su palabra de matrimonio.

_Ya no pensaré mas en ti! Amo a Albert, me siento realizada y feliz cuando estoy a su lado, desde este momento mi vida entera y mis pensamientos serán exclusivos para mi futuro marido William Albert Andrew._ Y así, soñando en cómo va a ser el día de su deseada boda, la pecosa pudo al fin conciliar el sueño.

Tres meses después…

El gran día llegó. Annie Britter lucía despampanantemente hermosa envuelta en su vestido de novia blanco, un diseño muy elegante con tirantes gruesos a los costados de sus hombros haciéndolos relucir junto con un collar de perlas, obsequio de su madre; no paraba de mirarse en el espejo ilusionada mientras las mucamas tampoco dejaban de halagarle su hermosura.

En otra habitación de esa misma mansión, Candy White también estaba preparada para el gran momento, y al igual que su hermana Annie, también lucía preciosa, su vestido era entallado y con un delicado drapeado en la parte superior, portaba un collar de diamantes, que hacía juego con su brazalete y aretes, obviamente obsequio de su futuro esposo. Con la misma ilusión, se observaba en el espejo, y ni ella misma creía la gran emoción que sentía.

En los jardines de la hermosa mansión lucía ya el altar lleno de rosas blancas en donde ambas parejas se darían el sí; había también alrededor de unas 50 mesas hermosamente adornadas, y poco a poco ese precioso lugar se iba llenando de los invitados, que no paraban de elogiar los maravillosos rosales, herencia de Anthony, pues sí, la boda se realizaría en la mansión de Lakewood.

En un par de horas, esas mesas ya estaban ocupadas por la señorita Pony y la hermana María, que no paraban de llorar de la emoción de saber ya casi casadas a sus dos chiquillas que adoraban como sus hijas. También había alrededor de unos 30 chiquitines, habitantes del hogar de Pony, que corrían para todos lados, a pesar del enojo que esto le causaba a la amargada tía abuela.

No podía faltar Tom, estaba presente con su característico porte vaquero, y acto seguido hizo acto de presencia Jimmy con su padre, el Sr. Cartwright, quien estaba más que emocionado por la boda de su "gran jefe".

Fue aun más enorme la emoción cuando a la ceremonia llegó Paty O´brien acompañada de su simpatica abuela, que no tardaron en felicitar a los felices novios.

El sacerdote hizo acto de presencia; ambos novios yacían en el altar, notablemente nerviosos; Archie estaba lleno de felicidad y eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia pues entre esa felicidad y el porte de su elegante traje de novio lo hacían verse más guapo de lo que ya es. Su tío Albert no se quedaba atrás, llevaba su largo cabello restirado y recogido en una sencilla coleta y se veía realmente irresistible para las miradas de cualquier fémina.

La ceremonia continuó, ambas parejas se veían espectaculares, y después del bello sermón que les brindó el sacerdote, los cuatro novios se dijeron: "sí, acepto".

Posteriormente se llevó a cabo la inolvidable fiesta, Candy bailaba feliz de la vida con todos los niños, Annie no se quedaba atrás, los novios estaban encantados platicando con sus invitados y la fiesta era realmente un éxito.

Oh Clean! Mi vida! Me alegra tanto que hasta en este momento estás a mi lado! – le dijo Candy a su inseparable mascotita mientras le daba un beso.

Es que Clean es un ser maravilloso Candy, y desde este momento lo adoro como un hijo – dijo Albert quitándole al pequeño mapache de las manos para abrazarlo también – él y Puppet serán unos excelentes hermanitos!

Y sin esperar más tiempo, los recién casados se fundieron en un abrazo seguido de un largo y exquisito beso, mientras no se percataban de que el pequeñito animal corría desesperadamente hacia un frondoso árbol, hasta que llegó a él y antes de trepar…

Hey pequeño! Aquí estas? – le decía un muchacho de cabellos castaños y largos mientras lo cargaba con ternura – pero mírate que regordete estas! yo ya me iba, me dio mucho gusto verte – y lo deposito en el pasto, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos…

Clean! Clean! Donde te has metido? – y la novia quedó boquiabierta cuando al llegar a ese árbol no solo vió a su pequeña mascota, sino a un hombre que de inmediato se giró a verla. – ¿¡Terry! Que haces aquí? – y el corazón se le encogió al ver que él, estuvo llorando.

Yo ya estaba por retirarme, Candy, muchas felicidades – y emprendió la marcha pero

Espera! – le suplicó Candy mientras lo tomaba del brazo – Terry porque te vas así?

Disculpa mi descortesía, yo solo quería darles mis felicitaciones a ustedes, y al elegante por supuesto – pero en eso a lo lejos escucho que alguien más gritaba

Candy! Aquí estás! ¿¡Terry!

Vaya parece que no era muy bienvenido verdad?

Te equivocas Terry – le respondió Albert – me agradaría que nos acompañaras a la recepción si no tienes inconveniente.

Lo siento amigo, tengo que retirarme, yo… de todo corazón a ambos les deseo mucha felicidad, ahora es momento de que vaya a ver a mi… prometida.

Y esta palabra resonó en la mente de Candy haciéndole sentir celos, sin embargo, no lo tomó tan en serio puesto que se sentía bastante realizada como recién casada.

Gracias Terry, me dio mucho gusto verte, y también gracias por haber venido – le dijo Candy mientras se le acercaba a darle un sincero abrazo que a Terry lo estremeció.

Sé muy feliz, pecosa, lo prometiste – le susurró mientras depositó un beso en su frente para luego abrazar a su amigo y desearle mucha felicidad también.

Terry, cuídate mucho, y espero noticias tuyas muy pronto! – se despidió Albert.

Se alejó rápidamente dejando a la pareja de recién casados sin nada más que decir, hasta que Albert tomó la mano de su ya esposa para dirigirla hacia donde estaba la fiesta.

En el camino hacia Nueva York, Terry trataba de hacerse a la idea de que ahora sí, al fin, perdió para siempre al amor de su vida, de hecho su visita inesperada a esa boda tuvo el objetivo de corroborar eso, aunque implicara tener que torturarse. Se volvió a prometer a si mismo intentar amar a Susana y empezar con ella, desde cero. Al llegar no dudó en comprar un enorme ramo de flores y una caja de finos chocolates, se dirigió hacia la casa de su novia, y fingiendo completa serenidad corrió a abrazarla y darle sus regalos, pero no se esperaba que la reacción de ella fuera de rabia.

Hipócrita! Llévate tus regalos a otra parte, no te quiero ver!

Que sucede Susie?

Que sucede? Esto! – sacó un periódico y lo azotó frente a Terry, no tardó este en ver que la nota principal de la sección de sociales estaba titulada "El millonario Sr. William A. Andrew contraerá nupcias este fin de semana con su hermosa novia, la Srita. Candice White" – Fuiste allí verdad! De allí vienes eh! Responde!

No veo por qué eso tiene que alterarte tanto!

¿Qué! Como no me voy a alterar! Fuiste a ver si en realidad se casaba? O igual pensaste en que podrías interrumpir esa boda? No! Ya sé! Eres tan indecente que pensaste que tu presencia iba a hacer que Candy desistiera no es así! – y sin más, no pudo evitar soltarse al llanto.

Por favor cálmate, yo estoy contigo, no tienes porque molestarte – le dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

Perdóname Terry, es que no quiero perderte! No lo soportaría!

Tranquila, no me perderás, mírame – e inmediatamente el la besó con mucha pasión.

Te amo, Terry te amo más que a nada – y siguieron besándose.

Lakewood

Terminó el día, todos estaban realmente agotados de tan ajetreada fiesta, pero felices, cada quien se fue a ocupar sus respectivas habitaciones que amablemente Albert había ordenado que prepararan para hospedar a los invitados.

Los primeros en ocupar la suya fue el matrimonio Cornwell – Britter, ambos estaban muy agotados pero Archie, estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre.

Ven preciosa, te amo, estoy tan feliz de que al fin estemos juntos.

Yo también mi amor, no quepo de la emoción, pero, si no te importa, quisiera dormir.

Noooo! Amor mío! Déjame darte todo este amor que tengo guardado solo para ti, por favor, déjame amarte, eres mi esposa y te amo!

Archie… - decía ella completamente sonrojada – están mis padres durmiendo en la misma casa, entiéndeme.

Annie! – no pudo evitar reírse – mi amor la mansión es enorme, además ellos saben perfectamente lo que sucede en una noche de bodas – diciendo esto la hizo sonrojarse aun mas – vamos, deja que te haga el amor, no puedo esperar más cariño – le dijo tiernamente mientras comenzaba a retirar el camisón de su esposa depositando muchos besos en sus hombros, espalda, pecho, en todos los lugares que el ansioso recorría, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a esos encantos y así, con muchas caricias y palabras de amor, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma hasta que el cansancio los venció.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del matrimonio Andrew – White

Candy se encontraba en el baño poniéndose su ropa de dormir, mientras Albert descansaba ya en la cama leyendo un libro, pero inevitablemente sonriendo para sí de la actitud tan infantil de su esposa al querer encerrarse para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando ella salió se acostó junto a su marido y dándole un beso en los labios le dijo – Buenas noches querido – y sin decir más se volteó y acomodó para dormir.

De pronto sintió las manos de su esposo rodeándole la cintura al tiempo que le besaba el cuello, diciéndole también – buenas noches – y con todo el dolor de su corazón, comprendió que su pequeña estaba igual o más cansada que él, así que decidió no presionarla y ser paciente; al fin que ya era su esposa y ahora contaba con toda una vida para poder hacerla suya y no se iba a deprimir por no poder hacerlo la primera noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya ambos matrimonios despidieron a todos los invitados que se hospedaban en la mansión tomaron asiento en el comedor, transcurrió una muy alegre platica, pero los hombres de la casa tuvieron que retirarse a sus respectivas oficinas para no dejar ningún pendiente de negocios antes de viajar a su luna de miel, dejando a las damas solas.

Candy! Estoy muy feliz!

Lo sé perfecto Annie, yo estoy igual que tú.

Y… qué tal te fue a ti – le preguntó sin ocultar sentirse apenada

Ay Annie que testaruda eres! Jijiji, estuve muy cansada y no pasó nada – respondió Candy segurísima de lo que Annie esperaba saber.

Nada de ¿nada? Como es posible!

Mmm… a mi me parece que aquí alguien si tuvo una esplendorosa noche de bodas eh! Cuéntame!

No es justo! Solo yo tengo qué contar, me esperaré hasta que tú también tengas algo interesante que decirme al respecto.

De acuerdo niña tonta! Pero no me presiones! – ambas amigas continuaron con una tonta platica sin parar de reírse de las ocurrencias de cada una.


	4. Encontrando un nuevo camino

CAPITULO IV.

Nueva york

Nacía un nuevo día, en el cual Susana Marlow no podía ocultar tanta felicidad al haberse entregado al hombre de su vida. Ahí, a un lado de su cama, descansaba plácidamente Terrence Grandchester, el amor de su vida.

A partir de ese día esta pareja comenzó a compartir muchos momentos, cada desayuno, comida o cena, Susana hacia acto de presencia en los ensayos de su novio, a la chica ya no le apenaba salir a la calle, con la prótesis que tenía se sentía muy segura. Cualquier persona que viera a esta pareja de novios en las calles se percataba de que estaban muy enamorados.

Incluso tenían ya fecha para su boda, que se realizaría dentro de seis meses, en una ceremonia muy íntima y sencilla. Esos meses transcurrieron muy rápido, pues ella estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos y la confección de su vestido, que no se explicaba por qué en cada visita a la modista se daba cuenta de que ligeramente subía de peso.

Llego el día, esa mañana Susana se levantó pero corriendo al sanitario por los enormes vómitos que sufría últimamente. Pero no le preocupaba, pues días antes acudió con su médico familiar que le confirmó lo que tanto sospechaba.

Señorita Marlow, está usted esperando un bebé, muchas felicidades.

Dios mío doctor es la mejor noticia de mi vida!

Recordaba ella mientras se dejaba poner su elegante vestido de novia. _No puedo esperar para decirle a Terry… se pondrá tan feliz._

El día transcurrió, la sencilla pero elegante boda se llevo a cabo en la residencia de la Sra. Eleonor Baker, que recibía con una sonrisa fingida a sus pocos invitados, a diferencia de la Sra. Marlow, que estaba más feliz que la propia novia.

Terminó el largo día, la pareja de recién casados preparaba los últimos detalles para viajar a Brasil, donde pasarían dos largas semanas de luna de miel.

Ya instalados en el camarote correspondiente de aquel enorme crucero, reposaban dispuestos a descansar durante todo el viaje, pues tendrían mucho más tiempo después para darle a la pasión el tiempo merecido.

Terry

¿Sí?

Tengo una noticia que darte.

Tú dirás

¡estamos esperando un bebé!

¿Estás segura? – preguntó Terry realmente sorprendido con la noticia, haciendo a un lado el guión teatral que estaba leyendo.

Sí! Completamente, el médico me lo confirmó hace unos días! No estás feliz?

Que si estoy feliz? Estoy extremadamente feliz Susie! Ven acá! – y la jaló para darle un atrevido beso que frenó inmediatamente - ¿y…? si podemos verdad?

Por supuesto! El médico dice que no hay problema siempre y cuando sea con cuidado.

Ese medico empieza a caerme bien – la volvió a besar, era infinita su felicidad que… pasando un rato, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el rostro de la chica que besaba era la de una dulce pecosa de ojos verdes y una sonrisa contagiosa. Sin decir más, le hizo el amor a esa mujer que él se imaginaba que era nada menos que Candy, hecho que lo ponía aun más feliz.

En la mente de Terrence Grandchester no cabía el remordimiento, sabía perfectamente que la mujer con la que compartía el lecho era Susana, pero él estaba consciente de que estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer feliz a esa mujer, así que se conformaba con imaginar que en lugar de hacerle el amor a su esposa, en realidad se lo hacía a su antiguo amor, y así, era la manera en la que sobrellevaba muy positivamente su relación.

Estando en las paradisiacas playas de Brasil, Terry tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas, su amistad con Albert, así es que decidió encerrarse a redactar una carta mientras su esposa mataba el tiempo en un antiguo spa.

Querido Albert

He tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y pensar en hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Has sido un excelente amigo, y aprovecho para ofrecerte mis disculpas por mi tonta reacción que tuve hacia ti cuando me visitaste en Nueva York. Después de todo tú has sido quien de verdad ha permanecido al lado de Candy y procurando que no le falte nada. Ustedes merecen ser muy felices, y como se los dije el día de su boda, deseo de todo corazón que así sea. Espero verles muy pronto pues tengo noticias muy buenas sobre mí y no puedo esperar a contarles. Una de ellas es que me acabo de casar con Susana, ella es una maravillosa mujer que hace hasta lo imposible por sacarme una sonrisa siempre. La otra noticia es… no, no te diré, esperaré a que nos veamos. Cuida mucho de Candy por favor.

Tu amigo Terrence G. G.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Albert guardo de nuevo en el sobre esa carta. Le daba mucho gusto saber sobre su amigo.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que se casó con Candy, los primeros días después de la boda surgió un problema muy fuerte en su empresa, un fraude millonario que solo él, como cabeza de familia podía resolver, así es que su tan esperada luna de miel no se realizó. Solo el matrimonio Cornwell – Britter tuvo la oportunidad de realizar su viaje a París, Archie no estaba de acuerdo, él quería quedarse a apoyar a su tío con el problema, y así lo hizo durante los primeros meses, pero Albert al ver a su sobrino muy agotado le insistió que se fuera con su esposa, que él se encargaría de todo con la ayuda de su inseparable empleado George.

Durante este tiempo, el problema en la empresa estaba dejando a Albert totalmente agotado, por lo que llegaba a su mansión, se dirigía a su recamara, su esposa lo esperaba todas las noches para darle un confortante masaje en espalda y pies y sin tener ganas de hacer nada más, el sueño lo vencía.

Pero siete meses después de la boda, gracias a que este hombre tenía una excelente habilidad de administrar negocios, el problema se resolvió favorablemente, así es que ya tenía el tiempo y las ganas suficientes para pasar un momento grato al lado de su esposa.

Después de leer la carta de Terry, se dirigió hacia el jardín donde se encontraba Candy jugando con Clean.

Mi amor, aceptarías salir a cenar conmigo?

Desde luego cariño, pero… ya te sientes mejor?

Claro, no te preocupes amor, te debo muchos días de estar juntos, lamento que hayan pasado las cosas de esta manera.

No te preocupes cariño, te comprendo, y si acepto salir contigo.

Gracias mi amor, pasaremos una velada inolvidable – la besó tiernamente y se retiraron de allí.

Bajaba Candy de las escaleras portando un elegante vestido negro con aplicaciones plateadas, con unos delicados tirantes de pedrería de fantasía y unas zapatillas haciendo juego con su bolso de mano. La esperaba su marido vestido con un traje también negro, una camisa gris, pero sin corbata, la camisa la traía desabotonada luciendo parte de su pecho marcado y velludo.

Llegaron al restaurante, era un elegante lugar estilo italiano, ella estaba maravillada con la orquesta del lugar que tocaba melodías muy románticas. Albert no dudó en pedirles una melodía especial para dedicarla a su esposa y desde luego, bailarla con ella.

Al terminar esa encantadora cena se dirigieron a su mansión, Candy subió rápidamente a la habitación fingiendo que sentía muchas ganas de ir al sanitario, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de su marido que cuando él llegó a la habitación ella ya estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño en pijama.

Pensé que solo harías tus necesidades, pequeña.

Ah! Es que quise aprovechar en cambiarme de una vez – se dirigió a la cama, se envolvió y – buenas noches querido.

Oye, la noche aun no termina.

Lo sé pero tú debes estar muy cansado y yo también, hasta mañana.

Ven acá hermosa – se acostó al lado de ella y con ambos brazos la atrajo a su pecho para besarla con mucha pasión. Ella se dejó besar pero posteriormente se volvió a dar la vuelta diciéndole a su marido nuevamente buenas noches. El decidió ser paciente, sabía muy bien que Candy había sufrido tanto que no quiso presionarla en nada, aunque muy en el fondo se moría de desesperación por hacerle el amor a su pequeña, y le dolía en el alma el rechazo de ella, pero no se explicaba por qué.

Pasaron más días en que el no insinuó nada, pero llegó el momento en que simplemente no soportó mas ser un caballero. Estaban ya a punto de dormirse pero él no le despegaba sus labios a Candy, mientras que sus habilidosas manos acariciaban cada rincón de su pequeño cuerpo.

Albert, por favor, quisiera dormir.

El empezó a molestarse tanto que no se aguanto las ganas de decirle

¿Qué te sucede? Porque me rechazas siempre?

No te entiendo

Claro que me entiendes! Nunca has querido hacer el amor conmigo, que pasa?

Ah! Solo piensas en eso!

Pensar solo en eso? Por Dios Candy si solo pensara en eso desde cuando te habría hecho mía pero no! He preferido darte tu tiempo, sin embargo no me explico que es lo que te pasa, no dices amarme?

Por supuesto que te amo! Es increíble que lo pongas en duda!

Lo pongo en duda por qué no lo parece! Cualquier mujer que ama a su esposo se entrega a él, y tu no lo has hecho, no me lo explico!

Solo quieres eso de mí? No lo puedo creer!

POR DIOS! Por supuesto que no! pero entiende! Eres mi esposa y quiero hacerte el amor! Que de malo hay en eso? Dime! Qué hay de malo!

No lo entiendes Albert, no lo entiendes! – e inevitablemente rompió en llanto.

Pequeña, mi amor, no te pongas así, dime, te sucedió algo desagradable? No sé… cuando eras niña o.. tal vez… ahora… no se… puedes confiar en mí, dime, yo te comprenderé.

No me pasó nada Albert! Solo pasa que no estoy lista! Eso es todo, es tan difícil de entender?

De acuerdo – se levantó de la cama, tomó su almohada y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Qué haces?

Dormiré en la habitación de al lado. Buenas noches Candy.

Pero… pero no es necesario cariño.

Claro que es necesario, si me quedo aquí más tiempo no seré responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir. Que descanses.

Y allí se quedo una Candy que no podía parar de llorar hasta que el cansancio le venció.

Al siguiente día, regresaron Annie y Archie de su luna de miel, ambos jóvenes traían una cara de felicidad que no podían disimular, cuando se terminaron de saludar Annie invitó a Candy a desayunar, y ya estando allí no se aguantó las ganas de preguntar

Y bien Candy? Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente – le decía a su amiga que tenía la cabeza agachada y el rostro serio.

Cual plática Annie?

No te hagas! Lo sabes muy bien! Pero de cualquier forma te lo recuerdo, dime, que tal con Albert? – preguntó sin ningún pudor.

Annie! Que cambiada estas eh?

No me cambies la plática.

No, no lo hago, solo que… no tengo nada que decirte.

¿cómo? No te creo!

Annie… no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio – le confesó realmente angustiada.

¿pero qué dices? Por qué?

Ni yo me lo explico, no se que me sucede, soy yo la del problema, cuando amanezco cada día me digo a mi misma: "sí, hoy es el día", pero llegado el momento me pongo muy nerviosa y me da terror! Lo peor de todo es que eso está afectando nuestra relación pues hasta el ya se fue a dormir a otra habitación, y no se qué hacer, me gusta tenerlo a mi lado, no se que vaya a dormir aparte! Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que me toque, no se por qué!

Alguna vez alguien intentó, o abusó de ti?

Claro que no! hasta el me preguntó también lo mismo!

Es que no hay manera de explicar esa reacción tuya! Lo amas verdad?

Claro que lo amo!

Mmm… no será que… bueno, se me ocurre tal vez que no te has hecho a la idea de que estás casada con el hombre que… pues… resultó ser tío de Anthony, tu primer amor.

Ay qué tontería!

Bueno pues si no es eso… entonces dime Candy, con la verdad, aún amas a Terry?

Y como si le hubieran puesto limón a una herida Candy se levantó de golpe mientras decía

Qué cosas se te ocurren Annie! Fin de la plática, adiós.

No, la plática aun no termina! – gritó Annie ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy al ver por primera vez a su hermana tan furiosa. – no te pases de lista, en este momento te vas a sentar y me vas a negar la pregunta que te hice.

Por supuesto que lo niego!

Entonces porque te pones así?

Porque es una tontería, si me disculpas, tengo que retirarme.

Y corriendo huyó de aquella casa deseando llegar a su refugio para llorar libremente. En cuanto ingresó a su casa, se quiso dirigir primero a su recamara, pero al pasar junto a la oficina de su marido sintió la espinita de entrar a merodear y conocer un poco de la vida de negocios de su príncipe de la colina.

No le sorprendió ver lo ordenado y limpio de ese lugar, pues mientras vivían en el departamento Albert siempre demostró ser un hombre impecable en todo a pesar de tener amnesia.

De pronto, un sobre que posaba en el escritorio le llamó la atención, pues por lo mal acomodado que estaba rompía con el impecable orden del lugar. Al mirar el nombre del remitente no pudo evitar tomarlo y de inmediato leer, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que era una total falta de respeto, pero sin importarle, sus ojos devoraron esa carta.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, con nerviosismo guardó la carta, salió corriendo a su recamara y allí, en completa privacidad, soltó el amargo llanto.

_Por qué? Terry mi amor te he perdido para siempre! No puede ser! Me siento tan desdichada! Albert perdóname, perdóname por favor! Esto es muy difícil de soportar! _

Pasadas dos horas logró tranquilizar un poco su llanto, por supuesto que a la hora de la comida no quiso bajar a probar bocado, acción que su marido decidió respetar por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero a la hora de la cena, sorprendió al mismísimo Albert que ya se encontraba en el comedor, bajando con una sonrisa de lado a lado y vestida muy coquetamente, pidió su cena, platicaron muy bien como si no hubiera pasado nada y cuando la servidumbre se retiró de allí ella se levantó y le dijo al oído

Quiero que esta noche duermas conmigo

Candy, nada me gustaría más que eso, pero a qué se debe el cambio de opinión?

A que eres mi marido, a que más

Desagradándole por completo tal respuesta el decidió rechazar la oferta

Lo siento amor, necesito más que eso para entender que ya estas lista para ser mía, ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar de inmediato, buenas noches. – le beso la frente a su esposa y se fue a su recamara.

Candy no podía creer que ahora ella era la rechazada, por lo que entendió perfectamente cómo se sentía de desdichado su esposo. Decidió subir a su recamara y estando allí decidió quitarse todos sus temores; si no hacía algo en ese momento corría el riesgo de echar a perder su matrimonio.

Se cambió el vestido que llevaba puesto por un fino camisón, se perfumó, se acomodó su abundante cabello, y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado en donde estaba descansado su marido. Muy despacio giró la perilla de la puerta para no hacer escándalo, con el mismo cuidado cerró, se fue acercando lentamente hacia la cama y estando allí se acostó y cubrió junto a su marido que inmediatamente comenzó a abrazar y acariciar.

El hombre rubio estaba profundamente dormido, pero fué inevitable despertarse ante esas caricias, e inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de su bella esposa. Un poco aturdido la separó delicadamente.

Que haces mi amor?

Albert… yo, quiero estar contigo.

Pequeña, te dije que yo necesito que estés segura.

Te amo, y eso es suficiente para mi, cariño, por favor, perdóname por haber sido tan fría contigo, no te lo mereces, ahora por favor, permíteme estar contigo, te aseguro que estoy más que lista.

Pequeña, yo te amo también, no te imaginas cuanto, te prometo que será una noche inolvidable, te amo, te amo – le dijo mientras comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.


	5. La entrega a una esperanza

ADVERTENCIA. El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas para adultos, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad. La intención es hacer la lectura más agradable. Espero que así sea!

CAPITULO V.

La habitación estaba ligeramente alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena que se metía delicadamente por la enorme ventana del lugar. Allí adentro se encontraba una pareja de marido y mujer a punto de entregarse por primera vez al amor.

Albert sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, no podía creer que el momento que más añoraba desde el día de su boda al fin se iba a realizar. Con tremenda dulzura besaba y tocaba a su bella esposa, le besaba el rostro, el cuello, lamía sus orejas al mismo tiempo que le susurraba "te amo" "te deseo", sus enormes manos estaban inquietas deleitándose con cada curva del delicado cuerpo de ella, esas manos no desaprovechaban cada rincón, cada voluptuosidad que lo tenía realmente fascinado. Lentamente fue retirando el camisón del cuerpo de ella, siguió varios minutos acariciándola delicadamente, pues el sabia perfecto que esa sería la primera vez de su pequeña y lo menos que quería era asustarla. Con una de sus manos tocó la parte más sensible de la chica sobre la tela de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta. Con más delicadeza aun, fue retirando esa prenda, haciéndola a ella estremecerse mientras su respiración se agitaba mas, acciones que a aquel lo volvían loco de amor. Con sus largos dedos comenzó a tocar esa parte tan sensible en ella, introduciendo suavemente sus dedos para que su esposa se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco a tales caricias.

Por su parte, Candy también se deleitaba tocando el musculoso cuerpo de su marido, y mientras acariciaba su ancha espalda tímidamente se detenía solo allí, pero el cariñosamente la alentó a que tocara sus glúteos, haciendo que la chica se muriera de vergüenza, pero aun así se dejó guiar por las insinuaciones de su marido. Los movimientos de la mano de él dentro de su intimidad pasaron de ser suaves para ser más firmes, e increíblemente estos toques ya la tenían al borde de la excitación.

_Te gusta?_ – preguntó el con dificultad debido a su agitada respiración.

_Sí, sí!_ – gritó ella entre gemidos.

_Quiero que tu también me toques_ – y dirigiendo la mano de ella hacia su enorme miembro viril le susurró – _me encantan tus caricias pequeña, muero por que seas mía!_

_Y qué esperas! Por favor hazlo! Hazlo!_ – dijo ella completamente extasiada, y ese deseo no tardó en ser cumplido pues su guapo marido no pudo esperar más para introducirse en ese hermoso cuerpo que reposaba excitado debajo de él.

_Ahhh! _

_Lo siento mi amor, por favor discúlpame!_

_Solo es el principio… no te detengas_

Pero como el excelente amante que era, muy pronto pudo cambiar la sensación de dolor a la deliciosa sensación de placer que ella ya venía sintiendo anteriormente con sus caricias, pero ahora esa sensación era mil veces mejor, tanto que no tardó mucho en alcanzar las estrellas. Su marido por su parte seguía haciendo lo suyo no sin dejar de susurrarle mil "te amos", hasta que varios minutos el no podía contenerse más y ahogando un grito de placer terminó toda esa labor dentro de ella.

Continuaron con largos y deliciosos besos, el se movió a un lado de ella, sus piernas se entrelazaron, mientras que la chica lo abrazaba por el cuello reposando su cabeza en el pecho de aquel. Y así, permanecieron diciéndose cuanto se amaban al tiempo que se acariciaban hasta que les venció el cansancio.

Al amanecer, Albert se levantó de inmediato como su reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM, acostumbrado siempre a madrugar por el simple hecho de ser un exitoso hombre de negocios. Mientras salía de la ducha se sentó en un pequeño sofá para deleitarse observando a su esposa que dormía profundamente; el muy travieso al levantarse la destapó, así es que la vista que el hombre tenía era realmente maravillosa, ella estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, abrazando la almohada y totalmente desnuda, por lo tanto la vista de sus senos bien desarrollados era muy generosa.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su esposa, comenzó a besarla de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en las partes más sensibles; ante esas caricias Candy solamente se giró de posición y siguió durmiendo profundamente. Albert sin ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro recordó lo floja que es su mujer, así es que de inmediato se puso su ropa y emprendió camino a la oficina.

Siendo las 10:00 AM Candy empezó a abrir los ojos y estirarse como una gatita; se percató de que su marido no estaba ya en la cama así es que de inmediato se levantó a ducharse, no sin recordar la esplendorosa noche de amor que disfrutó con Albert.

Pasaron cuatro meses en que los encuentros amorosos entre esta pareja siguieron dándose, sin embargo no eran muy frecuentes debido a la excesiva carga de trabajo que ambos tenían.

Para este entonces, la tía abuela ya se estaba encargando de organizar la majestuosa fiesta dedicada a la celebración del primer aniversario de bodas de sus amados sobrinos. Ya estaba casi todo listo, solo estaban esperando la llegada de tal fecha que sería dentro de dos meses más.

En las oficinas de las empresas Andrew, Albert se dedicó un pequeño tiempo para escribirle a su antiguo amigo Terry, pues desde que este le escribió no había tenido tiempo ni muchos ánimos para responderle.

_Querido Terrence_

_De antemano te ofrezco mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en responder tu carta. Respecto a la vez que te visité en Nueva York, no tengo nada que decir, por mi el asunto está olvidado. Me alegra muchísimo que te encuentres bien y tan feliz como un hombre casado, y no sabes cómo muero de curiosidad por enterarme de esa otra buena noticia que tienes. Y por supuesto que nos veremos muy pronto hombre! Junto con esta carta te extiendo la invitación a nuestra fiesta de primer aniversario de bodas, no sabes lo que significa para mí que tú y tu esposa nos acompañen en un momento tan especial. Envíale a ella mis saludos cordiales por favor._

_Tu amigo William A. Andrew_

De inmediato el rubio le dio la orden a George de ir al correo postal a entregar esa carta lo más pronto posible. La razón por la que tardó tanto tiempo en responderle a su amigo fue muy simple: no estaba aun muy seguro del amor de su pecosa, le dolía en el alma pensarlo, haciendo que la duda le empezara a crecer debido a tanto rechazo de su mujer hacia él.

Pero ahora era diferente, a pesar de que muy pocas veces tenían relaciones sexuales, no podía negar que cada vez que las tenían era una experiencia inigualable, razón que le hacían sentirse muy seguro, ahora sí, del amor de su esposa. Ella se entregaba con mucha dulzura a la vez que era muy coqueta, cosa que a él lo tenía totalmente fascinado. Cada día se juraba a sí mismo hacer más y más feliz a su hermosa mujer.

Por todas estas razones, no dudó en invitar a su amigo Terry, ya no temía en absoluto que entre estos dos volviera a resurgir el amor, en pocas palabras, cada quien había encontrado ya la verdadera razón de su felicidad.

Continuará…

Hola a todas las lectoras! Primero que nada agradezco infinitamente su tiempo. Espero que esta historia este siendo de su agrado, si se preguntan por qué no está muy detallada es porque no quiero que la lectura se les torne aburrida. Otra cosa: vuelvo a aclarar que este es un Terryfic aunque no lo parezca, Terry es mi galán preferido, sin embargo, a mí me encanta la idea de que Candy se dé una oportunidad con Albert, quien indudablemente fue su primer amor e ilusión.

Espero sus comentarios aunque sean negativos. Pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto!


	6. El primer aniversario

CAPITULO VI

Estaba la hermosa mujer rubia para frente al ventanal de la habitación del hotel, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, se le notaba una enorme sonrisa mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre con 7 meses de gestación.

_Se puede?_ – tocaron la puerta mientras respondían – _adelante_ – y acto seguido entraba Terry portando un elegante traje color beige, peinado con el cabello suelto pero restirado, y el porte irresistible que siempre lo caracterizaba.

_Susie, por que no estás lista aún? _

_Ya voy, ya voy! No me presiones!_

_No te presiono, solamente no quiero llegar tarde, te dejo a solas para que te alistes._

Y de muy mala gana, Susana comenzó a ponerse su atuendo, un vestido de maternidad color rosa pastel que la hacía lucir muy graciosa pero muy bella. Recogió su cabello con una sencilla coleta, se puso zapatos muy cómodos e inmediatamente se sentó en su silla de ruedas. Debido al peso ganado por su embarazo tenía que ser muy cuidadosa pues la prótesis que usaba no estaba diseñada para soportar tanto peso.

_Puedes pasar_ – dijo Susana y ante la petición su esposo entró para ayudarla empujando la silla de ruedas.

Posteriormente se dirigieron a abordar un carruaje mientras que el actor le indicaba al cochero la dirección a donde se dirigían.

En la sala principal de la gran mansión, pendían cinco enormes candelabros del techo, una orquesta musical amenizaba la tarde con clásicas melodías, alrededor de las elegantes paredes colgaban preciosos adornos de flores y posteriormente, los invitados comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Los señores Britter se dirigieron inmediatamente a saludar a la tía abuela, posteriormente no dudaron en saludar a su querida hija que lucía hermosa envuelta en un vestido azul rey y un elegante peinado, con una sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba la mano de su marido Archie. Llegaron a la fiesta amistades de la tía abuela, empleados de las empresas Andrew, Patricia, pero esta vez sin su abuelita, después llegaron los padres de Archie que sorprendieron a todos, puesto que el día de la boda no estuvieron presentes. Mientras tanto por las escaleras bajaba Candy colgada del brazo de Albert, ella hermosamente vestida de color beige y el con un traje café oscuro haciéndolos lucir radiantes, aunque ella estaba un poquito triste puesto que en esta ocasión no pudieron asistir la señorita Pony y la hermana María debido a las demandantes labores del orfanato.

La reunión estaba en pleno apogeo y de repente, se abrió la puerta principal por la cual entraba una pareja muy peculiar y que de inmediato llamó la atención de todos, pues el hombre venía empujando una silla de ruedas donde venía una mujer hermosa presumiendo un avanzado embarazo.

_Terry! Qué alegría que hayan venido, por favor, quiero que se sientan como en su casa_ – le decía Albert a su mejor amigo mientras se daban un efusivo abrazo, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la bella dama, tomando su mano para besarla – _señora Grandchester es un placer_.

_El placer es mío Sr. Andrew_

_Pero mira nada más! Con que esa era la noticia eh Terry!_ – decía mientras delicadamente tocó la pancita de la mujer.

_Así es Albert, que te parece? Seré padre_! – y de nuevo los entrañables amigos volvieron a abrazarse.

De repente, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia se estaba ya acercando Candy para recibir a sus nuevos invitados, pero ella no había observado bien a Susana, ni mucho menos había escuchado la breve conversación, pero cuando se acercó y tomó del hombro a su marido para que le diera oportunidad de saludar, su rostro se puso completamente pálido, y no era para menos, después de un año volvía a ver a Terry, pero esta vez, más guapo que nunca, pero eso no era todo, pues cuando se percató del notable embarazo de la esposa de éste, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago, pero aún así, disimuló muy bien y en lugar de dirigirse al apuestísimo Terry prefirió tomar de pretexto el embarazo de Susana.

_Pero por Dios Susana! Estas embarazada! Qué alegría! Muchas felicidades mujer!_ – le dijo mientras no dudó en agacharse para brindarle un abrazo.

_Gracias Candy, me da muchísimo gusto volverte a ver_ – le respondió hipócritamente.

_Ni lo digas Susana, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, como has estado?_ – y antes de que la rubia ojiazul respondiera…

_Y a mí no me saludas, tarzán con pecas?_

_Terry! Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? –_ le dijo nerviosamente mientras extendió su brazo para que él besara su mano.

_Te has vuelto muy mal educada señora pecas_ – y con este comentario Albert no pudo aguantar la risa mientras que la pecosa no ocultó su berrinche

_Ya ya lo dos! Por favor, Terry, señora Grandchester, pasen al comedor._

_Sr. Andrew, llámeme por mi nombre por favor, cuando me dice de esa manera me siento muy vieja!_

_Está bien, Susana, siempre y cuando tu tampoco me llames Sr. Andrew, soy Albert._

_De acuerdo, Albert, y si me permite la intromisión, no piensan ustedes tener bebés?_

_Desde luego Susana! Sin embargo Dios aún no nos ha bendecido con eso, pero espero que muy pronto._

_Un bebé de Candy? Pobrecillo, tendrá la cara llena de pecas… jajaja_

_Ahhh! Terry sigues siendo el mismo mocoso engreído y odioso de siempre!_ – le reclamaba la rubia mientras que este no se aguantaba la risa.

_Ya! Pasen al comedor por favor!_ – Dijo Albert ya un poco incómodo.

Y mientras se dirigían al comedor, Archie, de pie hizo sonar su copa para captar la atención de todos; esperó a que Albert, Candy, Terry y Susana ocuparan sus respectivos lugares y prosiguió

_Mi adorada esposa y yo tenemos algo muy importante que anunciarles, decidimos hacerlo en este momento por ser muy especial… eh… _

_Anda Archie! Sin rodeos por Dios_ – le gritó Candy causando las risas de toda la audiencia.

_Eh.. si si ya voy_ – dijo notablemente nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza – _bien pues… como les decía, mi hermosa esposa y yo… seremos padres! _

Los sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, los señores Britter corrieron a abrazar a su hija, la tía abuela ocultaba el par de lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos, mientras que Candy y Paty tampoco dudaron en ir a felicitar a los futuros padres.

_Annie, en verdad? Estas segura?_ – le decía Candy muy emocionada.

_Si, si! No sabes que alegre y feliz me siento Candy! No se si me entiendas pero.._

_Por supuesto que te entiendo!_ – le dijo mientras le guiñó un ojo.

_¿Cómo? No me digas que… Candy tu también…!_

_Shhhhh!_ – le tapó la boca a su gritona amiga – _Albert aún no lo sabe! No seas testaruda!_

_Lo siento!, pero la testaruda es otra ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? _

_Se lo diré hoy cuando la reunión termine, prefiero hacerlo en privado, tu sabes…_

_No! ni me digas! Por supuesto que lo etiendo!_

Y así continuaron platicando las inseparables amigas por un buen rato mientras después Albert también se les unía a la plática, claro, las chicas no decían ya nada sobre el secreto de Candy.

Al otro costado de ese mismo salón de baile, Terry se acercaba a si antiguo rival, el "elegante" Archibald.

_Hey elegante! Permíteme darte mis más sinceras felicitaciones –_ le dijo mientras le extendió la mano.

_Muchas gracias Grandchester, supongo que tú estás igual que yo, pues ya ví a tu esposa a punto de reventar eh!_

_¿Cómo que reventar? Como te atreves! –_ y bromeando hacían de cuenta que se golpeaban, recordando las épocas del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Susana que descansaba en su silla de ruedas, estaba teniendo una muy amena plática con Paty, cuando de repente sintió un tirón en su vientre que la hizo de inmediato poner su mano junto con un gesto de dolor.

_Te sientes mal? –_ le preguntó la chica de los anteojos

_No, no es nada no te preocupes_

_¿estás segura?_

_Completamente _– pero la mujer siguió sintiendo esas pequeñas punzaditas, ignorando que eran las primeras contracciones que llevan a la labor de parto. Un par de horas después, ella ya no platicaba con Paty sino con la señora Britter, y de repente sintió otro dolor pero más fuerte que los anteriores, pues la hizo quejarse ruidosamente mientras la madre de Annie angustiada le preguntó

_¿esta usted bien?_

_No, no lo estoy, por favor llame a Terry!_ – dijo mientras seguía quejándose del dolor.

_Desde luego!_ – y la elegante dama no tardó en ubicar al marido de Susana – _Terrence, Sr. Terrence! Su esposa se siente mal!_

_De verdad? Gracias señora_ – y corriendo fue a donde estaba su esposa quejándose todavía más de dolor

_Susie! Susie! Que te sucede?_

_Amor, tenemos que irnos! Ahhhhh!_ – gritó mientras inevitablemente, se rompía la fuente, provocándole aún más dolor – _oh! Por Dios! Terry ayudame!_

_Susie tranquilízate ya nos vamos!_ – pero pronto se percató del enorme charco de sangre que yacía sobre el suelo _– Dios santo! Un médico!_ – no pudo evitar Terry sentir escalofríos.

Al escuchar el alboroto se acercó Candy

_Que sucede?_

_Candy! Mi bebé esta por nacer! Ahhhhh! consigue un medico te lo suplico! Ahhhh!_

Muy preocupada Candy volteó a ver a Terry para decirle que entre los invitados, no figuraba ningún médico.

_Tú no puedes ayudarla Candy?_ – le dijo Terry con una cara de suplica

Todo depende de que tan avanzado esté el trabajo de parto, Albert, por favor ayuda a Terry a llevar a Susana a una habitación para cerciorarme si aún hay tiempo de que llegue al hospital.

E inmediatamente los dos caballeros llevaron a la parturienta a la habitación más cercana, y estando allí Candy la revisó, pero se dio cuenta de que el bebé ya estaba por nacer, y transportarla a un hospital era riesgoso puesto que el alumbramiento podría darse durante el trayecto.

_Terry, es muy tarde para transportarla al hospital, sería peligroso, tendré que encargarme yo._

_De acuerdo._

_¿Qué? Me tiene que ver un médico! Ahhhh!_

_Susie! Candy es una excelente enfermera, estás en buenas manos, te lo aseguro._

_Albert, llama a Dorothy por favor_ – dijo Candy

_Claro _– y en segundos la mucama ya se encontraba allí ofreciendo su ayuda.

_Dorothy, necesito que traigas una bandeja con agua, unas toallas, frazadas, una cubeta vacía y el botiquín por favor, apresúrate!_

_En seguida señora Candy._

_Pecosa? Puedo quedarme aquí?_

_Siempre y cuando no tr desmayes, pues ahorita necesito atenderla a ella lo mejor posible._

_No te preocupes, me quedare a su lado y no observaré nada._

_De acuerdo_ – e inmediatamente llegó Dorothy con todo lo que su patrona le pidió.

_Ahora si Susana por favor, respira por la nariz y exhala lentamente por la boca._

_Nooo! No puedo! Ahh ya no aguanto! _

_Susana! Si no sigues mis indicaciones te dolerá mas, y no grites! Respira mujer! Ahora puja! Con fuerza!_

_Ahhhh! No lo soporto! Terry! Ahhhh!_ – le decía a su marido mientras lo jalaba fuertemente de los cabellos.

_Puja de nuevo!_

_Ahhh! Por Dios Candy! No puedo!_

_Claro que puedes mujer! Puja!_ – y cinco minutos más tarde el pequeño retoño nació llorando y gritando, haciendo que los dolores de la mujer cesaran.

Inmediatamente Candy comenzó a limpiarlo, a sacarle las flemitas, lo envolvió y se lo dio inmediatamente a su madre – es un varoncito hermoso, felicidades.

_Dios mío es hermoso! Míralo Terry! Nuestro hijo!_

Pero el actor se quedó sin palabras, únicamente se dedicó a observar detenidamente a su pequeño bebé, que de verdad era precioso.

Mientras los nuevos padres disfrutaban de su recién nacido, Candy seguía con su labor, esterilizó las tijeras y se dirigió a Terry _– Quieres cortar tu el cordón?_

_De verdad puedo?_

_Por supuesto tonto!_

Y de inmediato el nuevo papá se levantó e hizo el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical conforme la experta enfermera le iba indicando, posteriormente ella terminó con lo último que era sacar la placenta de la mujer y habiendo hecho esto, se retiró dejando solos a los nuevos padres.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella, alzó su rostro y comenzó a llorar, le enternecía mucho ayudar a los bebés a nacer, pero este caso era diferente, ella ayudó a nacer al bebé del que fue su gran amor, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy deprimida, acababa de recibir al retoñito de nada menos que Terry! pero que era hijo también, de otra mujer.

Limpiándose las lagrimas se dirigió a donde seguía la reunión para informarles a los presentes que todo había salido bien y no había de que preocuparse. Casi al terminar el día se fueron retirando todos y Candy no tuvo más opción que regresar a donde estaba Susana para ver en que podía ayudar.

_Terry, vámonos de aquí! Quiero estar en mi casa!_

_Estás loca! Acabas de dar a luz y nuestro bebé es muy pequeño, puede pasarles algo si viajamos en estos momentos a Nueva York._

_Por lo menos llévame al hospital e intérname ahí! Ya no quiero estar aquí!_

Toc toc toc

_Adelante_

_Como están?_

_Muy bien Candy, gracias por preguntar._

_Bueno, vengo a ver si no se les ofrece algo._

_Estamos muy bien, no es necesario._

_Bien, entonces debo decirles que lo más conveniente es que se dirijan al hospital para que los especialistas valoren a Susana y sobre todo al bebé, pues es prematuro._

Y ante el comentario Susana no pudo estar más feliz por poder irse de allí.

_De acuerdo_ – dijo Terry _– muchas gracias por tu ayuda Candy, que hubiéramos hecho!_

_Ni lo digas! Me encanta mi trabajo, nunca habría podido negarles mi ayuda, de nuevo muchas felicidades, con su permiso_ – se giró para irse de la habitación – _por cierto, Albert ya ordenó poner a su disposición un auto para que se dirijan allá, hasta luego._

Desde el balcón Candy observaba como la pareja se retiraba de allí, y los siguió con la mirada hasta que el auto desapareció. No se había percatado que atrás de ella, estaba Albert, que se le acercó para abrazarla.

_Mi pequeña! Te amo tanto tanto…_ - y la besó con mucha pasión

_Y yo a ti, mi príncipe, soy muy feliz contigo!_

_Mi amor, yo quiero hablar contigo, bueno, no sé si me entiendas, pero este día me di cuenta de que… para mí ser padre sería lo mejor que me pasara en la vida, no pude evitar sentirme tan feliz por Terry y su esposa, y ahora también por Archie y Annie! Candy mi amor, no sabes que feliz me harías si me dieras un hijo._

Candy no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le dijo

_Seremos padres más pronto de lo que piensas cariño._

_Eso espero! De todo corazón!_

_Bueno, pues parece que solo esperarás aproximadamente unos… 7 meses para tener en tus brazos a tu primogénito_ – le sonrió muy seductoramente y haciendo que el hombre no asimilara bien el comentario.

_No! de verdad pequeña? Eso quiere decir que… ya estás esperando?_

_Sí!_ – y lo abrazó de nuevo

_Mi amor! Mi amor! Gracias!_ – y la cargó con notable facilidad para llevarla a su recamara y allí, amarla de nuevo, como solo él podía hacerlo…

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, posteriormente explicare el porqué del tan repentino cambio de Susana, pues recuerden que en los capítulos anteriores había cambiado para bien, y ahora otra vez se comporta rara. Ya lo verán! Besos a todas y gracias!


	7. De nuevo la desdicha

ADVERTENCIA: Al final de este capítulo hay escenas fuertes, la intención es añadirle más realismo a la historia.

CAPITULO VII

Reposando en un sofá se encuentra la chica pelirroja leyendo el periódico que su servidumbre hizo el favor de llevar hasta sus aposentos. Una nota en especial le llamó mucho la atención:

"Este fin de semana se llevó a cabo la gran celebración del primer aniversario de bodas del Sr. William A. Andrew y la Sra. Candice W. de Andrew, así como también del matrimonio del Sr. Archibald Cornwell con la Sra. Annie B. de Cornwell, en una majestuosa fiesta a las que solo esta familia está acostumbrada. De muy buena fuente se sabe que a la celebración acudió el exitoso actor Terrence Graham acompañado de su hermosa esposa, quien por cierto, luce un embarazo muy avanzado…"

_Estúpidos!_ – dijo mientras aventó el diario al piso, mientras tanto alguien entraba sin avisar.

_Ya ya hermanita! Ya cásate, cada día estás mas amargada…_

_No me digas que a ti no te molesta que esos estúpidos se burlen de nosotros? Nos han excluido de todos los eventos! Y eso gracias a tu adoradita la huérfana! Y lo peor del caso es que la imbécil de la Tía abuela ya no nos defiende, la prefiere a ella! _

_Tranquila Eliza, dale tiempo al tiempo, ya verás que esos ingratos nos la pagarán._

_Mmm parece que algo traes en mente, querido hermanito…_

_Me has pillado! Jajaja, verás… a mi me interesa Candy, me gusta más que nunca! Y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como otro la disfruta en mi lugar._

_Continúa._

_Bien, tú también tienes un interés personal en todo esto, y no es precisamente Candy._

_Que es lo que supones?_

_Ay hermanita! No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que el ex vagabundo no te es indiferente!_

_Pero de que estás hablando?_

_No finjas conmigo, te conozco muy bien_

_Jum!_ – chilló mientras le mostraba su perfil – _es verdad, no lo voy a negar, el tío Albert es un hombre tan apuesto…_

_Bien, entonces llevemos a cabo el plan que preparé, te contaré a ver qué te parece._

Y así durante un rato Neal le detalló su maquiavélico plan dejando a su hermana con la boca abierta pero fascinada por lo que su hermano tramaba.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de Chicago, alguien toca la puerta de una habitación

_Adelante_

_Compermiso, sra. Susana, usted y su bebé se encuentran en excelentes condiciones, en tres días más les daré de alta y no tendrán problemas en viajar hasta Nueva York._

_Qué alegría Dr. Lenard, muchas gracias por las atenciones._

_Ni lo diga sra. Me alegra que se encuentren estables, y si me permiten, tengo que atender otros pacientes._ – y mientras el doctor salió de la habitación saludó a Terry quien venía llegando.

_Ya escuchaste amor? En tres días saldremos de aquí!_

_Me alegra mucho Susie_ – pero desde el nacimiento de su hijo, el semblante de Terry había dado un cambio drástico, se le notaba más pensativo, en pocas palabras, como que algo le preocupaba.

En la recepción de ese mismo hospital un hombre rubio alto preguntaba por la paciente Susana Marlowe, pero mientras le daban la información, él no pudo evitar percatarse que a su lado iba caminando con un gran porte una joven mujer doctora, alta, delgada, con un cabello castaño muy brillante, y un rostro bellísimo. En su pecho sintió una extraña sensación, no se explicaba por qué esa mujer lo dejó así de impresionado. En la salita de esa recepción platicaba Candy con dos enfermeras que fueron sus compañeras de clase, y ella tampoco pudo evitar notar la presencia de esa hermosa doctora.

_Doctora Kelly?_

_Oh… Candy!_

_Que alegría verla de nuevo!_ – y corrió a saludarla muy efusivamente.

_Candy como has estado? Me da a mi también mucho gusto verte! –_ y mientras aquel hombre rubio que quedó impresionado con aquella belleza se fue acercando.

_He estado de maravilla! Mire, le presento a mi esposo el señor Albert Andrew, cariño, ella es la doctora Kelly, recuerdas que te platiqué durante el tiempo que trabajé en las minas?_

_Desde luego, doctora, es un placer conocerle_ – le dijo mientras le besó la mano.

_El gusto es mío Sr. Andrew, por Dios Candy, te casaste! Y mira que esposo tan apuesto tienes!_ – y el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Mi esposo no solo es el hombre más guapo, sino el más maravilloso! Pero basta de hablar de mí! Cuénteme que ha sido de su vida Dra._

_No hay mucho que contar Candy, como verás ahora trabajo en este hospital, aunque sí hay algo que te agradará saber, y eso es que mi hermano y yo estamos viviendo ya juntos, fue exonerado por el juez debido a que no encontraron las pruebas suficientes sobre la muerte de ese hombre, además de que no tiene antecedentes penales._

_Que gusto! No sabes qué gusto me da saber eso!_

_Si, y está trabajando muy duro para poner su propio consultorio veterinario._

_Vaya! No sabes cómo me encantaría verle de nuevo, por favor envíale mis saludos!_

_Desde luego Candy, y si me disculpas, tengo que retirarme, Sr. Andrew, mucho gusto. Ya saben, pueden encontrarme cuando quieran aquí._

_Claro que si Dra. Kelly, hasta pronto!_

Y mientras se retiraba no podía evitar pensar "que hombre tan guapo el marido de Candy, vaya que chiquilla! Me alegra verla tan contenta…"

Mientras tanto, Candy y su esposo subían a la habitación de Susana, que se encontraba con Terry.

_Buenos días, ¿se puede?_

_Por supuesto, pasen_ – contestó Terry muy alegre

_¿Cómo están? Preguntó Candy mientras se acercaba a Susana a saludarla y entregarle un regalo para el bebé._

_El doctor los dará de alta en tres días._

_Eso quiere decir que se encuentran mejor, me da mucho gusto!_

_A mí también me da mucho gusto_ – dijo Albert mientras se dirigía a Terry – _aprovecho este momento para despedirnos, verás… no le he dado la luna de miel que se merece a mi esposa y al fin partiremos en estos días._

_No te preocupes Albert, me alegró mucho verlos de nuevo _– dijo sin evitar sentir un rayo de celos.

Todos se despidieron, y cuando fue el turno de Candy y Terry estos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada, en los ojos de ambos se dibujaba la misma tristeza de aquella despedida también en un hospital pero de Nueva York. Ninguno quería aceptar que muy en el fondo de su corazón, eso les estaba doliendo, así es que Candy tomó la iniciativa y se despidió.

_Cuídense mucho, por favor, cuida mucho de tu bebé._

_Gracias, tu también por favor_ – se dieron un corto abrazo.

Candy y su marido se dirigieron a un consultorio en ese mismo hospital para valorar su embarazo y ver si estaba en las condiciones aptas de hacer un viaje largo; el doctor les hizo los análisis correspondientes y la citó en 5 días más.

Durante ese tiempo Susana y su bebé fueron dados de alta y por consiguiente regresaron a su hogar en Nueva York, pero durante el trayecto en tren esa pareja parecía que no se conociera, a Terry se le notaba muy aislado, pensativo, mientras que Susana permanecía en absoluto silencio sin dirigirle la palabra a su esposo, únicamente salían de su letargo cuando el pequeño bebé necesitaba algo o lloraba.

Llegando a la estación ya se encontraba allí esperándolos la madre de Terry, quien corrió emocionada a recibirlos y por supuesto, se moría de ganas de abrazar a su nieto.

_Dios santo! Terry que alegre noticia me diste, no dudé en venir a recibirlos! Que tal Susana cómo estás?_

_De maravilla Eleonor, gracias._

_Déjame cargar a este hermoso príncipe!_ – le dijo la emocionada abuela a su nuera mientras esta no tardó en darle al bebé.

_Ay Terry! está hermoso! Pero hay que apresurarnos a llegar a la casa pues esta hermosura no debe estar tanto tiempo expuesto._

Se encaminaron hacia el auto que llevaba la actriz, se dirigieron a la casa en donde vivían Terry y Susana y ya estando en la sala de esa casa:

_Y como le pondrán de nombre?_

_Verás madre, no hemos hablado de eso aún…_

_Mathew, se llamará Mathew -_ habló Susana muy segura.

_Y porque ese nombre?_ – preguntó Terry

_Es un nombre especial para mí, eso es todo, ahora si me disculpas, subiré a descansar_ – y la mujer sin su bebé en brazos se dirigió a su recamara dejando a una Eleonor y a un Terry incrédulos.

_Hijo, no quiero parecer entrometida pero, tu eres el padre y también tienes derecho a opinar sobre el nombre de tu hijo._ – le dijo Eleonor mientras arrullaba a su nieto.

_Madre, no me interesa tener discusiones con Susana, el nombre que eligió por mi está bien._

_Como quieras, pero… te noto muy raro, yo entiendo que ser padre es algo nuevo para ti, pero estoy segura de que allá en Chicago algo te afectó._

_Que quieres decir?_

_Vamos Terry! te conozco! Es Candy quien te tiene así de pensativo verdad?_

_Por favor! Quieres dejar de entrometerte? Candy es una mujer casada y yo también estoy casado, es mas yo tengo un hijo ya! No veo porque tienes que meter a Candy en esto!_

_Está bien! Te daré el tiempo necesario de asimilar las cosas y puedas confiar en mí, yo solo estaba preocupada, ahora discúlpame, tengo un compromiso y debo irme._ – y después de entregarle al bebé se dirigió a la salida.

"Candy… debo dejar de pensar en ti, eres de otro!" pensó mientras creyó prudente llevar a su bebé con su madre, a quien encontró dormida y al bebé solo lo acurrucó junto a ella y él se retiró de allí dejando instrucciones a su mucama de cuidar de Susana y su hijo.

Chicago

Ya habían transcurrido los 5 días que el médico le dio de lapso a Candy para asistir a su próxima consulta, ya estando en el hospital se volvieron a topar con la Dra. Kelly, platicaron muy a gusto y parecía haber una química muy agradable entre ella y Albert, mientras tanto el médico les llamó a su consultorio.

_Buenos días señores, Sra. Candy cómo se siente usted?_

_La verdad doctor un poco mas cansada de lo normal, pero me imagino que eso es normal._

_Desde luego, sí, sin embargo no les tengo noticias muy alentadoras…_

_Que quiere decir doctor?_ – preguntó Albert preocupado.

_Miren, seré honesto con ustedes. De acuerdo a los análisis realizados mi conclusión es que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, se han encontrado ciertas anormalidades en el útero, por lo cual usted debe guardar absoluto reposo, y bueno, creo que no es necesario que les diga los inconvenientes de que viajen ahora._

_Pero mi bebé está bien doctor? –_ dijo Candy muy exaltada.

_Tranquila Sra., debe de guardar la calma, si usted sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra el embarazo llegará a término, no se preocupen, es cuestión de que se cuide mucho, nada de correr, nada de viajar, nada de hacer actividades pesadas._

_Entendemos doctor, yo me encargaré de vigilarla._

_Albert! No soy una niña!_

_Amor, que no has escuchado al médico? Te conozco como te encanta trepar árboles y brincar por todos lados._

_Pues nada de trepar arboles por ahora, entendido señora?_

_Sí, sí! Ya lo sé! Por mi bebé me cuidaré muy bien._

_Perfecto, Sr. Andrew, aquí le entrego las indicaciones que debe seguir la señora, el tipo de alimentación, y los días que yo iré a su casa a hacer las consultas._

_Gracias doctor._

_De nada, cuídese mucho señora y nos vemos en una semana._

Salieron de aquel consultorio con unos semblantes que a la distancia se notaban más que tristes, pero con la firme determinación de luchar por ese pequeño ser que viene en camino. Ya estando en su mansión…

_Pequeña, se perfecto que no te gusta estar encerrada, pero entiendes que es necesario verdad?_

_Si cariño, trataré de soportarlo solo porque los amo tanto a mi bebé y a ti, no te preocupes por mí._

_Trataré de estar más tiempo a tu lado, por ahora será mejor que duermas amor._ – le besó en los labios y salió de su habitación.

Todos los días posteriores Albert, sí ya era el marido ideal, ahora lo era aún más, no había un día en que no llegara con un ramo de flores, o joyas, o postres dietéticos... la llenaba de mil detalles todos los días además de que permanecía junto a ella largas horas platicando, leyendo, o besándose…

Cierto día, la mansión Andrew recibió una inesperada visita.

_Buenos días, vengo a ver a la Sra. Candy, está en casa?_

_Desde luego que si srita. Cuál es su nombre? _

_Te tengo que dar mi nombre! Ejem! Perdón, pero no me puedes dejar pasar? _

_A decir verdad srita., tengo estrictas instrucciones de no dejar pasar a cualquier persona a ver a la Sra., ella está convaleciente._

_¿convaleciente? Oye! Yo no soy cualquier persona! Soy Eliza Leagan, sobrina del señor Andrew y por lo tanto amiga entrañable de Candy, tengo tanto tiempo de no verla!_

_Oh! Discúlpeme usted señorita, soy nuevo trabajando aquí, le ruego me disculpe, venga por favor._

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eliza, mientras pensaba que esa era la mejor oportunidad de destrozar a Candy. "por que estará convaleciente?" se preguntaba…

Toc toc toc

_Adelante_

_Hola Candy!_

_Eliza! Que haces aquí?_

_Oh Candy! Por favor tienes que ayudarme! Tienes que ayudarme!_

_Pero que pasa Eliza?_

_Mi hermano! Neal! Lo van a matar!_

_Que dices? Pero cómo?_

_Se metió en no sé qué problemas y unos tipos lo golpearon! Está en el callejón de aquí al lado, por favor Candy ayúdalo!_

_Pero Eliza, no puedo levantarme, me encantaría ayudarlo pero no puedo levantarme!_

_Por favor Candy, tu eres enfermera! Ve a revisarlo! Por favor!_

_Mira, mejor llamemos un servicio de ambulancia_

_Noooo, noo! Tardarán mucho! Candy tu puedes darle los primeros auxilios por favor!_ – y sin pensarlo la jaló del brazo obligándola a salir de la cama.

_Está bien está bien! Pero te advierto que no debo correr! Guarda la calma Eliza por favor!_

_Vamos, vamos!_

_Oye pero porque me traes a la puerta trasera?_

_Por que por aquí queda más cerca llegar al callejón donde está mi hermano, apúrate!_ – y sin importarle que Candy le dijo que no podía correr, ésta la hacía apresurarse más.

_Llegamos, allá está Neal._

_Pero… Eliza, Neal no parece estar herido!_

_Jajajajajajaja_ – y acto seguido aventó unos contenedores de basura para que Candy no pudiese huir. – _que se diviertan!_

_Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo preciosura_ – le dijo Neal con un tono arrogante.

_Neal, no sé que quieran de mí, pero por favor no me hagas daño_ – respondió Candy tratando inútilmente de caminar hacia la salida.

_Yo no te quiero hacer daño mi amor, claro, si no pones resistencia no te haré daño_ – le dijo mientras la jaloneó y con muchas ansias comenzó a lamerle todo el rostro y cuello.

_Suéltame! Suéltame! Me das asco! _

_Mira chula! No puedes hacer nada! Vas a ser mía, solo mía entendiste! Como siempre debió haber sido maldita huérfana!_ – la abofeteó haciendo que cayera al suelo, comenzó a rasgarle el vestido salvajemente mientras ella gritaba más y más, totalmente asustada y desesperada.

_Por lo que más quieras! Neal no me hagas daño! No te metas en problemas por favor! Dejame!_

_No mi dama de establo! Nunca te dejaré ir, porque en cuanto te haga mía vamos a huir de aquí, te llevaré muy lejos y seremos felices! Me oíste! Tu y yo! Y todos los días te haré mía! _

_Noo! Nooo! Dejame! Suéltame! –_ sin obtener éxito ella trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero los golpes que éste le propinaba la dejaban más aturdida. Posteriormente él la despojó de su ropa interior, pero con una sola vez que logró penetrarla se hizo presente un enorme charco de sangre.

_Que es esto!_

_Que estoy embarazada imbécil! Llevame a un hospital estúpido! mira lo que has provocado! Ahhhh!_

_Pero qué asco!_ – y con el rostro lleno de terror el muy cobarde salió huyendo de allí, dejando a Candy tirada en el suelo, gritando desesperadamente por ayuda.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos en que un hombre maduro pasaba por ese lugar y se percató de los gritos, sin pensarlo nada se dirigió a donde estaba Candy, con un gran esfuerzo logró esquivar los contenedores.

_Señorita que le sucede?_

_Por favor, necesito ir a un hospital! Estoy perdiendo a mi bebé, por favor! Ayúdeme!_ – le decía al hombre entre sollozos.

_Desde luego que sí, tranquilícese por favor_. – y como pudo el hombre la cargo entre sus brazos y ella le indicó que la llevara al hospital donde trabaja su médico particular.

Tardaron otros 10 minutos en llegar e inmediatamente la trasladaron al servicio de urgencias, en donde estaba como encargada la Dra. Kelly, quien no pudo evitar poner enormes ojos de asombro cuando vió que la paciente que llegó gravísima era nada menos que Candy.

Continuará…

Hola! Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, lamento si herí la sensibilidad de alguien, yo no estoy de acuerdo en la violencia, es más, es algo que me mata! Pero son cosas reales, cosas que inevitablemente pasan y decidí ponerlo en la historia para darle más realismo, más suspenso y sobre todo más drama. Otra cosita, recuerdan a la Dra. Kelly? Espero que sí, envíenme sus opiniones acerca de este personaje. Gracias por leerme!


	8. Sobreponiendose al dolor

CAPITULO VIII

Nueva York

En la habitación del pequeño Mathew solo se alcanzaban a escuchar gritos y llantos cada vez más fuertes. Terry venía llegando de uno de sus ensayos y cuando se percató del ruido no dudó en subir a averiguar qué pasaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar estaba su pequeño bebé llorando completamente solo; lo cargó y comenzó a calmarlo.

_Hey pequeñito! Calma, todo está bien, donde se habrá metido tu madre?_

Salió de la habitación y se percató que la habitación que compartía con Susana estaba cerrada con seguro, tocó con desesperación pero no le abrió. Se dirigió con su mucama pero se percató que ya se había retirado ya a su casa. Sin saber qué hacer con el bebé le llamó por teléfono a su mamá.

_Madre, cómo estás? _

_Bien hijo, porque llamas a estas horas?_

_Es que mi bebé llora mucho y no se calma! No sé qué hacer!_

_Y su mamá?_

_No lo se! Se encerró y no me abre!_

_Bien, hijo cálmate, ya lo alimentaste?_

_No_

_Ha de tener hambre, busca un biberón y dáselo, y si no se calma revísale el pañal, si está mojado cámbialo, y si aún así no se calmara tómale la temperatura o desvístelo, puede que le moleste la ropita o…_

_Por todos los cielos! Son demasiadas cosas!_

_Ni modo hijo, eres padre._

_Está bien, haré lo que me dijiste y si no logro que se calme puedo volver a llamarte verdad?_

_Desde luego, dale un beso a mi nieto hermoso, buenas noches._

_Buenas noches madre y gracias._

Se dirigió a la cocina y no tardó en ubicar los accesorios necesarios para prepararle la leche a su bebé, se fue otra vez a la habitación del pequeño y en la silla mecedora lo alimentó; para él fue un momento único, tierno, no podía creer que un ser tan pequeño provocara tantas emociones.

_Sabes pequeñito? Todo el mundo me dice que en cuanto te conviertes en padre se siente maravilloso… para serte sincero, el día que naciste no me transmitiste nada… pero no creas que no te quiero! Tal vez era necesario acercarnos más, pues ahora me siento más apegado a ti_ – le dijo con mucha dulzura mientras el bebito se fue quedando dormido.

Cuando lo acostó en su cuna se fue a tocarle de nuevo a su mujer, ésta se levantó a abrir de muy mala gana además de que se tardó en hacerlo por su pierna, e inmediatamente se volvió a acostar.

_Se puede saber por qué estaba el niño a grito tendido y tu aquí encerrada?_

_Déjame en paz!_

_Te dejaré en paz hasta que me expliques por qué no atiendes al niño!_

_Solo yo tengo que atenderlo?_

_Eres su madre!_

_Ja! Tu también tienes responsabilidades con el_

_Así es, tanto que ya me encargué de darle de comer y dormirlo, pero mientras no esté yo aquí te exijo que lo atiendas!_

_Tú no tienes derecho de exigirme nada! Si me disculpas necesito dormir!_ – y se tapó hasta la cabeza sin seguir escuchando mas los reclamos de Terry.

Esa noche fue muy larga para Terry, pues el bebé se despertó cada hora pidiendo su alimento.

Chicago

_Sr. William, tiene una llamada telefónica urgente._ – le decía George a Albert mientras iba llegando a su empresa.

_Quien es George?_

_Del hospital_

_La atenderé de inmediato, gracias_ – se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oficina donde se encontraba el teléfono.

_Diga?_

_Es usted el Sr. William Andrew?_

_A sus ordenes_

_Tenemos en la sala de urgencias a su esposa la Sra. Candice…_

_Como dice? Pero acabo de salir de mi casa! Como es que llegó ahí? No entiendo!_

_Sr. Tranquilícese, necesitamos que venga a hacer la documentación necesaria para seguirla atendiendo…_

_Que es lo que le pasó!_

_Parece que sufrió un accidente, no lo sabemos bien, está inconsciente, pero tememos que está teniendo un aborto espontaneo…_

_Por Dios! Voy de inmediato!_

"Esto debe ser una broma del mal gusto" pensó Albert, pero recordó que no acababa de salir de su casa, que primero se dirigió a una florería a hacer un encargo especial para Candy, y por lo tanto, se demoró, pero no se explicaba por qué ella había sufrido un accidente, ¿de qué manera? Si hasta ahora ella había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del médico. Ya estando en el hospital, se dirigió al servicio de urgencias donde de inmediato visualizó a la Dra. Kelly.

_Dra. Kelly? Como está Candy? Por favor dígame!_

_Calma Sr. Andrew, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por estabilizarla, pero tiene que guardar la calma._

_Pero que fue lo que pasó?_

_La trajo un señor mayor, le comentó a la recepcionista que encontró a Candy pidiendo auxilio en un callejón, e inmediatamente la trajo aquí._

_¿Callejón? De qué habla? Que hacia Candy allí? _

_Cálmese! No lo sabremos hasta que Candy reaccione y nos diga que pasó._

_Dra. Por lo que usted mas quiera, salve a mi bebé! Que no les pase nada a ninguno de los dos! Por favor!_

_Estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo_ – no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, no se atrevía a decirle a aquel hombre el peligro inminente en el que se encontraba el embarazo de su esposa. – con permiso, iré a ver cómo está ella.

Dos horas más tarde trasladaron a Candy del quirófano a una habitación.

_Sr. Andrew_ – habló la Dra. Kelly _– puede usted pasar a ver a Candy pero, le tengo que informar antes que…_

_Que! Que sucede!_

_Perdió a su bebé, lo siento muchísimo! Por favor, cuídela mucho, trate de no alterarla, ella se encuentra muy deprimida._

_Entiendo, gracias por todo Dra._ – y con un nudo en la garganta se aguantó su llanto, no permitiría que su pequeña aparte tuviera que soportar verlo a él decaído.

Entró a la habitación, se quedó perplejo al ver que en el rostro de Candy había moretones, tenía una mejilla hinchada, en sus brazos había marcas de dedos y rasguñones "pero por Dios, que te sucedió mi amor!" pensó él. Ella ya no dormía, solo tenía los ojos cerrados y al sentir la presencia de Albert los abrió de inmediato.

_Pequeña! Mi amor! Cómo estás?_ – pero Candy solo se volteó evitándole la mirada – _pequeña, mírame, por favor, estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, nunca te faltará mi apoyo, sabes que te amo más que a nada, si no quieres hablar ahora no te presionaré, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y lucharemos por superar esto, te lo prometo mi amor!_ – le dio un beso en su cabeza y ella solo alcanzó a decir mientras lloraba

_Neal…_

_Que! Ese estúpido te hizo esto! Candy por que no respondes!_

…_.._

_Amor! Que te hizo ese infeliz? Te dejaré descansar, discúlpame por haberme puesto así, no debo alterarte, descansa por favor mi amor!_ - Besó su mano y salió inmediatamente, corriendo como si se le escapara algo, iba hecho una furia y sin poder contenerse más y sin importarle que lo observaran, comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto en otra mansión de Chicago, llegaba un moreno agitado y nervioso.

_Elisa! Elisa! Dónde estás?_

_Aquí, en mi recamara, puedes pasar… que pasa?_

_El plan no salió bien! Todo está perdido! _

_Que! Cálmate! Qué pasó?_

_Resulta que Candy está embarazada! Sí! Escuchaste bien! En cuanto empecé a hacerla mía… no se qué rayos pasó pero me morí del terror al ver que se estaba desangrando, fue horrible! No me vino otra cosa a la mente más que salir corriendo!_

_Y ella? Dónde está? Se quedó ahí?_

_Sí_

_Eres un inepto! Seguramente la encontrarán! idiota! Y obviamente va a abrir la boca… agh si serás estúpido!_

_Que vamos a hacer hermanita! _

No! tu qué vas a hacer! Tú fuiste el que ideó todo esto y el que lo echó a perder!

Recuerda que tu también estás involucrada, tu visitaste la mansión no lo recuerdas?

No puede ser! Neal! De verdad estamos perdidos!

Y completamente nerviosos no salieron de esa habitación, estaban discutiendo, planeando que harían. El plan que habían confabulado parecía muy simple: Elisa, se iba a encargar de que Candy saliera, Neal recordaba que alguna vez Candy lo salvó de unos pandilleros, por eso mismo, estaba seguro de que ahora tampoco se negaría a ayudarlo, y en cuanto lo hiciera se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos, él haría que eso pareciera un secuestro, mientras que Elisa tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Albert, fingiendo haber cambiado y ofreciéndole toda su ayuda para encontrar a Candy, así poco a poco se iba a ganar la confianza de éste y en el momento que menos lo esperara, ella iba a utilizar sus sucias armas para que él cayera y la hiciera suya.

Pero a los hermanitos fantásticos les falló todo, Neal se encargó de espiar la mansión Andrew, se enteró de que había un nuevo empleado, de que Candy ya no salía de la casa, se memorizó los horarios de hora y llegada de Albert. Por lo tanto planeó la manera de engañarla y llevársela.

En ese momento, entraba a la mansión Leagan un Albert furioso, como nunca se le había visto, entró empujando a la servidumbre, azotando las puertas, pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras gritaba eufórico.

_Donde estas Neal! Sal y da la cara cobarde!_

_William por Dios que escándalo! Que sucede?_ – dijo Sarah

_Donde están tus hijos!_

_Para que los quieres? En ese estado ni creas que te permitiré verlos!_

_Dime donde están!_ – le gritó mientras zangoloteaba a la mujer de los brazos.

_En sus recamaras! Pero que harás William?_ – dijo la mujer asustada.

La soltó, la aventó y corrió al segundo nivel de la mansión, tiró todas las puertas desesperado, pero en ninguna de las habitaciones, se encontraban esos dos. El señor Leagan salió de su estudio para ver lo sucedido.

_William, que sucede?_

_Sucede… Sucede! Que tus malditos hijos han asesinado a mi hijo! Escuchaste!_ – le dijo mientras lo sostenía de las solapas.

_William! Cálmate! Estás seguro de eso?_

_Que me calme! Como me voy a calmar! Mi esposa está en un hospital, acaba de abortar! Y tus hijos tuvieron mucho que ver en esto! Ella entre su profunda depresión mencionó el nombre de Neal, y seguro estoy de que el inútil ese no actuó solo!_

_Tranquilo, te ayudaré William…_ - y Albert lo soltó – _Sarah, donde están nuestros hijos?_

_Por Dios! Le crees lo que te está diciendo?_

_Donde están?_

_Y yo que sé!_ – dijo Sarah molestísima mientras se retiraba pensando "porque siempre culpan a mis niños de todo"

_William, te reitero que tendrás todo mi apoyo en esto, no sé que he hecho mal con mis hijos, yo… no lo sé…!_ – y sin poder aguantar el llanto se sentó en su sofá poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, estaba desesperado.

_Leagan _– dijo Albert ya más sereno – _lamento mucho que sean tus hijos los involucrados, pero no soporto que se metan con Candy! Me iré para no atormentarte, me imagino cómo te debes de sentir, pero si te digo que yo por mi cuenta buscaré a tus hijos y los haré que paguen!_ – y sin más se retiró de esa casa maldiciéndola.

Cinco días después, Candy fue dada de alta, físicamente estaba más recuperada, sin embargo psicológicamente estaba destrozada, desde lo sucedido no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, solo se aferraba a su almohada a llorar y llorar hasta que la venciera el cansancio, no comía, no bebía nada, las enfermeras hacían un enorme esfuerzo por que alimentarla, los psicólogos también hacían un gran esfuerzo por hacer que superara lo sucedido. El director del hospital decidió que para su recuperación sería mejor que estuviese en su hogar, y allí le mandaría al mejor psicólogo para que la atienda.

Mientras tanto, Albert ya se había encargado de interrogar a toda su servidumbre; después de muchos regaños y amenazas ese nuevo empleado habló, estaba muy avergonzado por lo sucedido, le dijo toda la verdad a su patrón y éste comprendió que ese empleado no tenía conocimiento sobre la familia Leagan, se reprochó a sí mismo el no decirle, se confió de que ellos ya tenían más de un año de no acercarse a Candy, así es que no lo despidió, pero si le impuso un severo castigo.

Albert trataba por todos los medios de contentar a Candy, de hacer que hablara, quería saber todo lo sucedido, pero el psicólogo le llamó la atención diciéndole que forzar a Candy a contar lo sucedido podría ser perjudicial, que tendría que esperar más tiempo. Mientras tanto Albert solo se limitó a poner una denuncia en contra de Elisa y Neal, y contrató detectives privados para que los busquen pues desde el día que armó el alboroto en esa mansión no se sabía nada de ellos.

Él intentaba hacer de todo para que Candy hablara y dejara de estar deprimida, se comunicó con la Srita. Pony y la hermana María para que hablaran con ella aunque sea por teléfono pero Candy se negaba, les pidió a Archie y a Annie que se fueran a vivir a la mansión el tiempo en que Candy necesitara recuperarse y éstos aceptaron sin dudarlo. Annie se sentía destrozada al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, se la pasaba horas y horas en su recamara alentándola para que comiera, cuidándola, pero Candy seguía resistiéndose. No se explicaba por qué la presencia de sus seres más queridos no ayudaba en nada.

_Candy, mi querida Candy, tienes que luchar! Tu vida vale mucho, no te dejes morir de esta manera tan cruel… los que más te queremos estamos aquí a tu lado… por favor Candy! No nos hagas esto, ¿sabes que yo te adoro verdad?_ – le decía Annie llorando – _tu siempre has sabido salir adelante! Siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir! Candy por favor… _- cada vez se le quebraba más la voz, y no era para menos, pues mientras hablaba Candy solo mantenía la mirada pérdida, con los ojos nublados y el rostro demacrado lleno de lágrimas. Pero para sorpresa de Annie, al fin logró decir algo, muy quedamente…

_Quiero estar sola Annie…_ - y sin más se dio la vuelta, abrazó su almohada y siguió llorando.

Annie salió de esa recamara más triste aún, preguntándose de que manera podía ayudarla, de repente chasqueó los dedos "Eso es!, porque no lo pensé antes? Dios mío, discúlpame por lo que haré… pero creo que es la única solución para Candy y sé que lo comprenderás…"

Nueva York

Las discusiones entre Susana y Terry eran cada día más frecuentes; la maternidad tenía a Susana muy aturdida, a pesar de contar con una niñera de tiempo completo ella se sentía agotada, o más bien, desesperada.

Cierto día, Terry llegó a su casa y como siempre, escuchó los llantos del pequeño de dos semanas de nacido, corrió a su habitación, pero no se esperaba con lo que se iba a encontrar. Susana con una agresividad irreconocible estaba golpeando a su bebé, le gritaba y le propinaba los golpes en donde cayeran, que en ese cuerpo tan pequeñito prácticamente los golpes caían en todos lados.

_Estás loca! Porque le pegas?_ – le gritó Terry quitándole al bebé.

_No te entrometas!_

_Me entrometo porque es mi hijo! Estás loca! _

_No tienes ningún derecho de entrometerte!_

_Ah no? según tu porque?_

_Ya no lo soporto! Me desespera!_ – y llorando salió de habitación.

Terry se quedó hecho una furia con su bebé en brazos mientras trataba de calmarlo, después se fue hacia donde estaba la niñera.

_Angélica, necesito que me guardes en una maleta las cosas más básicas del niño._

_Sí señor._

_A donde te piensas llevar a mi hijo?_ – interrumpió Susana que escuchó la breve conversación.

_No que ya no lo soportas? Te quitaré la carga de encima, deberías estar agradecida._

_No te lo puedes llevar! Es mi hijo!_

_También mío!_

_No!_

_¿No qué?_

_Que no te lo lleves!_

_Mira Susana… he tratado te entenderte! Me he hecho cargo de los cuidados de Matt mientras estoy en casa, pero nunca toleraré que lo golpees! No tienes por qué hacerlo! Es un bebé y es tu hijo, no tienes compasión?_

_Perdóname Terry… yo no quise! Estaba desesperada entiende! Llora demasiado, no me deja descansar! No sé qué hacer?_

_Pues me lo llevaré a casa de mi madre y espero aproveches para "descansar", pues cuando lo traiga de regreso no quiero que se encuentre con una madre salvaje, por Dios! Ni los animales! Loca!_ – y tomando la maleta con las cosas del bebé se lo llevó en brazos dirigiéndose a la residencia de Eleonor, pero antes de que pudiera partir…

_Sr. Grandchester, ha llegado un telegrama para usted_ – le dijo su mayordomo.

_Gracias Edward, puedes retirarte_ – y con esfuerzos por tener al bebé en brazos abrió de inmediato el sobre, quedando completamente sorprendido por el contenido

"Candy está muy mal, te necesita. Elisa y Neal. Urgente que vengas. Annie"

¿Candy? Que le habrán hecho ahora esos idiotas? – y como si un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo poseyera no lo pensó ni un instante y antes de llevar a su bebé con su abuela, se dirigió a la estación de trenes a comprar su boleto a Chicago. Como el tren tardaría otras tres horas en partir tuvo el tiempo suficiente de ir a casa de Eleonor.

_Madre! Necesito que te hagas cargo de mi hijo por un buen rato, no sé cuánto._

_Claro que si Terry pero que sucedió?_

_No sé ni por dónde empezar a explicarte!_

_Por el principio, no estaría mal._

_La estúpida de Susana lo golpeó!_

_Que!_

_Si si, por eso lo traje, pero eso no es todo!_

_Lo lastimó?_

_No! gracias a Dios no, pero recibí un telegrama donde me dicen que Candy está muy mal… mamá en tres horas parto a Chicago, no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin saber que le sucedió! Por favor, quédate con mi hijo y si viene Susana por el… Dios! No sé si se lo debas dar! Esa mujer está cada día más loca! _

_Calma! Yo sabré que hacer hijo tu vete sin cuidado._

_Gracias madre! No te opondrás a que me vaya?_

_Desde luego que no! esa muchacha es el amor de tu vida, tienes que hacer algo para lograr que ella esté bien, sabrá Dios que le sucedió!_

_No, no! ella ya no es el amor de mi vida, como dices eso? Me preocupo por ella por el simple hecho de que siempre le tendré un gran cariño…_

_Y yo nací ayer? Hijo no discutiré eso contigo ahora, vete antes de que te deje el tren. No te preocupes por Mathew, no permitiré que esa mujer le vuelva a poner un dedo encima! Tenlo por seguro._

_Gracias madre! Me voy_! – y dándole un beso se retiró de esa casa casi volando.

Chicago

Annie estaba muy nerviosa, se preguntaba una y otra vez si hizo bien en enviar ese telegrama. Recordó la última discusión que tuvo con Candy, esa discusión en la que ella le confesaba que no había consumado su matrimonio. Cuando le cuestionó sobre sus sentimientos hacia Terry, Candy tuvo una reacción rara. Eso solo le demostró a Annie una sola cosa: Candy no lo ha logrado olvidar.

"Espero de todo corazón que Terry pueda ayudarla, me siento tan mal por Albert… pero creo que todos esperamos la recuperación de Candy…"

Annie caminaba de un lado a otro y de repente, el mayordomo le informaba la llegada de un invitado.

_Terry! sí hágalo pasar!_

_Buenos días Annie_! – saludó Terry con cara de preocupación – _dime que sucedió? Donde está Candy?_

_Terry! no se decirte exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas, Candy no ha querido hablar de ello. Según se por Albert que Elisa vino a ver a Candy, se la llevó a un callejón, ahí estaba Neal… Dios no se que habrá pasado pero de repente Candy ya estaba en el_ _hospital… perdió a su bebé! –_ le confesó cubriéndose el rostro comenzando a llorar.

_Su bebé? Estaba embarazada?_

_Sí! Teníamos casi el mismo tiempo de embarazo… estaba tan contenta…_

_Dios mío! Que le habrá hecho ese infeliz? Y donde están ellos?_

_Huyeron! Como viles cobardes huyeron! _

_Desgraciados! Lo van a pagar Annie! Eso lo juro! Lo juro!_

_Terry por favor serénate, no es conveniente que Candy te vea así, recuerda que queremos que se recupere, está muy deprimida._

_Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, puedo verla?_

_Claro, vamos a su habitación_ – subieron y Annie no se molestó en tocar la puerta, le abrió el paso a Terry y este de inmediato entró.

_¿Candy? Soy yo…_ - y como si no existiera su convalecencia Candy se sentó de golpe en la cama al escuchar esa voz… esa voz que ella tanto disfrutaba escuchar.

_Te…Terry…_ - y una enorme sonrisa al fin, se dibujó en su rostro.

Continuará…

Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Mis Albert fans por favor no me odien! Ya verán que esto cada vez se pone más intenso, que pasará con estos dos que están a solas? No se lo pierdan! Prontito les traeré el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.


	9. El ansiado reencuentro

CAPITULO IX

Se quedó completamente inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, se le encogía el corazón de un gran dolor al verla a ella, su gran amor, en un estado tan lamentable, verla tan pálida, delgada, golpeada y afectada.

Ella por su parte sonreía al mismo tiempo que más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, agradecía infinitamente al cielo el tener al verdadero hombre dueño de su corazón allí, con ella, para estar a su lado y apoyarla.

Por fin, Terry salió de su letargo, se aventó prácticamente a la cama para abrazar a su pecosa.

_Candy! Estoy aquí para brindarte todo mi apoyo! Sabes que nunca dejaré de apoyarte verdad?_ – le decía mientras le tocaba el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.

_Oh Terry! Terry!_ – y sin poder decir más se aferraba más a su abrazo, lo apretaba, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Terry y siguió llorando.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, ¿Cuánto? Eso era lo que menos importaba, ambos disfrutaron enormemente ese abrazo tan deseado.

Annie dejó la puerta entreabierta, en el fondo de su corazón sentía la seguridad de que la presencia de Terry ayudaría a su amiga, ella mejor que nadie sabía perfecto lo que el amor es capaz de hacer, ella lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, el enorme amor que siente por su esposo Archie la hace sentirse segura ante cualquier adversidad. Se dirigió a su recamara a tomar una relajante ducha.

Albert decidió dejar los pendientes de la oficina a cargo de George, por la única razón de estar más tiempo con su esposa. Impacientemente entró a su casa, y llegando a la habitación de Candy escuchó susurros, vió la puerta entreabierta pero quiso averiguar primero quien se encontraba allí antes de entrar.

_Pecosa_ – rompió el silencio al fin Terry – _mírame a los ojos por favor_ – le dijo tomándola suavemente de la quijada para que ella lo viera – _tal vez no sea correcto lo que te diré, pero en estos momentos ya no me importa saber si hago o no las cosas bien; me parte el alma verte así, me muero de rabia por los infelices que te hicieron esto, no soporto que sufras! Candy… te amo…_ - ese "te amo" lo dijo en un susurro de sus labios que tenía muy cercanos a los de ella – _te amo con todo lo que mi alma tiene que ofrecer, nunca dejé de amarte y nunca dejaré de hacerlo aunque estemos con otras personas, porque sabes? Verdadero amor solo hay uno, y el amor de mi vida… es aquel que desde la primera vez que conocí me arrancó la mejor de mis sonrisas en el momento más triste _– le dio un tierno besó en la frente y la volvió a abrazar. Sorprendentemente, Candy al fin paró de llorar y de nuevo volvió a aferrarse a su abrazo.

Pero ahora, era a otra persona a la que el llanto lo invadía. Albert no podía contenerse, sentía rabia, y ganas no le faltaron de azotar esa puerta y correr a golpes a Terry, pero era más grande el amor a Candy que con sus mayores fuerzas se contuvo para no hacer una tontería frente a ella. Corrió desesperado a su estudio, comenzó a fumar un puro para tranquilizarse, se recargó en la ventana con el puño en la frente mientras trataba de arrancarse de la mente esa imagen de Candy recibiendo el abrazo de otro.

"¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Por qué te has entregado a mí amando a otro? Me dolía menos tu rechazo amor… aún así no te culpo de nada, pues este año ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida gracias a que con tu sola existencia le dabas sentido a mi vida… no importa que no me ames, eres la luz de todos mis días y por esa razón lucharé para que el sucio crimen que cometieron en tu contra no quede impune. Dedicaré mis mayores fuerzas a eso! Es una promesa amor… "

Mientras tanto, en una carretera federal con dirección a la frontera de México…

_¿Quieres detener un momento el auto? Muero de hambre!_

_¿Otra vez? Tenemos que cuidar el dinero no seas inconsciente!_

_Te di una orden!_

_Y yo te digo que no me detendré! Falta muy poco para llegar, no seas desesperada!_

_Ughh! No sé porque diablos hice caso de venir contigo!_

_Prefieres la cárcel hermanita?_

_Por supuesto que no! pero el solo hecho de haber huido habla mucho sobre nuestra culpabilidad, porque no lo pensé antes?_

Se te olvida que la violé! Me hubieran encerrado muchos años! Como crees que nos hubiéramos librado de eso? Y no me mires así! Aunque tu casi no hiciste nada eso no quiere decir que no te hubiese tocado un buen tiempo encerrada!

Pasadas cinco horas, llegaron a su destino. La granja contaba con enormes hectáreas, pero aun así carecía de lujos y de espacio confortante.

_Ashh! Qué lugar tan apestoso y horrible! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

_Jajajaja ay hermanita ahora si me hiciste reír! Jajajajaja_

_Cállate inútil! Mas te vale encontrar otra solución pronto! No creo soportar mucho tiempo aquí._

_Ya te dije, si prefieres la cárcel puedes regresarte…_

_Deja de decir eso! Cuando llamarás a Néstor? El te prometió ayuda o no?_

_No desesperes, tenemos que pensar detenidamente que haremos y después lo llamamos._

_De acuerdo, ¿Qué tienes en mente? Y por favor! No vuelvas a cometer otra estupidez!_

_Mira, Néstor tiene muchos contactos en Inglaterra, es muy probable que nos quiera enviar para allá, ¿Cómo ves? _

_Perfecto! _

_Bien pues no perdamos más tiempo._ – posteriormente recorrieron un par de kilómetros buscando un teléfono para poder comunicarse con el mafioso.

Chicago

Una hora después, Albert estaba más sereno, después de meditarlo mucho él prefirió la salud de su esposa antes de darle importancia a sus celos, y si Terry era la medicina que ella necesitaba él estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Cuando el amor es verdadero, lo más importante es el bienestar de la persona amada; eso es algo que Albert tenía clarísimo, pues contaba con un corazón de oro.

Salió de su estudio dirigiéndose hacia la salida, necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensar la manera en que se comportaría con Terry después de haber presenciado tal escena, pero antes de salir, en la puerta principal se topó con otra visita. La mujer estaba preguntándole a un sirviente si podía ver a Candy.

_Dra. Kelly, que la trae por acá?_ – se apresuró a preguntar Albert a la guapa doctora.

_Buen día Sr. Andrew_ – pero la doctora se percató inmediatamente de los ojos rojos e hinchados del caballero – _oh! Le ruego me disculpe, creo que no vine en buen momento, solo vine a ver como sigue Candy, pero su empleado ha sido ya muy amable en decirme que sigue casi igual. Hasta luego!_

_No, espere no se valla –_ rogó Albert – _A Candy le dará mucho gusto verla, por favor no se valla, aunque tendrá que esperar un momento pues ella tiene… una visita._

_De acuerdo._

_Gusta algo de tomar?_

_Verá, no bebo alcohol, así es que un té estaría perfecto._

_Por supuesto, inmediatamente ordenaré que lo traigan_ – Albert se dirigió a la servidumbre, trajeron el té, y siguieron conversando.

_Bueno, yo quisiera pedirle un favor, no me agradan mucho los formalismos, que te parece Albert si nos "tuteamos"?_ – y el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el atrevimiento de la chica.

_De acuerdo doct… eh, Kelly_ – y el guapo hombre al fin esbozó su hermosa sonrisa.

_Albert por favor háblame de Candy, me tiene muy preocupada._

_Pues está recuperándose poco a poco, ya come un poco más, la estancia de su mejor amiga aquí la ha ayudado y también la visita de un amigo suyo_ – no pudo evitar decir esto sin verse notablemente triste.

_Entiendo, me alegra mucho_ – la dra. No quiso entrar en más detalles al ver la reacción de Albert – _pero… que belleza! Albert donde conseguiste este objeto?_ – se dirigió hacia una mesa en donde había una figura de un leopardo hermosamente tallada en madera y decorada, era una verdadera obra de arte.

_Es un recuerdo de África._

_Tú fuiste allí? Apoco África no es un continente maravilloso? Yo también tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo hace un tiempo y es hermoso, me encanta la naturaleza! Amo a los animales, bueno, eso es de familia! Mi hermano es veterinario!_ – le relataba la chica a Albert con una notable emoción.

_Me alegra que te guste tanto, y si me lo permites_ – dijo él tomando la figura – _tómalo como un obsequio _– y nuevamente le regaló otra de sus sonrisas junto con el leopardo. La dra. Recibió con mucho gusto el obsequio y se quedaron allí platicando unos 20 minutos más sobre sus aventuras en África y sus experiencias con animales. Albert estaba realmente a gusto con su compañía pero de repente bajó Annie.

_Oh! Albert llegaste temprano hoy?_ – dijo Annie con un tono nervioso.

_Sí, mira ven, te presento a la dra. Kelly; Kelly, ella es Annie la mejor amiga de Candy._

_Muchísimo gusto, es un placer._

_El gusto es mío._

_Annie _– de nuevo habló Albert _– ya se desocuparían Candy y Terry?_ – y la chica sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza.

_Eh… ah! Ya supiste que vino! Este… no lo sé, iré a averiguar…_

_Por favor, dile que aquí está Kelly, que tiene muchas ganas de verla._

_De acuerdo_ – contestó Annie con la cara sonrojada dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Candy.

Toc toc toc

_Adelante _– respondió Terry desprendiéndose del abrazo de Candy, pues todo ese rato, fue lo único que hicieron, abrazarse, mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su pecosa al tiempo que le decía hermosas palabras de aliento y Candy, solamente recibía esos cariños sin decir nada, solo dejándose llevar por sus emociones, pues la presencia de Terry le trajo mucha paz.

_Soy Annie, Candy, Albert está allá abajo con la dra. Kelly y quieren verte._

_Gracias, diles que pueden venir.-_ respondió Candy sorprendiendo a su amiga por la claridad y seguridad con la que habló

"Gracias Dios mío! La presencia de Terry sirvió de mucho" pensaba Annie mientras avisaba a Albert que podían entrar a verla.

_Se puede?_ – preguntó un Albert nervioso

_Adelante._

_Que tal Albert! Discúlpame por no haberte avisado que venía, me enteré de esto y no dudé en venir de inmediato, espero no te molestes_ – decía Terry también nervioso.

_Desde luego que no_ – respondió el rubio conteniéndose su rabia al notar atrevimiento de Terry – _Candy mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? Mira, vino a verte la dra. Kelly._

_Gracias Albert, me siento mejor, hola dra.! Que alegría verla, muchas gracias por venir._

_Ni lo digas Candy, estoy muy preocupada por ti pero me alegra tanto verte mejor._

Y posteriormente Terry, Albert y Annie dejaron solas a las dos damas en la habitación, Annie se retiró a buscar a su esposo mientras Albert le pidió a Terry acompañarlo a su estudio para hablar con él. Después de ofrecerle una copa de whiskey al fin se atrevió a hablar.

_Terry, se perfecto cuál es tu razón de estar aquí. Yo estoy dispuesto a que tú te quedes el tiempo que quieras aquí para apoyar a Candy, sin embargo, te exijo que no hagas nada, absolutamente nada que pueda lastimarla._

_No sé a qué te refieras._

_No se te olvide que tienes una esposa y un hijo. No intentes hacerte falsas esperanzas ni mucho menos creárselas a Candy. Si eres un hombre inteligente creo que ya habrás entendido a que me refiero. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer_.- y Albert se retiró dejando en ese estudio a Terry muy consternado.

"_Por qué dijo eso_?, se nota que estuvo llorando…" y así Terry se pasó un largo rato pensando en la reacción de su amigo.

Mientras tanto Annie se topaba a Albert en un corredor.

_Albert! Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas, fui yo quien avisó a Terry, por favor discúlpame_ – dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

_Se la razón por la que lo hiciste, no hay nada que disculpar… no se que mas decirte Annie… cuida a Candy._ – le respondió mientras salía de esa mansión.

Nueva york

_Buen día, ¿se encuentra el señor Terrence?_ – Preguntaba Robert Hattaway a un sirviente.

_No señor, pero la señora Susana sí se encuentra, si usted gusta enseguida la llamo, tome asiento por favor._

_De acuerdo, gracias._

Ya estando Susana allí

_Que se le ofrece Robert?_

_¿Cómo estás Susana? Mira, no quiero importunar, vine a buscar a Terry, hace tres días que no se presenta a los ensayos y bueno, ni siquiera me comunicó que se iba a ausentar._

_Pues exactamente hace tres días que tampoco ha venido a la casa, yo pensé que estaba con Eleonor._

_No, me la topé ayer y me dijo que disculpara la ausencia de Terry, que pronto se incorporaría, pero no me dijo que estaba fuera de la ciudad, por eso quise venir para hablar con él._

_Pues no ésta, ¿se le ofrece algo más?_

_No gracias, yo me retiro, hasta luego Susana, que estén bien.-_ se despidió Robert mientras pensaba en lo imprudente que fue su visita.

"¿Dónde te habrás metido Terrence?" – y sin pensarlo tomó su bolso, y ordenó a su chofer preparar el auto. Llegó a la mansión de Eleonor Baker echa una furia y sin saludar previamente…

_Eleonor! Donde diablos está Terry!_

_Me alegra también verte Susana, pero pensé que vendrías a preguntar por tu hijo._

_No me vengas con eso ahora! Donde está Terry!_

_Fue a arreglar un asunto importante._

_Más le vale que no se haya ido a ver a la estúpida aquella! Porque si no me las va a pagar!_ – y sin ganas de querer quedarse allí más tiempo se retiró.

"Ay Mathew, gracias a Dios que estás a mi cuidado… tu madre ni siquiera se molestó por verte" pensaba Eleonor sin evitar sentirse triste y preocupada por su nieto. Comenzó a redactarle una carta a Terry para que volviera pronto pues corría el riesgo de perder su trabajo, además de que su hijo lo necesitaba. Eleonor ya contaba con la dirección de la mansión Andrew pues Terry se la proporcionó antes de irse.

Chicago

La presencia de Albert en su mansión era muy constante, solo se dirigía a su oficina a firmar documentos e inmediatamente se regresaba, era obvio que la presencia de Terry lo hacía actuar de tal forma y debido a eso, Candy y Terry ya no pasaban tiempo a solas, en la habitación casi todo el tiempo permanecían ambos caballeros con ella, conversando, riendo, recordando la época del Colegio; haciendo que la pecosa se recuperara cada día más pero también en esos momentos a Albert se le olvidaba el recelo que tenía contra Terry. Se la pasaban muy bien, Candy comía sus tres comidas, recibía gustosa la visita del psicólogo, se levantaba a observar el paisaje por la ventana, incluso tuvo ánimos de hablar un poco de lo sucedido, pero solamente fue para advertirles a todos que aún se sentía dolida y no era el momento de hablar, pero que en su momento lo haría, aunque eso sí, les dejo muy claro que Elisa y Neal fueron los que tuvieron que ver. El día que Terry recibió la carta de su madre inmediatamente se los hizo saber a los dueños de la mansión.

_Albert, Candy, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo deberes que atender en Nueva York._

_Nosotros somos los que tenemos que agradecerte, tu presencia aquí ayudó mucho a Candy_ – dijo Albert provocando que Candy sintiera un vuelco en el estomago.

_Nunca hay que dejar de apoyar a los buenos amigos_ – contesto Terry al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Candy – _pecosa, me alegra mucho que te estés recuperando. Te prometo que ayudaré a Albert en lo que pueda para que aquellos infelices paguen por lo que hicieron. Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo_ – e inmediatamente la abrazó, no sin sentir un nudo en la garganta pues si por él fuera se quedaba allí con ella toda la vida.

_Gracias por venir Terry, y por preocuparte por mi _– dijo Candy sintiendo la misma tristeza que experimentaba Terry.

_Que tengas muy buen viaje, salúdame a Susana, a tu madre y cuida mucho a tu bebé – le_ dijo Albert con un tono muy sincero al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

Cuando Terry partió, Albert no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza. Gracias a él Candy se recuperó, y después de todo el no podía reprocharle nada, pues fue testigo del amor que surgió entre ellos; aunque ahora las cosas fueran distintas no impedía que un amor tan fuerte se esfumara así como así. Albert sentía que debía hacer algo, aunque eso le partiera el alma en mil pedazos.

Nueva York

Días después del enfrentamiento entre Eleonor y Susana, llegó Terry a casa de su madre a recoger a su bebé. En la carta que ésta le envió le hizo saber que Mathew seguía a su cuidado.

_¿hijo mío como te fue?_

_Ay madre! Lo que le pasó a Candy fue terrible, pero ya está mejor._

_Dios mío pobre muchacha_ – dijo Eleonor y de inmediato no paró de poner atención al relato de Terry sobre lo ocurrido.- _santo cielo! Que personas más miserables! Gracias a Dios ella ya se encuentra mejor._

_Si madre, eso es un alivio, pero ahora dime, como está mi bebé?_

_Duerme como un angelito, pobre de mi niño, su madre vino a armarme un alboroto sobre tu paradero y no se molestó siquiera en preguntar por él._

_Susana actúa muy rara, ya me encargaré de averiguar que le sucede._

Posteriormente el pequeño Mathew despertó. Terry fue a cargarlo mientras le decía cuanto lo extrañó y que feliz era de haber vuelto a verlo. Él ya estaba más que encariñado con el pequeño bebito, ya tenía casi un mes de nacido y en su cabeza ya estaba empezando a crecerle su cabello completamente rubio y rizado.

Se dirigió a su casa con su bebé, buscó de inmediato a Susana para hablar con ella y la encontró frente al espejo haciéndose mascarillas y mil arreglos personales.

_Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a venir, descarado, en donde estabas?_

_Primero quiero que me respondas por que en estos días no te preocupaste por el niño._

_Y tu si lo hiciste? Te largaste quien sabe a dónde!_

_Eso no te incumbe, ahora estoy de vuelta y te exijo que te hagas cargo de NUESTRO HIJO!_

_Claro! No me incumbe porque seguramente fuiste a ver a aquella!_

_No estoy dispuesto a discutir eso._

_Pues yo sí! Y escúchame bien Terrence! El día que me entere que buscas a la tonta de Candy me las vas a pagar!_

_Mide tus palabras! No te permito que…_

_Que! Que no la ofenda? Ella misma se ofende al ser tan mosca muerta y rogarte para que la busques!_

_Cállate!_ – y con una bofetada la tiró al piso – _es la última vez que la mencionas!_

_¿Por qué Terry? porque me haces esto? Éramos tan felices! Estoy harta de Candy y estoy harta de ese mocoso que reemplazó el poco cariño que me tuviste!_ – dijo Susana ya muy alterada.

_Pero que dices? No puedo creer que hables así de nuestro hijo…-_ dijo Terry mientras ponía una cara de completa reprobación.

_Pues sí! Porque ahora lo prefieres a él! Estoy frustrada! Y más aún porque prefieres al mocoso cuando ni siquiera es tuyo!_ – y rompió en llanto arrepintiéndose de la metida de pata que acababa de dar.

_¿QUEEE?_

Continuará…

Hola! Mil perdones por cortar la historia aquí, apoco no se pone interesante? Gracias por leerme y gracias por sus reviews. Pronto el próximo capítulo.

Gema Grandchester: Gracias por seguir la historia, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para Terry y Candy =)

Litac: también mil gracias por seguir la historia. Ahora entendiste por que la actitud de la gusana? Saludos!

Goshi: Bien! Adivinaste el misterio de Susana! Eh aquí en este capítulo lo que ocultaba. No te preocupes por Albert, a mí también me está doliendo hacerlo sufrir, pero ya verás que tengo algo muy bonito para él, yo creo que ya sabrás que!

Gabyea: gracias por seguir mi historia, y sobre la crítica, en absoluto me molesta, al contrario, trataré de mejorarlo. Como dejé claro al principio no soy escritora, pero es necesario hacer estas críticas pues lo más importante es que la lectura les guste. Saludos!


	10. Una reveladora verdad

CAPITULO X

FLASH BACK

Después de la repentina aparición de Terry en la boda de Candy, regresó a Nueva York con la firme decisión de comenzar a escribir una historia de amor junto a Susana. Durante las primeras semanas todo era maravilloso para la joven mujer, se sentía realizada, estaba más que feliz. Pero de repente Terry, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a extrañar mas a Candy. Intentó por todos los medios olvidarla pero su subconsciente se lo impidió. En los momentos íntimos que el compartía con Susana se hacía a la idea de que la mujer a la que le hacía el amor era nada menos que a Candy. Esta situación tuvo sus graves consecuencias. Mientras estaban en la cama entregándose el uno al otro sintiendo un gran placer Terry ya no podía evitar mencionarla: "Candy… te amo Candy…" y sus movimientos se volvían más sutiles y delicados. Esto fue una terrible bomba para Susana, se sentía peor que humillada, se sentía poca cosa… mejor dicho… sentía que era "nada". Conforme tenían más encuentros íntimos, la rabia de la mujer iba en aumento, y no dudó en desquitarse.

Alan Mathew Lee era un guapo muchacho de cabellos rubios rizados. Antiguamente trabajaba para la compañía teatral de Robert, pero decidió renunciar debido a que descubrió que no tenía vocación de actor. Pero durante el tiempo que permaneció allí él guapo joven y Susana comenzaron un romance. Posteriormente Terry llegó de Europa a pedir trabajo allí, en este entonces ese muchacho ya había renunciado a la compañía. Susana fue quien recibió a Terry cuando éste fue a pedir la oportunidad de audicionar. La joven rubia quedó impresionada ante el porte y sensualidad del joven castaño y días después, rompió su relación con Mathew, pues se fijó la "meta" de conquistar al apuestísimo Terry.

Su venganza fue muy simple de conseguir: buscó a su ex novio y a escondidas eran amantes. Cuando Susana comenzó a tener las sospechas de embarazo, estaba ya completamente segura quien era el padre, pues durante ese mes la compañía teatral de Robert hizo una muy corta gira, razón por la cual no hubo tiempo de "pasión", bueno, para Terry. Además, fue en el tiempo en el que se estaba organizando su boda, así es que con tantas cosas que Terry tenía en la cabeza, no había manera de que sospechara algo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_¿¡QUEEEE?_

_Nada! no me hagas caso! Déjame sola!_

_Discúlpame, pero ahora mismo te exijo una explicación!_

_No hay tal explicación, me alteré eso es todo…_

_No Susana! no soy un estúpido… ahora por fin entiendo todo, entiendo porque el niño no tiene ningún parecido a mí, entiendo porque no me pediste opinión sobre su nombre, entiendo porque siempre me decías que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre él, diablos! Entiendo por que cuando nació no sentí nada! Eres una zorra!_

_No Terry! no es verdad! No me hagas caso amor!_

_Nada de amor! Maldita! Porque lo hiciste?_

_Por tu culpa! Sí! Como crees que me siento cada vez que me haces el amor y la mencionas a ella?_

_No te justifiques! Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón Susana… no quiero seguir hablando contigo… me das nauseas… mañana mismo te haré llegar una demanda de divorcio y una cosa si te digo_ – se le acercó apretándole los brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – _Mathew se va conmigo! Has demostrado que para ser madre no sirves! No sirves para_ _nada mas bien!_ – y acto seguido la aventó a la cama y se retiró furioso a la habitación del bebé para llevárselo, nuevamente, a casa de Eleonor.

Chicago.

Sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, una chica rubia y pecosa no paraba de pensar y meditar "me sigue amando… Dios mío… su presencia fue lo que me alivió… pero él tiene una familia y yo tengo un esposo maravilloso que no se merece que lo traicione… Dios… te ruego me ilumines y me hagas arrancarme del corazón este amor que nunca podrá ser correspondido…"

De repente su guapo esposo se apareció con un hermoso ramo de flores, se acercó a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Muy bien cariño, aunque… no te he pedido disculpas, pues por mi imprudencia pasó todo esto y yo…_

_Shhh… tú no tuviste la culpa de nada pequeña, absolutamente de nada… por favor, nunca vuelvas a decir eso._

_Es que Albert…! Aun me duele_… - y comenzó a sollozar.

_Pues como no va a doler Candy… pero por eso estamos aquí, para apoyarte, con nuestro amor saldrás adelante._

_Gracias cariño… que haría sin ti!_ – e inmediatamente lo abrazó.

"No pequeña… que haría yo sin ti…" pensó Albert.

Más tarde se fueron a la habitación pues el médico familiar quedó de asistir para valorar la salud de Candy. Ya habiéndola revisado y cuestionado salió de allí para hablar con Albert.

_Sr. Andrew, su esposa está recuperándose muy bien, los golpes y heridas ya ni siquiera son visibles, ya no hay riesgo de anemia, lo único que recomiendo es mucha tranquilidad._

_Gracias Dr., pero dígame, yo tengo una gran duda que me carcome el cerebro desde el día que pasó esta desgracia. Sé que me dolerá mucho confirmarlo pero aún así quiero saberlo._

_¿Qué cosa Sr.?_

_¿Su aborto fue consecuencia solo de los golpes? O… ¿Pasó algo más?_ – ante estas preguntas el doctor soltó un fuerte suspiro.

_Bien, es mi deber hablarle con la verdad. Sí, la respuesta es sí, pasó algo más, su esposa fue abusada, sin embargo a juzgar por las lesiones que tenía en su área genital deduzco que ella se supo defender muy bien, pues eran mínimas._ – ante la fuerte respuesta Albert golpeó la pared con sus puños mientras maldecía al infeliz de Neal _– Sr. Andrew… le ruego se tranquilice, creo que ahora lo más importante es la recuperación de su esposa._

_¡Como me pide eso? Abusaron de mi mujer! Cometieron un doble crimen! _

_Lo sé, pero las autoridades ya están haciendo lo suyo para hacer justicia. No se desespere, mejor ocúpese de la salud de la Sra. _

_Desde luego Dr. Pero usted comprenderá que esto es muy difícil para mí de soportar. _– el doctor asintió y se despidió de Albert repitiéndole que cuide mucho de Candy.

México

_Quiero que me comuniques con Néstor._

_A tus ordenes_

_Soy Neal, te acuerdas en lo que quedamos?_

_Desde luego, ya te formulé todo el plan, y para que lo llevemos a cabo de inmediato necesito que vengas a mi oficina en Nueva York cuanto antes._

_Nueva york! Pero estamos en México!_

_A mí no me interesa si estás en México o en la Antártida… te estoy dando mi ayuda y vas a hacer lo que te diga!_

_Pero te voy a pagar!_

_O haces lo que te digo o a ver a quien te buscas para que te cubra las espaldas._

_Ya ya! Está bien, solo te pido que me esperes un tiempo prudente para volver._

_De acuerdo pero de preferencia date prisa, exactamente el día domingo te enviaré un_ auto _a la ciudad de Boston e inmediatamente te diriges acá_. – se escuchó que cuelga el teléfono.

_Ya está Elisa, tenemos que ir a Nueva York lo antes posible._

_Porque hasta allá? Estamos muy lejos._

_Lo sé, pero no nos conviene ponernos a la defensiva con Néstor, recuerda que es de los más grandes mafiosos de América. Mas nos vale hacerle caso._

_Está bien, pero te dijo cual es el plan?_

_No, no lo sé, pero tu confía, el sabe lo que hace._

_De acuerdo._

Se dirigieron a la estación de trenes no sin antes disfrazarse y compraron sus boletos para Boston con nombres falsos, para su suerte el tren partía en 5 minutos, aunque tardarían varios días en llegar a su destino.

Nueva york

Terry salió como loco de su casa, aseguró a su bebé en el asiento especial de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Eleonor, pero la actriz no se encontraba allí así es que Terry tuvo que esperar, y mientras lo hacía sostenía a Mathew en sus brazos e inevitablemente, rompió en llanto.

_Pequeñito… no me separaré de ti, aunque no seas mi hijo yo te quiero como si lo fueras, nunca permitiré que la loca de tu madre me separe de ti…_ - le dijo tiernamente mientras le besaba su frentesita, y para sorpresa de Terry el bebito le esbozó su primera gran sonrisa desdentada – _mira nada más! Me sonreíste pequeño! Parece que te caigo bien!_ – lo abrazó con más firmeza y poco a poco esa inocente sonrisa del bebito logró que su padre cesara el llanto.

_Hola hijo! Ya estoy aquí, me imagino que de nuevo quieres que cuide a Mathew_ – pero Eleonor notó que Terry estaba llorando y se preocupó mucho – ¿_qué pasó hijo?_

_Madre… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué mi vida es un completo desastre a pesar de que he luchado para que no sea así?_

_Por Dios! Eso no es verdad! Cuéntame que pasó._

_Este niño… no es mi hijo, no es tu nieto…_

_¿pero cómo es posible?_

_Susana es una cualquiera! – _y así comenzó a narrarle toda la historia con toda la confianza del mundo.

_Es increíble! El que tú recordaras a Candy durante esas… situaciones no era motivo para que hiciera esto! Debió hablarte como la gente civilizada, debió reclamarte en el momento pero estoy segura de que solo estaba esperando cualquier pretexto para hacer de las suyas! Que coraje! Hijo, te apoyaré en todo lo necesario, estoy completamente de acuerdo en que no quieras que ella se quede con el niño, pues ya demostró que no lo quiere ni tantito al golpearlo y descuidarlo tanto!_

_No es sólo por eso, yo… me encariñé con él, desde un principio me hice a la idea de que es mi hijo, no sé si me entiendas… yo lo quiero mucho!_

_Claro que te entiendo! Ven Terry, tienes todo mi apoyo_ – le dijo Eleonor mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.

Al día siguiente Terry no dudó en consultar a su abogado para que comenzara a proceder con el debido trámite del divorcio.

_Buenos días Sra. Marlowe, soy el Lic. Adam Cornell, representante legal del Sr. Grandchester. El objeto de mi visita es traerle la demanda de divorcio donde mi representado además de la separación le pide le ceda la patria potestad de su hijo._ – le dijo seriamente extendiéndole la demanda.

_Dígale a su representado que NUNCA le firmaré el divorcio_ – le dijo mientras le arrebataba los papeles al abogado y en su cara los rompía – _y tampoco permitiré que me aleje de mi hijo._

_Sra. Marlowe, el Sr. Grandchester está dispuesto a llegar a un arreglo con usted respecto a los bienes. Piénselo bien, si usted se niega a firmar el divorcio tendría que soportar un largo proceso delante del juez y créame que si comprobamos el adulterio usted ya no tendrá ningún beneficio, a lo que el juez dictará la sentencia a favor del Sr. Grandchester._

_No me interesan sus malditos bienes! Lo quiero a él! Y nunca lo dejaré libre! Lárguese! A mí no me importa lo que me diga del juez y todo ese estúpido proceso, Terry es mío! Dígale eso y déjeselo en claro, él es mío!_ – y dándole la espalda al abogado se retiró de allí.

El abogado fue a ver a Terry apenado por no haber conseguido que Susana cediera al divorcio, a lo que Terry le dijo que no se preocupara, él mismo sabía lo difícil que es tratar con Susana y estaba seguro de que su esposa no aceptaría. La intención de él fue mandar a su abogado para advertirla, para hacerle saber que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella. Mientras tanto se dio a la tarea de investigar sobre la infidelidad de ésta, todo con el objetivo de conseguir el divorcio fácilmente a base de estas pruebas.

Transcurrió más de una semana en la que Candy se sentía cada vez mas recuperada, pero notó que Albert ahora la trataba de distinta forma, nunca dejó de ser cariñoso, pero ya no le besaba los labios, compartían la cama pero el solo se limitaba a darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches y voltearse dándole la espalda, incluso dejó de decirle "te amo".

Albert tenía algo en mente, pero para llevarlo a cabo tendría que esperar a que Candy mostrara absoluta mejoría, mientras tanto dedicó todos sus esfuerzos, su tiempo y su dinero para capturar a sus sobrinos.

Ellos por su parte ya habían llegado a Boston, esperaron el día en que les prometieron prestarle un auto y cuando al fin lo obtuvieron, dieron marcha hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Claro, ellos seguían disfrazados. Elisa portaba una peluca rubia y lacia pero le llegaba solo a los hombros, se maquilló sutilmente y hasta se pintó algunas pecas. Neal por su parte usaba una peluca de cabellos completamente negros, también portaba una abundante barba con bigote también de color negro, además de unos lentes que lo hacían parecer mayor.

_Apúrate Neal! No puedes conducir más rápido?_

_Cállate! Estaremos allí en poco tiempo pero cállate!_

_Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación! Ya me harté! _

_Pues si tan harta estás puedes regresarte con mami y papi e ir a prisión._

_Deja de decir eso quieres!_ – y así estuvieron peleando por casi una hora, estaban ya a casi 50 kilómetros cerca de Nueva York pero de repente por estar discutiendo tanto, Neal se equivocó de camino, tomó un atajo en donde no existía aún el pavimento, era un camino muy peligroso lleno de terracería, a un lado se veía la nueva construcción de un edificio, pero el lugar estaba completamente solitario pues acababa de llover fuertemente y el lodo impedía seguir con la construcción. Elisa no dejaba de insultar a su hermano y éste por su parte se molestó tanto que soltó el volante para golpearla y de repente… las llantas del automóvil derraparon ocasionando que éste se volcara en un barranco que tenía dirección hacia la construcción, el auto dio unas cuatro vueltas muy agitadas. El humo que nació a causa del accidente impedía la visibilidad; existía el peligro inminente de un incendio. Milagrosamente Neal solo se hizo unos cuantos rasguños pero la desgracia mayor fue para Elisa, al no portar el cinturón de seguridad, salió disparada. Pasados unos segundos, Neal logró salir del auto, tenía una fuerte jaqueca, se tallaba los ojos tratando de visualizar un poco el rumbo, pero su cara se transformó sintiendo un enorme terror. La imagen que tenía frente a él era realmente escalofriante. Se quedó parado presenciando la desgracia y el sufrimiento que invadió a Elisa.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo la historia. Me siento muy bien al saber que les está gustando. Ya casi estamos llegando a la recta final. ¿Qué les parece lo que les pasó a los hermanitos? Muy pronto les tendré el nuevo capítulo narrándoles lo que le sucedió a Elisa. Muchos saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Litac: Verdad que Susana es una desgraciada? Pero no todo acaba ahí! Su odio no tendrá límites!

Gema Grandchester: Ya verás el castigo de la gusana por ser tan mala!

Goshi: A mí me dolió hacer sufrir a mi Albert pero en la vida no todo es felicidad y mientras la historia tenga más realismo creo que es mejor. El tendrá un final muy feliz. Por su parte Elisa y Neal ya han recibido el primero de sus castigos.

Saludos a todas!


	11. La deuda de los Leagan

CAPITULO XI

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el clima otoñal hacía que esa tarde se tornara nublada. Dentro de la construcción, había tabiques regados por doquier, había tubos de todos los tamaños, bultos de cemento y a simple vista se notaban alrededor de unas cuarenta varillas levantadas que serían en un futuro largos postes con el propósito de agregar un piso más al edificio. En las cuatro varillas que estaban juntas formando un cuadrado luchaba inútilmente Elisa por salir. Al dispararse del auto cayó precisamente en esas varillas, las cuatro, perforaron su espalda para salir por su pecho. Aun con vida y con la boca llena de borbotones de sangre pedía auxilio a su hermano.

_Ne..eeal… llévame… a uun… hoos..pi…tal_

_Elisa… no me voy a arriesgar a irme a prisión. Lo más seguro es que de aquí a que lleguemos a un hospital ya no tengas mas remedio_ – le dijo el malvado hermano sin dejar de sentir ese terror al ver el sufrimiento de su hermana, pero aún así, no cedió a ayudarla.

_Por… faav…or.._

_Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte una muerte rápida… lo siento hermana, lo siento mucho…_ - y tomando uno de los tubos que yacían regados en el suelo comenzó a golpearle la cabeza. Tres fuertes golpes bastaron para quitarle la vida a la que fue su cómplice en todo, antes que una querida hermana.

A pesar de haber sido una muerte rápida en lo que cabe, fue terriblemente dolorosa. Su cadáver se quedó allí, el "valiente" de su hermano no tuvo las agallas para sacarla y darle una sepultura. "Te veo después en el infierno, hermanita" pensó Neal mientras corría desesperadamente sin rumbo fijo, pero al llegar a la carretera visualizó los letreros que indicaban la dirección hacia Nueva York y caminando se dirigió a su destino. Tardó varias horas pero a la madrugada del siguiente día ya estaba llegando a Nueva York, se dirigió a la oficina de Néstor, quien ya lo estaba esperando.

_Hasta que te dignas a llegar, odio que me hagan esperar._

_Lo siento Néstor, tuvimos un accidente, no pude traer el auto conmigo, lo siento._

_No te apures, al fin y al cabo tu lo vas a pagar, pero bueno, basta de charlas_ – llamó con una seña a uno de sus compinches quien le entregó un sobre _– aquí están sus documentos, pero primero el dinero._

_Eh… si_ – del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un cheque muy arrugado – _aquí está, la cantidad que quedamos._

_Royer! Ve a checar si tiene fondos_ – le dijo al mismo hombre trajeado que le proporcionó los documentos – _un momento! Dónde está tu hermana?_

_Eh… es que ella… no podrá venir conmigo pues…_

_El cheque si tiene fondos disponibles señor_ – interrumpió Royer.

_De acuerdo, guárdalo. Dime Neal, donde está tu hermana? Aquí tengo documentos originales de dos ciudadanos canadienses reales que radican en Inglaterra y que ya me encargué de desaparecer para que ustedes usurpen sus nombres. Donde está la chica?_

_Ella falleció en el accidente._

_Entonces no hay trato_. – y le dio el sobre a otro hombre que estaba allí también presente.

_Que! Pero por qué? Puedo irme yo solo!_

_Parece que alguien aquí no entiende cómo funcionan las cosas. Mira chamaquito, quedamos en un trato, tú me pagabas para que yo les ayudara a huir a ti y a tu hermana. Así se formuló el plan, y si algo sale mal no es mi problema. Yo hago mi trabajo sin dejar cabos sueltos. Si tu hermana falleció entonces no puede haber trato, pues me arriesgo a que la policía me descubra. Te quedó claro o necesito explicártelo con manzanas?_

_Pe… pero, no me puedes hacer esto! Vine hasta acá! Te pagué! No me puedes fallar!_

_Tú fuiste quien falló! Ahora largo!_

_Fue un accidente! por favor no me hagas esto… te pagaré más, pero necesito huir…_

_La respuesta es NO. Ahora lárgate!_ – y dando una seña a sus hombres todos desenfundaron sus armas para apuntarle.

_Está bien_ – dijo ya molesto _– pero al menos me devolverás el cheque verdad?_ – y las risotadas de los hombres presentes no se hicieron esperar. Pasado un minuto cesaron poco a poco las burlas mientras Néstor también desenfundaba su arma apuntándole.

_Si no sabías cómo funcionaba la mafia no hubieras metido las narices_ – jaló el gatillo mientras el sonido ocasionó que Neal huyera sin decir más.

Chicago

Candy corría contenta y feliz de la vida con su Clean mientras ambos trepaban un enorme árbol del jardín. La chica ya estaba totalmente repuesta. Debido a su gran espíritu noble y de superación decidió dejar atrás la depresión, sus seres más amados la ayudaron incansablemente para lograr su bienestar. En agradecimiento a todos ellos Candy tuvo más fuerzas para salir adelante de todas las adversidades.

En el estudio de Albert dentro de esa gran mansión aguardaban pacientemente dos hombres trajeados agentes del FBI, pues ya tenían al fin noticias sobre el paradero de los Leagan.

_Señores buenos días_ – saludó cortésmente Albert extendiéndoles la mano.

_Buen día señor Andrew_ – respondieron mientras tomaban asiento – _nos llegó este informe _– le extendieron un sobre al rubio – _se encontró el cadáver de una señorita cuyas características apuntan hacia su sobrina Elisa Leagan. Hay que esperar hasta que los médicos forenses hagan los estudios correspondientes y posteriormente usted o algún otro familiar podrá identificar el cadáver._

_¿No se sabe aún si de verdad se trata de ella?_ – preguntó Albert muy sorprendido al recibir tal información mientras revisaba el informe.

_Preferimos no hacer conjeturas, pero como le decimos, las características apuntan a que puede tratarse de ella. Espere a que nos comuniquemos con usted para el reconocimiento del cadáver, mientras tanto tenemos que avisarles a sus padres._

_Señores, preferiría que no les informen nada a ellos hasta no estar seguros, si están de acuerdo._

_Bien, pero entonces será usted el que tendrá que reconocerla._

_Por mi no hay problema, prefiero hacerlo yo._

_De acuerdo Sr. Andrew, eso es todo por ahora._ – y despidiéndose formalmente los hombres salieron de la mansión.

Se asomó por la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujó al ver a su Candy tan contenta subiendo y bajando de aquel árbol. "Aún no le diré nada de esto, no quiero alterarla, es tan buena que la muerte de Elisa le dolería mucho a pesar de lo que le hizo…"

Dos días después, Albert recibió esa llamada telefónica para hacerle saber que ya era el momento de reconocer el cadáver. Estando allí en el forense indicó que efectivamente, se trataba de su sobrina Elisa. Se dirigió a la mansión de los Leagan, no sabía de qué manera anunciarles a los padres de la chica lo sucedido. Albert sabía muy bien el profundo dolor que esto ocasionaría en ellos, sin embargo no podía ocultar nada. Ya estando en la sala llegaron ambos esposos.

_William, que sabes de nuestros hijos?_ – dijo el Sr. Leagan muy preocupado. En el contorno de sus ojos se dibujaban unas enormes ojeras pues la huida de sus hijos lo tenían ya, aparte de preocupado, muy enfermo.

_No es fácil lo que les diré…_ - Albert lanzó un enorme suspiro _– lo lamento mucho Leagan, pero encontraron el cadáver de Elisa en una construcción cercana a la carretera que lleva a Nueva York._

_NOOOOO! Mi niña Elisa! No puede ser es mentira, mentira!_ – gritó Sarah sin poder contener su llanto, mientras que su esposo solo agachó la cabeza ocultando sus lagrimas.

_De verdad lo lamento mucho…_

_No seas hipócrita William!_ – gritó nuevamente Sarah – _es tu culpa! Tú los perseguías! Los culpaste de ese crimen!_

_Yo no culpé a nadie Sarah! Ellos querían dañar a mi esposa! Por qué crees que huyeron? Yo no quería que pasaran así las cosas! Yo quería que pagaran por lo que hicieron más nunca les desee morir! _

_William, por favor déjame a solas con mi mujer, tenemos mucho que hablar, por favor, si supieras algo de Neal no dudes en hacérnoslo saber_. – le decía en un tono muy triste el Sr. Leagan.

_De acuerdo. De verdad, de todo corazón, espero encuentren muy pronto en sus corazones la resignación._ – y dándose la vuelta Albert salió de esa casa sintiéndose muy mal y apenado por lo sucedido.

Nueva York

En una cantina de una de las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad, Terry bebía un par de copas tratando de calmar un poco su alma. Allí se encontró después de mucho tiempo a su antiguo amigo Charlie. Lo vio muy cambiado, pero la amistad era lo que no había cambiado nada. Se saludaron efusivamente, y desde luego, de inmediato se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas. Como se lo había hecho saber algún día a Candy, Charlie logró voluntariarse en el ejército, haciendo que con esta acción las autoridades "perdonaran" sus crímenes de adolescente. Estaba de regreso pues durante la guerra fue gravemente herido, las metralletas de los soldados enemigos le perforaron un riñón haciendo que lo perdiera, además se lesionó parte del hígado, las costillas, y también perdió un ojo. Por esas razones y para no poner más en riesgo su salud, fue enviado de vuelta a su país.

Aun así el chico no perdía su espíritu rebelde y de vez en cuando se permitía un par de copas.

_Vaya mi querido amigo, estarás tuerto pero al menos sigues con vida._

_Así es Terry, he cambiado mucho, me enlisté en el ejército pues quise devolverle a la sociedad un poco de todo lo que le quité. La guerra es espeluznante, pero aun así no me arrepiento de haber ido, ahora tengo una paz interior que antes no había conocido._

_Vaya! Al menos tú sí lograste algo bueno_ – dijo Terry con un poco de tristeza.

_Amigo! Lamento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado, no desistas con tu divorcio! Y después de eso… no hay ninguna manera de que busques a Candy? De que luches por ella?_

_Desde luego que no, ella está casada y su marido es un gran amigo mío, ¿Qué ironía no? se ve que se quieren…_

_Ay Terry… Terry… mi amigo el rebelde con el corazón roto… no bebas más, concéntrate en conseguir las pruebas para hacer pagar a la loca de tu mujer_ – le quitó la copa de la mano y lo hizo levantarse – _ven, te llevaré a que conozcas mi departamento, es muy sencillo pero me agrada vivir allí._

_Está bien, solo pago la cuenta y nos vamos_ – salieron de allí, eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche. Se encaminaron hacia una calle solitaria y descuidada. Se les acercó un joven moreno con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y extendiéndoles la mano.

_¿No me regalan una moneda?_ – Terry iba muy distraído, pero eso no le impidió reconocer esa voz…

_¿Quién eres? Levanta la cara!_ – y con un simple jalón de cabellos lo hizo voltearse, y enorme fue su asombro… sus ojos se volvieron enormes y un sentimiento de coraje lo invadió por completo… - _Neal!_ – una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro pues ya estaba saboreando el triunfo de tener a ese insolente puesto en bandeja de plata…

_Grandchester! Eh… yo lamento haberte molestado, adiós! _

_A donde crees que vas inútil?_ – lo jaloneó del brazo – _crees que no estoy enterado?_ – y le propinó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro haciendo que se cayera al suelo, allí lo pateó, le dio de puñetazos, le jaló los cabellos, le azotó la cabeza contra el pavimento, lo mordió, lo escupió, prácticamente lo estaba matando. Al principio Charlie no hizo nada pues Terry acababa de ponerlo al tanto de todo por lo que dejó a su amigo disfrutar de golpear a aquél, pero al percatarse de que Terry cada vez era más rudo y violento decidió detenerlo.

_Terry! Lo vas a matar! Ya déjalo!_

_Odio a este infeliz! Lo odio! Maldito! esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que te va a pasar desgraciado –_ gritaba Terry mientras seguía golpeando al mismo tiempo que luchaba por soltarse de los brazos de Charlie. En una de las pocas ocasiones que estuvo a solas con Candy durante su estancia en Chicago, ésta le confesó que efectivamente, Neal abusó de ella. Terry lo sabía, y mientras lo recordaba su odio crecía mas y sus ganas de asesinar a Neal en ese momento aún más.

_No vale la pena Terry! no te ensucies las manos! Este infeliz es el que debe ir a la cárcel, No tú!_

Poco a poco Terry se fue serenando, solo observaba con desprecio al hombre tirado en el piso mal herido.

_Charlie, llama a la policía, rápido!_

_En seguida! no lo vuelvas a golpear! Pero tampoco dejes que huya!_ – se encarriló hacia una de las calles más transitables y para su suerte, una patrulla pasaba haciendo ronda nocturna en el lugar – _hey policía! Acá! Hay un delincuente!_ – y los oficiales no dudaron en seguir las indicaciones del hombre, y cuando llegaron.

_Que pasó aquí_? – preguntó uno de los oficiales - _¿Quién es usted?_

_Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester, y este tipo_ – señalando al suelo – _se llama Neal Leagan, hay una denuncia en su contra en Chicago por los delitos de asesinato y violación._

_Bien _– dijo el otro oficial mientras hacía unos apuntes _– los tres nos van a acompañar._

Y así, los tres jóvenes esposados subieron a la patrulla, se dirigieron a las oficinas de la comandancia y allí todos hicieron sus respectivas declaraciones. Charlie de inmediato salió en libertad pues fue quien menos tuvo que ver. Pero Terry se quedó detenido a causa de la golpiza que le dio a Neal.

Al día siguiente, Albert fue enterado de lo sucedido, quería irse a Nueva York pero debido a que los delitos de Neal se cometieron en Chicago, lo trasladarían allí para continuar el proceso. Por eso no fue necesario que Albert se trasladara.

_Hola pequeña_ – le dijo Albert a su esposa que estaba recostada en un diván leyendo un libro.

_Albert! Ven aquí, ya casi no platicamos._

_Lo siento Candy, he tenido más trabajo de lo normal, te lo compensaré después, ahora… tengo una noticia que darte._

_¿Cuál es?_

_Encontraron a Neal en Nueva York, ya lo están trasladando a la prisión de Chicago._

_Vaya… no me gusta la idea de saberlo encerrado, pero lo merece… ¿y Elisa?_

_Elisa…_ - Albert no sabía cómo decírselo, sabía que Candy se pondría mal, pero no podía seguírselo ocultando – _Elisa falleció, tuvieron un accidente en el cual el único que salió bien librado fue Neal._

_Oh Dios mío!_ – exclamó Candy sin dejar de sentir una enorme pena – _no se le desea la muerte a nadie Albert… espero que su alma descanse en paz…_

_Eso solo Dios lo sabe pequeña, ahora lo importante es que Neal pagará por lo el daño que te hizo_ – la abrazó con ternura y se quedaron así un largo rato.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Eleonor ingresaba a las sucias celdas para poder al fin hablar con su hijo.

_Terry! ay hijo mío! Porque te metiste en problemas? La prensa ha sido muy amarillista con esto!_

_No me importa la estúpida prensa, quiero salir de aquí, haz algo! _

_Afortunadamente tu delito si alcanza fianza, es cuestión de esperar unas horas más, pero por Dios! No vuelvas a hacer locuras! _

_No son locuras! Pude al fin desquitarme de ese desgraciado…_

_Sí, pero tienes otros asuntos que resolver, Terry… creo saber quién es el amante de Susana._

_De verdad? Madre muero por salir de aquí para terminar con ese asunto!_

Pasadas seis horas más, al fin Terry pudo salir en libertad. Aprovechando que estaba con su abogado le comentó sobre las sospechas de Eleonor, pero éste le dijo que aún no se podía hacer nada, que era necesario tener ya las pruebas seguras para comenzar a proceder, cosa que se llevaría un tiempo más. Debido a esto Terry decidió hacer lo que su conciencia le dictó en un primer impulso: viajar de nuevo a Chicago.

Continuará…

Hola de nuevo! Fue un capitulo cortito pero en el cual se resolvieron varias cosas! No crean que Neal ya terminó de pagar! Y de nuevo nuestro Terry se irá a ver a la pecosa =)

Gracias por sus reviews!


	12. Reveladoras declaraciones

CAPITULO XII

Pasaron los días hasta que al fin, dictaron auto de formal prisión a Neal, con una condena de 80 años por los delitos acumulados.

Albert estaba satisfecho, pero ni aún eso borraría de su corazón todo el dolor de haber perdido al ser que era su hijo, y menos el sufrimiento que le ocasionó a Candy, pero al menos ya se estaba haciendo justicia.

Mientras ambos esposos platicaban amenamente al tiempo que tomaban el desayuno llegó una visita inesperada.

_Terry! que sorpresa! Pero que te trae por acá?_ – preguntó Albert mientras se ponía de pie e invitaba a Terry a tomar asiento en el comedor.

_Buenos días, Albert, Candy, después de lo sucedido no dudé en venir, quiero ser testigo de que ese infeliz pague por lo que hizo; espero no les moleste mi visita._

_En absoluto Terry!_ – respondió Candy con un enorme brillo en sus ojos que Albert no había notado en muchos días _– pero… como te enteraste?_

_¿No les dijeron como lo capturaron?_ – preguntó Terry.

_A mí solo me dijeron que lo encontraron golpeado en un callejón_ – dijo Albert en un tono serio.

_Bien, pues es un placer informarles_ – dijo Terry con su característica arrogancia – _que yo lo encontré pidiendo limosna y no dudé en golpearlo. Llegó la policía, les hice saber sobre los delitos de Neal pero… también yo quede detenido!_

_De verdad? Vaya! Al menos tu si pudiste descargar tu furia en el!_ – dijo Albert con notable alegría.

_Aun así… siento que no fue suficiente… falta que pague la estúpida de su hermana…_

_Acaso no lo sabes Terry?_ – le dijo Candy, y al saber que no, comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido con Elisa.

_Vaya! Lo pagó muy duro también, que muerte tan espantosa…_

_Así es, pero solo Dios sabe lo que hace. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme a la oficina._

_Tan temprano Albert? Me dijiste que saldrías hasta el medio día –_ dijo Candy.

_Eh sí, pero recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente, Terry, te quedas en tu casa, con permiso._ – y con todo el dolor de su corazón se retiró pensando en que era el momento ideal de tomar una decisión que venía pensando desde la anterior visita de Terry. Pensó que resultaba muy conveniente que de nuevo hubiera llegado, y por eso, era el momento perfecto de dejarlos a solas, y posteriormente el analizaría la reacción de ambos y así, tomar ya una decisión definitiva.

Durante las horas de ausencia de Albert, Candy y Terry se la pasaron en el jardín, jugaron con Clean, treparon el árbol, platicaron muy a gusto, Terry le comentó lo enorme que ya estaba Mathew y que ya sonreía, sin embargo aún no se atrevió a decirle lo sucedido con Susana. De repente ambos se quedaron en silencio, no se miraban a la cara, estaban pensativos, no sabían cómo sacar a flote lo que estaban sintiendo por dentro y de repente, Candy rompió el hielo.

_Estoy cansada, ¿podríamos ir a mi habitación? Necesito descansar un poco pero te prometo que en una hora más salgo y aprovechamos para comer._

_No te preocupes pecosa, vamos_ – la ayudó a bajar del árbol y en completo silencio llegaron hasta la habitación. Entraron pero seguían enmudecidos.

_Eh yo… me retiro, que descanses Candy._

_Sí, yo… este… por qué no te quedas un rato más?_

_Eso justo pensé!_

_Ah! Bien… eh… y tu como vas?_

_A que te refieres?_

_Eh bueno… nada… creo que ya me lo dijiste verdad…_

_Yo… bueno… sí… pero tú?_

_Yo qué?_

_Nada! tampoco nada, mejor me retiro, descansa_ – se dio la vuelta pero no caminó – _Candy…_ - volvió a verla.

_Terry yo…_

_Candy!_ – y la tomó en sus brazos con una increíble fuerza – _mi tarzán pecosa te extraño demasiado…_

_Terry…_

_No digas más… déjame estar así un momento…_

_Recuerdo que ya me habías dicho eso…_

_Candy _– le dijo separándose de su abrazo pero ahora para tomarla del rostro con sus dos manos – _te amo, te amo con toda mi alma pecosa mía… no puedo vivir más sin ti amor… _

_No sigas Terry…_

_¿Por qué? Dime porque, ¿acaso tu si me olvidaste? _

_Por favor Terry, creo que debes marcharte…_

_Niégame que me amas! Anda! Dime que no me amas y te dejaré de molestar… niégalo! Anda niégalo!_ – ese niégalo sonaba mas como una orden, pero él no dejaba de tocarle el rostro y acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella.

_Solo…_ _déjame sola un momento Terry…_ - y quitándole sutilmente las manos a Terry le dio la espalda.

"No lo negaste pequeña…" Pensaba aquél hombre mientras cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que desbordaban de ellos unas gruesas lágrimas. Nuevamente, a Albert le tocaba presenciar una desgarradora escena.

Terry salía de la habitación y se percató de la presencia de su amigo quien posaba recargado en la pared.

_Albert! Tu aquí…_ - dijo Terry notablemente nervioso

_No digas más Terry…-_ y de inmediato salió corriendo

_Espera! Albert… ¿Qué escuchaste?_

_Lo suficiente! _– se escuchó el azotón de la puerta de la habitación de al lado.

"Albert… no es mi intención hacerte daño amigo… nunca debí regresar" se retiró también de ahí Terry para irse al amplio jardín y meditar un poco.

Pasada una hora, tal y como Candy lo prometió, salió de su habitación a merodear por la sala y el comedor, pero a lo lejos escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una dulce armónica.

"Ese es Terry!" pensaba mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir agitadamente, de inmediato salió corriendo. Era un atardecer hermoso que pintaba de rojo todo el jardín, ella solo se quedó parada a lo lejos observando la figura de aquél muchacho que descansaba sentado en el césped mientras tocaba su instrumento. De pronto el sintió su presencia, paró de tocar, se giró a verla, se levantó, pero solo se limitó a verla a los ojos para decirle:

_Candy, mañana partiré a mi hogar._

_Pero por que tan pronto?_

_Es necesario Candy_ – cerró los ojos mientras no dejaba de reprocharse el ser el causante del sufrimiento de su amigo Albert – _tal vez no nos veamos tan pronto, lamento mucho haber venido a decirte todas esas… cosas… no debí Candy, no debí…_ - y emprendió camino a la mansión dejando a Candy sin una palabra que decir.

"Te comprendo Terry… no es nada fácil admitir que cada uno de nosotros tiene su vida hecha… solo espero que este amor no empañe tu felicidad…" Pensó la pecosa con un par de lágrimas en su rostro.

Mientras Terry se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes a empacar nuevamente se topó con Albert. No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía tanta vergüenza con él por lo sucedido.

_Terry, ven a mi estudio, quiero hablarte de algo importante.- _dijo Albert con un tono sumamente serio.

_Desde luego_ – respondió Terry con nerviosismo.

Ya estando ahí se sirvieron un par de copas. Albert pensaba de que manera comenzar a decirle a Terry sus inquietudes y éste por su parte, temía mucho perder la amistad de su amigo por culpa de su imprudencia. Albert fue quien decidió empezar a hablar.

_No se te ha olvidado que tienes una familia ¿verdad Terry?_

… _- _Terry no decía nada pues ese tema también le dolía.

_¿Por qué no contestas?_

_Si a eso se le llama familia…_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_No vine a hablar de mi vida personal._

_Pero a mí me interesa conocer qué pasa con tu familia._

_No tengo ninguna familia._

_¿Qué rayos dices? _

_Lo que oyes! Fui terriblemente traicionado_ – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y su cara se inundaba de coraje _– el bebé de Susana no es mi hijo, me engaño! Como ves… eso no es una familia, ya inicié los trámites del divorcio y el niño se quedará conmigo pues ella no lo quiere…_

_Jajajajajaja _– una risa muy nerviosa atacó de repente a Albert, no podía parar y no se explicaba porque, pero esto ocasionó mucho mas enojo en Terry.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_No me estoy burlando, créeme, solo que me parece increíble como su destino aunque inesperado, ya estaba escrito…_

_¿Qué diablos dices?_

_Terry _– dijo ya más calmado – _yo te quería hablar mi matrimonio con Candy… hoy no es la primera vez que me percato de tus sentimientos… tampoco quiero hacerme a la idea de que ella me ama… yo sé que me quiere, pero nunca lo hará como te quiere a ti… desde hace tiempo tomé una decisión pero no la he llevado a cabo pues preferí esperar a que Candy se recuperara. _

_¿Y?_

_La dejaré en libertad, Terry… yo le pediré el divorcio. Soy inmensamente feliz con tenerla a mi lado, pero me importa mucho mas la felicidad de ella y sé que la suya no está conmigo… yo quería decirte Terry que no intentaras acercarte a ella pues la lastimarías al no poder ofrecerle lo que se merece, tú me entiendes… me refiero a Susana y tu… y su bebé, pero ahora que me platicas esto las cosas cambian radicalmente, su lugar está contigo, Terry… ahora soy yo quien te dice que por favor luchen por su amor._

_Pero… es que tu y ella no se llevan bien? O que es lo que pasa? Porque me dices eso?_

_Por que se perfectamente en donde se encuentra el corazón de ella, aunque me duela, debo aceptar la verdad. Si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer antes de hablar con ella._

_Pero Albert es que no me explico…_

_La plática terminó Terry! _– lo interrumpió y salió de ese estudio.

"¿Luchar por nuestro amor?" eso era algo que tenía realmente sorprendido a Terry. No podía creer que de repente su vida cambiara de tal forma que ¡tendría la oportunidad de volver con Candy! Sin duda su corazón estaba loco de felicidad, se iluminó nuevamente la esperanza que ha añorado desde siempre, pero su mente sabía que las cosas no resultan tan fáciles. En primer lugar tendría que conseguir su divorcio con Susana, cosa que se veía sumamente difícil por la terquedad de la chica, y es segundo lugar, esperar a que Candy y Albert estén legalmente separados, sin embargo ¿Candy estaría dispuesta a separarse? Albert dijo que aún lo hablaría con ella. ¿Qué pasará? A pesar de tener motivos para brincar de felicidad, Terry estaba más confundido que nunca.

De repente recibió una llamada telefónica, no se explicaba quien podría ser, agradeció al sirviente el anuncio de la llamada y contestó.

_Diga?_

_Sr. Grandchester? Soy el Lic. Adam Cornell_

_Como diablos supiste este número?_

_La señora Eleonor me lo proporcionó, disculpe si lo interrumpí, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo de hacerle saber de inmediato los nuevos acontecimientos._

_Pues habla ya!_

_No lo va a creer! El amante de Susana compareció voluntariamente ante el juez. Declaró todo! _

_Que! Es en serio! _

_Si! Al parecer el joven está muy enamorado de ella, pero necesitamos que venga usted urgentemente. El juez los citó a una audiencia el viernes._

Excelente! Cornell no sabes que feliz estoy! Gracias! De inmediato parto a Nueva York – colgó el teléfono.

Buscó a Albert y a Candy para despedirse, pero no los encontró en ningún lado. Como tenía el tiempo encima para llegar a Nueva York, decidió dejarles una breve carta.

Estimados Candy y Albert

Discúlpenme por no haberme despedido como corresponde, pero surgió algo urgente en Nueva York. Nos veremos pronto.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Chicago, un muchacho moreno caminaba esposado y escoltado por dos oficiales, se dirigieron hacia donde se encuentran las celdas, los prisioneros alrededor no paraban de gritonear, chiflar y decir uno que otro insulto. Llegaron a la que sería la celda de él, la abrieron y lo aventaron, volvieron a cerrar y esos oficiales se retiraron. El lugar no era muy amplio, estaba sucio, las paredes estaban muy rayadas, en una esquina se observaba un inodoro con un lavamanos también muy sucios, a un lado estaba lo que serían dos camas, construidas de cemento. Además de lo desagradable del lugar, estaba sumamente oscuro, únicamente se iluminaba con una pequeña ventanilla al fondo de la misma celda, pero la luz que proporcionaba era muy escueta. En una de las "camas" estaba descansando un hombre flacucho, de unos 21 años de edad aproximadamente, tenía el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y una barba en forma de candado. El tipo se notaba un tanto amable, sin embargo, inmediatamente le hizo saber a Neal los problemas a los que se enfrentaría y lamentablemente para él, este chico se encuentra del lado de los más fuertes, así que con esto le advirtió que no metería las manos al fuego por él para defenderlo. Más tarde anunciaban la hora de salir a los patios. En cuanto las celdas se abrieron muchos presos se abalanzaron a otros formando sus clásicos grupitos para salir en compañía. Por supuesto, Neal estaba completamente solo, llegaron todos a una cancha, el moreno estaba sentado en una esquina como perrito asustado, mientras observaba como un grupo de presos lo señalaban y hablaban de él. Se acercaron poco a poco y el tipo que se notaba era líder de aquellos fue el primero que le habló.

_Hola muñequita... porque tan perdida? –_ dijo el tipo musculoso, alto, lleno de tatuajes y con dientes de oro.

_Déjenme en paz! No quiero problemas_ – contestó valientemente Neal.

_Huy huy huy! La muñequita es difícil!_

_Te dije que me dejes en paz! –_ se levantó queriéndose retirar de allí pero el musculoso brazo del hombre se lo impidió.

_A ver preciosura! Ya me enteré que estás aquí por violador! ¿sabes que en esta prisión somos fieles a la "ley del talión"? ¿Qué crees que les pasa a los violadores eh..? jajajaja_

_Por favor! Si quieres que te ruegue por piedad lo haré! Pero no se metan conmigo por favor!_ – dijo ya Neal sumamente asustado.

_No mi reina! Aquí mis muchachos te tratarán con cariño! Jajajaja A él!_

E inmediatamente tres sujetos lo acorralaron, otros dos los golpearon y estando ya más débil se acercó otro tipo que le arrancó los pantalones, hizo caso omiso de los gritos de este, pues estaba muy desesperado por probar a aquel jovencito que se veía nuevo en todo esto. Sin mucha dificultad logró al fin sodomizarlo, los demás hombres no lo soltaban para que no escapara, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban burlas, risas y gritos. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos de humillante tortura cuando al fin lo soltaron.

_Si para la próxima no te resistes muñeca no te dolerá_ – le decía el preso mientras se acomodaba la bragueta.

Lo dejaron allí tirado, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Neal lloraba de verdad, tenía un horrible sentimiento de culpa en su corazón que le hacía saber que en cierta forma ya estaba recibiendo su merecido. Pasaron en su mente decenas de imágenes de su vida que lo hacían reprocharse por haber tenido una actitud tan poco civilizada.

"_¿Qué hace una dama de establo en este colegio?"_

"_A ella muchachos!"_

"_Mamá! Candy me golpeó!"_

"_Mamá! Encontramos tus joyas en el establo, Candy las robó!"_

"_Ya no está aquí Grandchester para que te defienda!"_

"_Vas a ser mía!"_

"_Si no pones resistencia no te haré daño…"_

Y así de torturante pintaba ser todo el resto de su vida durante esa horrible prisión.

El señor Legan enfermó muchísimo desde la huida de sus hijos. La noticia de la muerte de Elisa lo dejó peor. Después se enteró de que Neal ya había sido capturado, mas nunca quiso visitarlo en la prisión. No pasó más de una semana para que el pobre hombre falleciera. Estando en su lecho de muerte quiso tener la presencia de un sacerdote para confesarse, confesiones que más bien les correspondía hacer a sus hijos pero aun así nunca dejó de reprocharse ni preguntarse qué hizo mal con ellos. Por su parte, Sarah enloqueció, perdió en tan poco tiempo a su familia, todo esto también la dejó tan mal que días después, se suicidó. Así, la dinastía Leagan llegó a su fin.

Candy, con su enorme corazón de oro que siempre la caracterizó, le pidió a Albert que hablara con sus abogados para reducir la condena de Neal. Albert estaba sorprendido con tal petición, pero Candy le hizo saber lo mucho que Neal debería estar sufriendo en ese lugar además de que perdió a toda su familia; sabía que Neal ya había recibido el suficiente castigo y que ella por su parte, ya lo había perdonado.

Desde que Candy descubrió esa breve nota que dejó Terry no dejaba de recordar las últimas palabras que éste le dijo: "no debí decirte esas cosas, no debí…" Su corazón le dolía al pensar que tal vez a Terry este amor le estaba estorbando. Entonces, ¿para qué inquietarse? Candy decidió de nuevo hacerse la fuerte y empezar de nuevo con su esposo, pues desde el incidente con Neal su relación de pareja se vió afectada a pesar del enorme cariño que Albert le brindó, sin embargo ella se había estado percatando de que las cosas definitivamente, ya no eran igual.

Albert lamentaba el hecho de que Terry se haya marchado de esa manera, sin embargo eso no impediría hacer las cosas que necesitaba. Llamó a Candy al jardín, se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban frente a los hermosos rosales, y Albert comenzó a hablar:

_Pequeña, he tomado una decisión, me alegra que ya estés recuperada y por eso mismo quiero que escuches atentamente lo que tengo que decirte._

_Albert me asustas! Que quieres decirme?_

_Candy… no permitiré que sigas atada a alguien que no amas_ – le dijo mientras tomó sus manos.

_Pero que quieres decir Albert! Que te sucede?_

_Sé que no me amas lo suficiente Candy…_

_Como dices eso! Albert que sucede?_

_No sigas engañándote pequeña, yo sé que me quieres, estoy seguro de ello, pero no sientes ese amor incondicional que se le tiene a una pareja…_

_No! Albert porque me dices eso?_

_Si de verdad me quieres Candy, háblame con la verdad, quiero escucharla de ti, yo me he hecho conclusiones pero necesito saberlo de ti_

_Albert yo…_ - agachó la cabeza – _mi amor hacia ti sincero, limpio…_

_Eso lo sé_

_Entonces?_

_El amor verdadero pequeña, es aquel que no puedes expresar con palabras, sino con hechos, es un amor que nace muy fuerte con el propósito de mantenerse así toda la vida, es el amor lo que hace que dos personas se sigan aferrando a ese sentimiento a pesar de las circunstancias, pequeña… eso es exactamente lo que pasa entre Terry y tú, no me quiero seguir engañando más, yo te amo a ti y por eso mismo quiero que seas feliz, créeme que nada me hará más feliz que verte a ti realizada, verte con el ser que de verdad amas… Candy, desde que te conocí, mi pequeña niña llorona… me cambiaste la vida… cuando te rescaté del río me hice el firme propósito de protegerte siempre… por eso te adopté, por eso te envié a Londres… allá me percaté del grande amor que surgió entre Terry y tú, por eso me marché, pues ya tenías quien te protegiera. Ahora nuevamente me percato de que ese amor sigue tan vivo como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_Albert! –_ ella no pudo continuar diciendo más sin que la venciera el llanto – _por favor perdóname! Perdóname nunca quise herirte! De verdad te quiero demasiado!_ – lo abrazó.

_Yo lo sé! No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor… durante este tiempo me has hecho el hombre más feliz…_

_Entonces porque te quieres separar de mí?_

_Porque a mí me hará más feliz el saberte a ti con la persona amada._

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato hasta que cesó el llanto de Candy. Él le besó tiernamente la frente y sin decir más se marchó. Candy no sabía que pensar, su esposo le estaba proponiendo el divorcio para que realizara su vida con Terry, pero no entendía por qué, si Terry ya había formado una familia. Aun así ella decidió ceder a la petición de su esposo, pues sentía que no era justo atarlo a ella cuando finalmente, lo que decía Albert era toda la verdad, aunque eso implicara quedarse sola, viendo como incluso la relación de amistad que antes mantenía con él se deteriora, además de ver al amor de su vida felizmente casado y como padre de familia.

Continuará…

Hola! Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo! No se desesperen! Ya falta poco para que nuestra pareja favorita se entregue al amor! Y ya verán de que manera! Y también falta muy poco para que nuestro Albert encuentre su felicidad! Saludos!

Litac: me agrada que te hayas reído! No era la intención pero aún así me agradó eso!

Gemagrandchester: espero te haya gustado este reencuentro, no era aun el definitivo, pero falta poco!

Goshi: qué bueno que te gustó! Y ya lo viste, Neal ya recibió mucho castigo!

Muchas gracias por leerme y pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Dolorosas separaciones

CAPITULO XIII

Nueva york

Muy puntual llegó Terry Grandchester al Tribunal donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia. Llegó con su madre Eleonor Baker y con su abogado respectivamente. Quince minutos después hizo acto de presencia Susana Marlowe también con su abogado. La mirada de la chica irradiaba coraje, furia, y esos sentimientos crecieron aún más cuando a esa sala, llegó Alan Mathew Lee, su amante. El juez le cedió la palabra y sin omitir absolutamente nada, reveló la verdad.

_Entonces Sr. Lee, usted acepta el haber tenido una relación con la Sra. Grandchester?_

_No la tuve, la tengo!_

_No es verdad!_ – grito del otro lado Susana

_Silencio_! – ordeno el juez – _se concede el divorcio a favor del Sr. Grandchester, debido a que el adulterio es una firme causal de este, por lo tanto, la Sra. Marlowe solo tendrá derecho a una pensión alimenticia en caso de obtener la patria potestad del bebé._

_Yo no quiero al bebé! Quiero a Terry! por favor no me dejes Terry! juro que cambiare!_ – gritaba desesperada mientras unos guardias de seguridad la sacaban con esfuerzos de allí – _suéltenme! Terry te amoooo!_

_Sr. Grandchester, usted pidió tener la guardia y custodia del pequeño ¿es verdad?_

_Así es. – _dijo Terry al juez muy sorprendido por la actuación de Susana.

_Mire, usted no es el padre…_

_Pero está registrado con mi apellido_ – interrumpió

_Bien, tomemos en cuenta que aquí se encuentra también el verdadero padre y …_

_A mí no me interesa el bebé, vine voluntariamente a comparecer por que quiero estar con Susana_ – y dejando a todos verdaderamente estupefactos y con la boca abierta el muchacho se retiró.

_Bien, debido a los acontecimientos presenciados_… _no tengo más remedio, Sr. Grandchester usted obtiene la patria potestad del pequeño. Se cierra la sesión._

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de Terry, al fin estaba divorciado y además no le quitaron al pequeño Mathew. Solo le preocupaba el hecho de que Susana tal vez siguiera entrometiéndose en su vida, pero ya no la tomaría en cuenta. Terry decidió nunca más dejarse manipular por ella. Esa mujer salvó en algún momento su vida pero Terry se lo recompensó permaneciendo a su lado tal y como ella quería, pero no podía permitir que se siguiera burlando de él.

Por otro lado, Alan Mathew persiguió a Susana hasta el cansancio, y después de muchos intentos la chica al fin se rindió, prefería estar con quien sea antes que estar solterona. Nunca olvidaría a Terry, jamás olvidaría a ese muchacho apuesto, que es excelente actor, que cautiva con su sonrisa y su galanura, con unos enormes ojos azules en los que sueñas con reflejarte toda la vida. Agradecía al menos, haber compartido su lecho, haber tenido la oportunidad de entregarse a ese hombre. Su nueva vida con su amante no era nada parecido a lo que tenía con Terry, el muchachito resultó ser un hombre violento, aunque Susana con su carácter tímido lograba apaciguarlo un poco.

Chicago.

Dentro del estudio de esa mansión estaban Albert, Candy y unos tres abogados. Ambos firmaron su acuerdo de divorcio por voluntad propia. Albert decidió cederle a Candy la mitad de toda su fortuna y bienes, entre esos bienes se encontraba la mansión de Lakewood mejor conocida como "la mansión de las rosas". Ella por supuesto renegó, pero él le hizo saber que se lo entregaba de todo corazón, así es que Candy no tuvo más opción que aceptar, no sin antes poner una condición: toda esa fortuna sería destinada a causas nobles.

Y así, el mismo día, en diferentes ciudades, dos parejas se separaban.

_Candy, mañana partiré a África, continuaré la vida que tenía allá. Por favor, prométeme que no estarás triste. Cuando sea el momento yo volveré y seremos nuevamente los grandes amigos que éramos antes. Archie se queda a cargo de todo, sabes que puedes contar con él para lo que sea._

_Albert… deseo de todo corazón que estés muy bien siempre, que encuentres tu felicidad, realmente lo mereces…_

_Tu felicidad, es mi felicidad, y ya no estés triste! Recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…_

_Albert! Oh Albert! Te voy a extrañar demasiado! –_ le dijo entre sollozos mientras le dio un fuerte y sincero abrazo.

_Sé muy feliz Candy, por favor._ – la separó de su abrazo, le dio un beso en los labios, tomó su mochila y partió. Albert vestía ahora informalmente como en los viejos tiempos, con su inseparable chaqueta color café, sus pantalones cómodos y sus gafas oscuras.

Llegó el crucero al muelle, se respiraba un aire puro, era medio día, se veía alrededor mucha gente saludándose. Albert emprendió su larga caminata, estaba contento de regresar de nuevo a África, un continente hermoso; durante su trayecto se topó con una hermosa naturaleza, los arboles estaban frondosos, el día pintaba maravilloso. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña aldea, lugar en donde él prestaría voluntariamente sus servicios comunitarios a los que está acostumbrado. Antes de llegar a su destino subió a una enorme colina, al llegar arriba la vista era majestuosa. Se recostó, posó sus manos en su nuca y al tiempo que cerraba los ojos disfrutaba del viento fresco. De repente, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó con lo que se encontraría…

_¿Albert?_

Rápidamente reconoció esa voz, abrió los ojos y los abrió aún más al ver allí parada a una mujer hermosa, pero que en este justo momento se veía más radiante que nunca. Vestía unos atrevidos shorts con un top debido al clima caluroso, estaba descalza y su cabello estaba recogido. La mujer no dudo en sentarse a su lado.

_¿Kelly? Pero que sorpresa! Yo te hacía trabajando en Chicago._

_Y yo te hacía al lado de Candy también en Chicago!_

_Vaya! Hay muchas cosas que tendremos que contarnos Kelly…_

_Así es, y como primero las damas…_

_Te escucho_ – sonrió Albert encantado al comenzar a escuchar el relato de la doctora.

_En el hospital me dieron permiso de venir por un año a hacer servicio social, como te había comentado, adoro la naturaleza, los animales y sobre todo adoro ayudar. Estoy ofreciendo mis servicios médicos a toda esta gente que tanto lo necesita._

_Increíble! Eres una mujer con gran corazón Kelly…_

_No! no lo soy! _

_Desde luego que sí!_

_Jajaja tú crees?_

_No lo creo! Lo eres!_

Y así permanecieron allí toda la tarde, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, a Kelly le encantaba tomarse un tiempo de reflexión en esa colina después de terminar con su arduo trabajo. Mientras observaba el maravilloso paisaje también escuchaba con atención el relato de Albert sobre su separación. Sintió mucho enterarse de esos acontecimientos pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba por saber que era para el bien de Albert.

Chicago

_Sra. Candice, tiene usted una visita._

_A estas horas? De quien se trata?_

_De mí! –_ habló el hombre aquél con su sensual voz, mientras la mucama se retiraba haciendo su reverencia.

_Terry! volviste!_

_Volví por ti –_ se le acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo y para sorpresa de Candy, le robó un beso, sus labios estaban húmedos, eran cálidos, los movía con ternura pero a la vez con fuerza, esos labios querían poseer los de ella pero les estaba costando trabajo hacerlos rendirse. De inmediato Candy lo empujó al tiempo que alzaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo pero la mano de Terry fue más hábil.

_Ese truco ya me lo sé! Esta vez no tengo ganas de una pelea a bofetadas_ – con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura para nuevamente besarla, pero está vez Candy fue más fuerte y posando sus manos en el pecho de aquél lo empujó.

_Como te atreves Terry! _

_Somos libres Candy… vivamos este amor que nos han arrebatado injustamente_ – y nuevamente la tomó de la cintura.

_Hay algo que yo no sepa Terry?_ – preguntó Candy sorprendida por ese comentario.

_Mmm… ¿Sabes que eres una mona pecosa?_ – le dijo con algo de burla

_Sí!_ – respondió Candy decidiendo seguirle el juego

_¿Sabes que eres una pecosa muy hermosa?_

_Si!_

_¿Sabes que te amo?_

_Ya me lo has dicho_

_Entonces que mas necesitas saber?_

_Deja de actuar como un niño!_ – y por la forma tan graciosa en que Candy dijo esto Terry ya no evitó soltar tremenda carcajada.

_¿También sabías que cuando te enojas se te ven más las pecas?_

_Terry!_

_Ya! Está bien! Ya me calmé_ – dijo levantando las manos – _extrañaba estos momentos Candy… pero se perfecto que tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿aceptarías una invitación de mi parte?_ – preguntó con su característica galantería.

_Desde luego, siempre y cuando no intentes volver a besarme porque si no! estas mejillas de nuevo conocerán la furia de mis manos!_ – le dijo mientras graciosamente le pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

_Trato hecho pecosa! Seré todo un caballero lo prometo._

Se la llevó en un automóvil y el rumbo que tomaron fue hacia una carretera. Tomaron una desviación y conforme iban avanzando el paisaje se tornaba más hermoso, a lo lejos se distinguía muy bien el río Michigan, pero del otro lado se observaba un espeso bosque con varios riachuelos. Estacionaron el auto en una superficie plana y caminando subieron varias veredas.

_Terry! este lugar es realmente hermoso! No lo conocía._

_Verdad que lo es? Por eso no dudé en traerte, sabía que también te gustaría_. – y al dar la vuelta Candy se percató de que en la orilla del río había una manta con varias canastas de fruta y comida.

_Me has traído de picnic Terry! qué alegría!_ – decía la pecosa mientras juntaba sus dos manos y observaba emocionada.

_Una vez me pediste irnos de picnic lo recuerdas?_

_Terry! como es que recuerdas eso?_

_Recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, ahora ven, sentémonos y disfrutemos del almuerzo!_

Así pasaron alrededor de una hora almorzando al mismo tiempo que recordaban felices sus viejos tiempos. Candy estaba muy feliz pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no tenía que confiarse tanto, no entendía por qué Terry era tan atento con ella cuando debería de estar en Nueva York atendiendo a su trabajo y a su familia.

_Terry… me dijiste que teníamos muchas cosas importantes que hablar._ – dijo ella en un tono serio.

_Así es, Candy, siempre he sido muy directo, tú me conoces._

_Entonces dime qué pasa._

_Pecosa…_ - le dijo acercándose más a ella – _te amo, se que estás confundida, que la separación de Albert te tiene un tanto triste, eso lo comprendo, pero para eso estoy aquí, para inspirarte esa confianza nuevamente…_

_Pero Terry! como me puedes decir que me amas! Desde aquella otra vez… no entendí porque sigues con lo mismo! Nuestras vidas cambiaron! Tú tienes una familia y…_

_Te equivocas! De eso quiero hablarte_

_No te entiendo._

_Candy, Susana me engañó, se busco un amante y Mathew… no es mi hijo. Acabamos de divorciarnos._

_Que! Te engañó!_ – dijo Candy sintiendo un coraje poco característico en ella, pues pensaba en lo injusta que actuó Susana. Se quedó pensando un largo rato, estaba muy confundida, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no se explicaba, le dolía tanto el haber sacrificado su amor y todo para que Susana fuera capaz de hacer tal atrocidad. "Si Terry y yo hubiéramos podido permanecer juntos yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de engañarlo, jamás…" se decía a sí misma, pero Terry interrumpió sus pensamientos…

_Candy… como podrás darte cuenta ahora estamos libres, yo te sigo amando! Mis sentimientos no han cambiado en nada, pero también necesito saber cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí…_

_Tú crees que es tan fácil? Cada uno de nosotros tiene su vida hecha. Las circunstancias no han sido las más favorables…_

_Eso ya lo sé, no me has respondido lo que en verdad me interesa saber…_

_No sé que quieras saber, Terry por favor llévame de vuelta a mi casa!_

_¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Candy por favor solo respóndeme! Te prometo que no te presionaré, solo quiero saber… si tú me amas como yo a ti…_

_Te dije que me lleves a casa! No quiero saber nada de amor por ahora! ¿Tú creíste que correría a los brazos de otro inmediatamente después de separarme de Albert? ¿No tienes ningún respeto? – _se levantó Candy mientras lloraba y corriendo se fue hasta el auto. Posteriormente la alcanzó Terry, el se encontraba muy triste pero a la vez molesto. Se metió al auto, azotó duramente la puerta y mientras lo estaba arrancando…

_Discúlpame por haberte molestado Candy, no era mi intención, créeme que comprendo cómo te sientes –_ y sin mirarla ni un momento avanzaban con dirección a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron, no se despidieron, Candy se metió corriendo y se dirigió hasta su habitación para no hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Por su parte, Terry se fue hasta la agencia de autos para entregar el que había alquilado e inmediatamente, compró un boleto de tren.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco días y Candy viajó hacia el Hogar de Pony, todos los niños al verla salieron corriendo desesperados para saludarla, después ella les entregó muchos regalos que aceptaron gustosos y se fueron a compartirlos y jugarlos hasta la cima de la colina. Mientras tanto, Candy permaneció adentro del hogar platicando con sus dos madres, por supuesto, poniéndolas al tanto de lo ocurrido últimamente.

_Hija, lo importante es que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, es por su bien_ – le dijo la hermana María.

_Si hermana, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme mal por él_ – dijo Candy con un tono triste.

_Pero Candy, no tienes por qué sentirte así, el ahora está en donde eligió y haciendo lo que más le gusta. Estamos seguras que regresará muy pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes._ – dijo la srita. Pony.

_Eso deseo de todo corazón srita. Pony._

_Candy… a mi me parece que hay algo más que no nos quieres contar – _dijo la hermana María.

_No! desde luego que no! _

_Mmm mira Candy – _la hermana María de repente sacó un periódico en donde la nota principal hablaba de Terry y su divorcio. – Segura que no tiene que ver con esto?

_Ay hermana ustedes me conocen tan bien!_ – dijo Candy muy apenada.

_Por algo somos tus madres mi niña, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras._

_El me sigue queriendo…_ - y con toda la confianza les platicó también todo lo sucedido con Terry hasta este entonces.

_Bien pues… tu sabes que nosotras únicamente podemos darte consejos, pero tu corazón es el te ayudará a elegir. _

De repente llegaron unas visitas inesperadas pero que hicieron muy feliz a Candy.

_Annie! Archie! Qué alegría verlos de nuevo!_

_Candy! ¿Cómo estás?_ – dijo Annie preocupada por la situación de su amiga.

_Yo de maravilla, pero tú? Y este bebé?_ – le dijo la pecosa tocando la barriga de su amiga.

_Está perfectamente saludable!_

_Me alegro tanto! Archie! Que te trae por acá? No te habías quedado a cargo de los_ _asuntos de Albert?_

_Así es Candy, en eso estoy._

_Pues yo te veo aquí muy campante._

_Jajaja pues aunque no lo creas vine por ordenes de mi tío, me dijo que ustedes dos quedaron en un acuerdo de utilizar tu dinero en causas nobles no es así?_

_Si, de hecho sí_

_A pues a eso vengo! Candy… Albert decidió agrandar el hogar de Pony, contratar más maestras y así poder recibir aquí a más niños ¿Qué te parece?_

_Estupendo! _

Posteriormente los esposos saludaron a las monjas, las pusieron al tanto de las decisiones de Albert, mientras ellas no podían parar de alegrarse al notar que a pesar de los hechos ocurridos la bondad de ese hombre no tenía límites.

Los trabajos de construcción no se hicieron esperar, y durante todo ese tiempo Candy, Annie y Archie permanecieron allí supervisando todo, ninguno cabía de la emoción de ver cada día como se transformaba ese lugar. Los niños estaban más que contentos pues tendrían muchas áreas recreativas. Durante el proceso de construcción también se fueron haciendo entrevistas a las personas que prestarían sus servicios allí. Así entonces contrataron a seis maestros, dos enfermeras y una psicóloga. El lugar ahora tenía cupo para recibir a más de cincuenta niños huérfanos.

África

Kelly y Albert hacían un excelente trabajo en equipo, ayudaban en todo lo que podían, y sorprendentemente no mostraban cansancio alguno, al contrario, sus ganas de trabajar y ayudar a toda comunidad cuanto pudieran eran cada vez más grandes. Todos los días después de su jornada de trabajo se iban hacia la colina, disfrutaban tanto estar en completo silencio observando el maravilloso paisaje. No hacían falta las palabras, su compañía mutua era la mejor paga de tanto esfuerzo.

Cierto día, una mujer daba a luz, pero como eran unos gemelitos el parto se hizo muy difícil. La mujer africana sufría por el dolor, gritaba y estaba desesperada. Albert estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a ese alumbramiento mientras que la doctora Kelly esperaba a que naciera el primer bebé para darle la atención necesaria. Cuando al fin nacieron, los dos enmudecieron, los bebés eran una verdadera belleza, ambos de piel oscura y con abundante pelito rizado, que tan solo de observarlos daban ganas de comérselos a besos. Albert disfrutaba enormemente observar como Kelly sacaba a flote su ternura y su instinto maternal, la chica trataba a los bebés con enorme dulzura, les cantaba mientras los bañaba y posteriormente se los entregó a su feliz madre.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?_ – preguntaba Kelly incrédula

_Me inspiras ternura…_

_Jajaja! Miren nada más! El millonario señor William Albert Andrew enternecido!_

_Ya ves…_

_Apoco no es maravilloso estar aquí?_

_Desde luego! Por eso no dudé en volver_ – y mientras seguían su amena plática salieron de ese lugar para otra vez dirigirse a su colina preferida. – _Kelly… sabes trepar arboles?_

_No me digas que tu sí!_

_Tuve una excelente maestra!_

_Wow! Pues ahora yo quiero tener un excelente maestro!_ – y Albert no dudó en enseñarle la manera más sencilla de poder trepar ese enorme y frondoso árbol, por supuesto, la ayudó pero no sin hacerle saber que después ella debía hacerlo sola. – _por Dios! La vista es aun más hermosa desde esta altura!_! – dijo la mujer completamente emocionada, que estaba sentada delante de Albert. Él estaba recargado al tronco y ella recostada en su pecho de espaldas y sentada entre sus piernas.

"No más hermosa como ahora te ves tú…" pensó atrevidamente él.

_¿Por qué tan pensativo?_

_Eh! … oh! Yo solo observo también la maravillosa vista!_ – dijo apenado mientras alzaba su rostro.

_Albert..._ – dijo ella mientras le tomaba los brazos y se los rodeaba por su cintura – _gracias!_

_¿pero de qué?_ – Albert dijo emocionado al notar que la chica además de hacer que la abrazara también girara su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

_Me has enseñado cosas estupendas, pero esta… es la mejor de todas, me siento muy feliz! Estamos lejos de la escandalosa ciudad, estamos disfrutando de la compañía de gente desinteresada, hemos estado cerca de enormes animales salvajes! Albert! Esta vida es muy distinta pero es mucho más hermosa que la que podrías tener en cualquier ciudad!_

_Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú, Kelly._

_Pues… eso espero…_

_¿Cómo dices?_

_Yo… además de eso estoy pensando ahora en otra cosa…_ - le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

_Pues muero de curiosidad por saber que es!_ – y de repente Kelly con su mano le tocó el rostro y depositó en sus labios un enternecedor, pero apasionado beso que Albert simplemente se limitó a seguir con la misma ternura mientras que sus brazos sostenían con más firmeza esa cintura. Posteriormente el recorrió un camino de besos por todo el rostro de ella, siguió por sus orejas, bajó por su cuello, y mientras ella se dejaba deleitar por tan ricos besos le tocaba el cabello y sus musculosos brazos. El atardecer estaba en su apogeo, el aire comenzaba a correr más fresco, pero a pesar de eso la pareja sentía una confortante calidez en sus cuerpos. Decidieron bajar del árbol para irse a un lugar más cómodo, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la tienda de acampar de Albert. Ya estando allí no hizo falta decir nada más, ambos se tiraron abrazados a la colchoneta, continuaron besándose pero ahora con más pasión, las manos de ambos estaban inquietas tratando de quitar todas las prendas de vestir que se tornaban cada vez mas estorbosas; ya estando completamente desnudos las caricias que se daban eran más atrevidas. Él no tardó en hacer suya a esa hermosa mujer, mientras ella mas jadeaba de gusto él quería amarla mas y mas, sus cuerpos se entregaron el uno al otro sin restricción alguna, sin timidez, sin inhibiciones… haber hecho el amor con ella ha sido la experiencia más placentera en la vida de Albert; ahora sí, se sentía el rey del mundo.

Continuará…

Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras! Oop´s! ya me imagino lo que me dirán! Que Terry y Candy para cuando no? pues ya en el siguiente capitulo! Decidí aun no juntarlos pues ya conocemos el carácter de la pecosa que nada más y no se deja…. Aparte del siguiente capítulo que será el final (y mas largo) esperen dos epílogos. De antemano muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

Luz K: Tienes razón! El review está en peligro de extinción! Gracias por las criticas. En lo que resta de la historia trataré de poner mas atención a ello. Recuerda que no soy escritora profesional pero aun así hay que hacer lo posible para que la lectura sea confortante. Gracias por seguir la historia!

Gema grandchester: Si! Pobre Albert! Pero que tal este capitulo? Ya le recompensé al fin todo el sufrimiento apoco no? espero te haya gustado!

Goshi: fijate que pensé muchísimo en agregar a la historia lo sucedido con Neal, no estaba segura pero como en un principio me dije: "quiero que la historia tenga realismo" pues dije "vamos!" se que es un tema fuerte sin duda sin embargo son cosas que pasan y existen incluso en reos que son condenados siendo inocentes. Me disculpo si esto hirió tu sensibilidad. Mientras tanto Candy aún no se deja domar pero ya verás como cae rendida en el siguiente capitulo que será el final. Gracias por seguir la historia!


	14. Edimburgo al amanecer

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no aptas para menores.

CAPITULO XIV

Comenzaba el fresco amanecer en ese lugar tan querido y amado para Candy. Retomando la costumbre que tenia de niña, se levantó temprano, aún con su camisón salió de su habitación corriendo dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la casa. Ya estando afuera se giró, levantó su rostro y en él se esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver que esa casa, estaba muy cambiada.

"El hogar de Pony… mi amado Hogar de Pony… gracias Dios mío por hacer este sueño realidad, y gracias a ti, Albert… mi querido y siempre amado Albert… espero que en donde sea que te encuentres estés tan feliz como yo lo estoy ahora…"

Desde una ventana del ahora enorme hogar de Pony, alguien la observaba, y sin dudarlo un momento, salió para entablar una plática con ella.

_No sabes que feliz nos haces cuando sonríes de esa manera, gatita._

_Archie!_ – gritó Candy al mismo tiempo que con sus brazos se cubría el escote de su camisón.

_Tranquila Candy!_ – le dijo él mientras se quitó su saco y caballerosamente se lo puso a pesar de lo sonrojada que estaba ella. – _parece que las cosas están mejorando para todos no es así Candy?_

_Ya lo creo Archie! Pero hoy te noto un poco distinto…_

_Estoy más feliz Candy, eso es todo… verás… tú fuiste testigo del horrible sufrimiento que me embargó con la muerte de Stear. Pensé que me costaría mucho tiempo superarlo, sin embargo, comprendí que no puedo estar llorando por eso toda la vida. Annie me ha ayudado bastante a que esta felicidad que siento ahora crezca cada día más, y el esperar a mi primer hijo… eso una emoción que no puedo explicar con palabras._

_Me alegra tanto que ustedes se amen así. Stear debe estar orgulloso donde sea que se encuentre._

_Lo está! Claro que sí, y si mi hijo es varón se llamará como él_ – dijo Archie emocionado y orgulloso de pensar en su hermano.

_Qué bien! Muero de ganas por cargar a mi sobrino! Mi adorado Stear!_

Y continuaron con su amena plática en el comedor de la casa disfrutando una deliciosa taza de café. Candy tenía la inquietud de saber la reacción de la tía abuela ante todos los acontecimientos sucedidos últimamente. No se sabía nada de la anciana puesto que enfermó y decidió descansar en la villa escocesa pues era su lugar favorito. Pero por increíble que parezca, ella le tomó un sincero cariño a Candy, nunca dejó de parecer la típica señora amargada de carácter fuerte, pero sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Archie en ese momento le hizo saber a Candy que no debe preocuparse pues ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con las decisiones de Albert. A la anciana le dolió mucho su separación, pero no por el hecho de temer a un escándalo, sino porque de verdad le dolía que su sobrino estuviera sufriendo. Aun así, respetó todas las decisiones tomadas.

Llegaron la srita. Pony y la hermana María saludando muy alegremente y tomando asiento en el comedor para tomar sus respectivas tazas de té. Continuaron platicando de otras mil cosas, entre todas ellas sobre los innumerables planes que las nobles mujeres tenían en mente para el orfanato ahora que era más amplio.

_Candy, no retomarás de nuevo el trabajo que tenías en Chicago?_

_Me encantaría Hermana María, y lamento mucho no poder seguir ayudando al Dr. Martin, sin embargo prefiero quedarme aquí a prestarles mi ayuda a ustedes y a los niños._

_Entendemos eso Candy_ – dijo la Srita. Pony _– y te lo agradecemos, pero no te gustaría tomarte unas vacaciones?_

_No es momento para eso Srita Pony, pero gracias por preocuparse por mí._

_Candy _– interrumpió Archie – _yo opino igual que la Srita. Pony, necesitas un descanso! Has pasado por muchas cosas muy duras, porque no les tomas la palabra?_

_No lo sé Arhie…_

_Anda! Tú no te preocupes por nada! sabes que a ellas no les faltará mi ayuda ni la de Annie._

_Bueno, ya que insisten tanto… lo pensaré! No me pidan por ahora más!_

Y entre risas terminaron esa larga charla. Candy se fue a visitar la "mansión de las rosas" estuvo en ese jardín toda la tarde pensando en la proposición de sus madres; meditando un poco sobre el nuevo rumbo que tomaría su destino y también recordó a sus seres amados. Estaba muy confundida, ella pensaba que con haber estudiado enfermería ya había encontrado el camino correcto de su destino, sin embargo, se necesita algo más que una profesión para llenar todas las expectativas de la vida.

Nueva York

Los aplausos no paraban de escucharse en ese enorme y elegante teatro. La gente más acaudalada del país se daba cita allí durante la gran temporada de la obra "Hamlet". El actor protagonista, como siempre, daba lo mejor de sí en cada presentación, hecho que dejaba a la audiencia completamente satisfecha. El joven actor fascinaba por su carisma, por su buen porte y sobre todo por su majestuosa actuación. En medio de sus demás compañeros actores daba las gracias a los allí presentes. Esos eran unos minutos muy largos para él, minutos en los que saboreaba el triunfo, su propio triunfo. Bajándose el telón, el rostro de ese actor cambiaba radicalmente, pasaba de la felicidad a la desdicha. Sin hablarle a nadie se iba siempre corriendo hasta su camerino, se encerraba, comenzaba su ritual de relajación, de desmaquillarse y cambiarse de ropa. Salía de ese teatro solo. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hacía era dirigirse a la habitación del bebé donde también descansaba la nana. Si el pequeño Mathew estaba dormido, solo con el pensamiento le decía "buenas noches pequeño"; pero si lo encontraba despierto él mismo se encargaba de alimentarlo, cambiarlo o atenderlo en lo que hiciera falta.

El orgullo siempre ha invadido el corazón de Terrence Grandchester. El último rechazo recibido le llegó hasta el fondo de su alma. Parecía increíble que después de tan tormentoso sufrimiento al separarse, Candy no tuviera ganas de luchar. Terry decidió seguir con su vida, continuar con su profesión, dedicarse a su hijo… el rechazo de Candy lo dejó muy mal y trató de concentrarse en muchas cosas para probarse a sí mismo si podría olvidarla.

Cierta noche, después de una de sus tantas presentaciones, salió como siempre por la parte trasera del teatro, vistiendo su inseparable capa, un gorro y una bufanda debido al clima, que aún no era invierno pero en las noches el frío ya hacía su aparición. A media calle visualizó un carruaje pero no lo tomó en cuenta, siguió caminando pero de ese carruaje salió un hombre alto vistiendo un traje negro y se dirigía directamente a él. Terry de inmediato reconoció a ese mayordomo.

_Sr. Grandchester, si no quiere iniciar un escándalo le ruego aborde el carruaje._

_No lo conozco!_ – dijo Terry mientras seguía caminando y sentía un calor en todo su cuerpo debido al coraje que lo invadía.

_Por favor, si no me hace caso no tendré más remedio que…_

_Que qué?_ – interrumpió Terry con altanería mientras de golpe se volteó a ver al tipo para retarlo.

_Que hacer esto_ – y desenfundó un arma para apuntarle al estómago. Terry de inmediato se volvió hacia el carruaje.

_Puedo ir yo solo!_ – y cuando abordó se sentó de muy mala gana mientras se quitaba el gorro y la bufanda – _¿la única manera en que usted puede hablar conmigo es amenazándome con un arma, Duque?_

_No has cambiado nada Terrence, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso insolente!_

_Eso ya lo sé! No me dice usted nada nuevo, a que debo el honor de su visita, Duque? _

_Primero déjame decirte que me impresionaste con tan conmovedora actuación_ – dijo sin fingir su sarcasmo – _increíble cómo es que renunciaste a la vida de nobleza que tenías en Inglaterra y preferiste venir aquí a trabajar como payaso!_

¿_Viniste a insultarme? No era necesario, viniendo de ti no me sorprende, ahora si me disculpa Duque de Grandchester_ – dijo con cierta ironía mientras hacía una reverencia burlonamente _– después de mi majestuosa presentación necesito un merecido descanso_ – y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del carruaje la mano del Duque lo detuvo.

_Terrence! La razón por la que vine es muy sencilla! No te preocupes que no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Es una vergüenza la manera en que llegó a mis oídos la noticia de tu escandaloso divorcio, encima te estás haciendo cargo de un niño que no es tuyo! Debido a eso he decidido renunciar a que tú me sustituyas en el ducado, no me quiero esperar a que ahora decidas vivir en amasiato o sabrá Dios que otra locura se te ocurre!_

_Vaya! ¿Creíste que me pondría a llorar? Yo sabía perfecto que la cara de cerdo te convencería de ello tarde o temprano así pues tu y tú inútil ducado se pueden mucho ir a…_

_Silencio!_ – dijo mientras le soltó tremenda bofetada – _me siento muy decepcionado de ti Terrence, mira que llegar a faltarle al respeto a tu propio padre…_

_Yo no tengo padre!_ – y cargado de mas furia Terry salió de ese carruaje y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió hasta su casa.

"¿A que vino?" no dejaba de preguntarse… "era obvio que al venir a América renuncié a todo, ¿Por qué vino a atormentarme?"

Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la última presentación de la temporada, hecho que resultó muy conveniente para Terry, pues ahora sí se tomaría el tiempo necesario de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Lakewood

Maravillada por el hermoso amanecer que inundaba al jardín Candy no paraba de observar la belleza de las Dulces Candy desde el enorme ventanal de la habitación que le había sido asignada el primer día que supo que era una Andrew.

Toc toc toc

_Adelante_

_Srita. Candy, le traigo su desayuno._

_Dorothy! Desde cuando te he dicho que me digas Candy? Y ahora no tienes pretexto! Yo soy la duela y señora de aquí!_ – le dijo graciosamente a su mucama.

_De acuerdo… Candy!_ – dijo la mucama con una sonrisa

_Bien, así me gusta más, ¿no me acompañas?_

_No Candy, yo aparte de traerte el desayuno venía también a traerte esto_ – y sacó una carta, la cual en el remitente tenía el nombre de Archie.

_Gracias Dorothy! _

_Más tarde te prepararé el baño Candy, con permiso_ – y salió de esa habitación.

Candy no tardó en abrir la carta para saber que contenía.

"Querida Candy, es mi deber informarte que la salud de la Tía Elroy ha empeorado. Lamentablemente los médicos dicen que debido a su edad el tiempo que le resta de vida es poco. Ella desea que toda la familia vaya a acompañarla en sus últimos momentos, incluida tú, mi querida gatita. Este viernes partiré con Annie a Escocia, y nos tomamos el atrevimiento de comprar también tu pasaje. No te preocupes por el Hogar de Pony, ya está en completo funcionamiento, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María son muy hábiles, también te envían saludos. Nos veremos muy pronto. Archie"

"Oh Tía Elroy! Tantos golpes tan duros en la familia la desmejoraron por completo… primero Anthony, luego Stear, posteriormente Elisa y la desgracia que invadió a Neal y a los señores Leagan… no es para menos. Archie… ahí estaré sin falta, ella necesita tanto cariño!..." pensaba Candy mientras guardaba de nuevo la carta y se preparaba para tomar su baño.

Posteriormente preparó su equipaje, se dirigió a Chicago en donde estaban viviendo Archie y Annie para encontrarse con ellos y partir todos juntos. Llegó el día, estaban los tres ansiosos esperando en el muelle al "Mauritania" que sería el barco en el que viajarían al viejo continente.

Candy no dejaba de pensar en todos los recuerdos que ese barco le traía, y no solo eso, los recuerdos de Londres y Escocia, ¡y volvería! Pero ahora todo es tan distinto…

Durante todo el viaje Archie y Annie trataron de hacerle la más amena de las compañías a la pecosa. Chistes y bromas no le faltaron, se la pasaron tan bien. Los tres sabían que al llegar a Escocia tendrían que mostrarse lo más serenos posible. Después de varios días de cansado viaje desembarcaron, visualizaron a lo lejos a George afuera del automóvil que los dirigiría a Edimburgo.

Cada camino por el que ese auto andaba estaba lleno de mil recuerdos bellos en la memoria de Candy. Al fin llegaron a su destino: la villa Andrew. La servidumbre despojó a los tres muchachos de sus equipajes y estos en seguida subieron a la habitación de la tía Elroy.

Sintieron un nudo en la garganta al ver a aquella mujer tan desvalida, nada que ver con la imponente tía abuela de unos cuantos años atrás, llena de vida y con una inconfundible altanería. Ahora estaba tan distinta, se le veía más delgada, alrededor de sus ojos surcaban unas enormes ojeras, y la palidez de ese rostro denotaba en aquellas miradas un temible sentimiento ante la inminencia que se veía venir.

El primero en acercarse fue Archie, y mientras la tomó de la mano le decía:

_Tía Elroy! Venimos a darte todo nuestro apoyo, sabes que te queremos mucho ¿verdad?_

_Archie… mi querido sobrino… ustedes son toda mi adoración…_

_No te agites demasiado tía_ – le besaba la mano _– mira, también vienen Candy y Annie_ – la mujer se volteó a ver a las chicas.

_Tía abuela!_ – dijo Candy sin poder contener el llanto _– ¡tiene usted que cuidarse mucho!_

_Sí tía_ – dijo Annie _– necesito tanto de sus consejos ahora que seré madre! Sabe? Nuestro hijo se llamará Stear! _

_Oh! Me alegra tanto eso! Chicos… no se preocupen mas por mí, su presencia aquí me reconforta mucho, y si me disculpan, quisiera hablar a solas con Candy._

Archie y Annie accedieron a la petición de su tía y cuando al fin se encontraba a solas con Candy

_Hija, ven aquí toma asiento_ – dijo la tía abuela haciéndole la seña a Candy para que se sentara a su lado.

_Que sucede tía?_

_Candy, sabes que han pasado cosas muy trágicas en la familia… yo injustamente te culpaba, sin embargo…_

_No me diga más tía_ – interrumpió Candy – _por favor, ya sé lo que usted quiere decirme, y déjeme ahora a mí asegurarle que siempre, a pesar de todo, le guardo un gran respeto y sobre todo, un gran cariño, a pesar de que usted se muestra como una mujer dura, en el fondo siempre supe que tiene un gran corazón… no hay nada más que decir… ahora por favor, descanse, tiene que recuperarse._

_Ay Candy! Te juzgué tan duramente… eres una chiquilla muy buena…_

_Por favor tía!_ – le dijo mientras la tapaba – _por mi todo está olvidado, descanse y al rato volveremos. Mientras estemos aquí haremos lo posible por que usted se sienta bien_. – le besó la frente y salió de la habitación.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la tía Elroy quien inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño. Mientras tanto Candy se dedicó a buscar a sus acompañantes y al no encontrarlos por ningún lado en esa villa decidió dar un paseo.

Caminaba por el espeso bosque donde alguna vez cabalgó con Terry, a lo lejos se veía claramente el enorme lago que anteriormente fue también testigo de muchos momentos mágicos y memorables.

_Candy! Candy!_ – se escucharon los gritos a lo lejos.

_Oh! Archie! Están remando y no me invitaron!_

_Ven Candy! Ahorita te acercamos el bote_ – dijo Annie.

_Allá voooy!_ – e inmediatamente bajó y se subió al bote. Pasaron una tarde espléndida, riendo y riendo de lo dificultoso que se le hacía remar a Archie, recordando esos viejos tiempos. Como se extrañaba allí la presencia de Paty, Stear y Terry. Aunque el paseo fue muy divertido, no era lo mismo sin ellos.

Mientras tanto, al siguiente día del otro lado de esa hermosa ciudad, llegaba un visitante a una casa muy humilde.

Toc toc toc

Una señora abrió la puerta y abrió tremendos ojos al ver la visita que hizo acto de presencia. No pudo articular palabra alguna así es que el invitado fue el que rompió el silencio.

_Buenos días! Si! Soy yo! ¿No me invita a pasar?_ – dijo el joven sonriente.

_Desde luego Sr.! Adelante ya sabe que está en su casa!_

_Gracias! –_ dijo amablemente el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala. Sostenía un bebé en brazos.

_Dios santo! Que belleza de bebé! Que le gustaría que le traiga de desayunar? O prefiere que le prepare un baño? O…_

_No no! Sra… no estoy en este momento en mi casa, no es necesario que usted me atienda, no se preocupe!_

_Bueno, eso lo entiendo, joven Grandchester, pero viene de visita así es que de igual manera le atenderé como corresponde y más aún cuando viene este pequeñito también_!– dijo la madre de Mark.

_Ehmm… sra. Yo venía a pedirle un enorme favor_…- dijo Terry mientras apenado se rascaba la cabeza – _yo quisiera saber si ustedes podrían darnos hospitalidad aquí en su casa, es por muy poco tiempo! Y le ayudaré con todo, con los gastos, con las labores…_

_Sr. Grandchester! Ni lo diga! Es usted siempre bienvenido! No necesita ped_ir _ningún permiso ni es ningún favor! Con todo gusto puede quedarse el tiempo que sea! _– decía la feliz mujer mientras servía las tazas de café – _pero, si me disculpa la intromisión, ¿Por qué no quiere usted quedarse en su villa?_

_Esa villa no es mía, es de mi padre… y no estamos ahora en los mejores términos._

_Oh! Entiendo…_

_Quise tomarme unas vacaciones y no pensé en otro lugar más que en este… Escocia tiene guardados muchos recuerdos hermosos de mi niñez y adolescencia… _

_Lo sé! Aquí en Escocia es donde yo lo he visto más feliz joven Grandchester…_

_Así es, y dígame ¿Dónde está Mark?_

_Está ordeñando las vacas! No tarda en volver._

_Muero de ganas por verlo! Les traje regalos de América_ – dijo mientras sacaba de su equipaje los obsequios.

_No era necesario… Oh! Es usted un gran actor! Qué alegría me da!_ – dijo emocionada la mujer mientras admiraba el afiche que Terry le entregó autografiado. – _y esta hermosura supongo es su hijo…_

_Sí y no. Verá es una larga historia_ – y procedió a contarle todo lo relativo a Mathew.

Posteriormente llegó Mark con los baldes de leche que inmediatamente tiró al piso para correr a abrazar a su hermano que tenía años sin ver.

_Terry! Terry!_ – decía el jovencito feliz de la vida abrazando a Terry

_Jajaja veo que te da gusto verme!_

_Y como no! si ha pasado tanto tiempo! Dime Terry como está la pecosa?_ – Terry no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón y procedió a narrarle un poco de los hechos ocurridos últimamente.

Estuvieron jugando, platicando, riendo, pasaron una tarde increíble. Mark se encariñó impresionantemente con el pequeño Mathew, ayudaba a Terry a atenderlo y lo hacía muy bien.

Ese mismo día, pero en la Villa Andrew, llegaban otras dos visitas más. Candy, Annie y Archie estaban en la habitación de la tía abuela haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

_Adelante _– respondió Archie, y por esa puerta se asomó un alto hombre rubio saludando amenamente.

_¡Buenas tardes a todos!_ – dijo al fin Albert

_Hey tío! Qué alegría verte! –_ se levantó Archie quien no dudo en abrazar al rubio

_Y como no venir si nuestra adorada tía nos necesita, ¿no es así?_ – dijo él mientras se acercó a la cama a besar la frente de la tía Elroy

_Oh William! que gusto me da que vinieras_ – dijo cansadamente la anciana

_Hola Annie! ¿Cómo va ese embarazo?_ – le preguntó mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mano.

_De maravilla Albert, gracias por preguntar_ – y de repente Albert se dirigió hacia la pecosa que lo miraba llena de incredulidad al sentir que la ignoraba.

_Pequeña! Qué alegría verte_! – y sin esperar Albert le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo a Candy que a ella le llenó de una gran satisfacción.

_Albert! Lo mismo digo! ¿Cómo te ha ido?_ – le preguntó Candy

_Mejor de lo que esperaba! Tengo una noticia maravillosa que darles… tía, yo creo que tú te alegrarás más pues… tu sobrino preferido… perdón Archie! Jaja_

_Ay ya habla por Dios!_ – gritó Candy ansiosa de saber las buenas nuevos de su querido Albert.

_Sí sí! Ya voy, permítanme_ – salió de la habitación y regresó tomado de la mano de una chica. Los sonidos de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

_Dra. Kelly! Pero que la trae por acá!_? – preguntó muy sorprendida Candy.

_Es un placer anunciarles que Kelly y yo_ – dijo Albert mientras abrazaba a la doctora _– nos vamos a casar!_ – y ante el asombro de todos los presentes la doctora no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Inmediatamente Albert comenzó a nárrales a los presentes la historia que dio paso al enamoramiento de ellos, dejándolos completamente sorprendidos pero muy satisfechos por la felicidad que destellaba en los ojos de esa hermosa pareja. La tía abuela no pudo evitar llorar de emoción, Archie y Annie felicitaban a la feliz pareja pero Candy era la más emocionada de todos, le alegraba de sobremanera que Albert estuviera así de contento.

Pasaron mucho tiempo todos juntos platicando de mil cosas. De repente Albert y Candy se quedaban a solas y la primera vez éste no pudo aguantar preguntarle sobre Terry.

_Pero yo juraba que tú y el ya estarían juntos de nuevo!_

_Pues no, yo no quiero saber nada de romances en estos momentos…_

_Ay pequeña… pero por qué? A quien quieres engañar? Estoy seguro de que te mueres de ganas por estar con él, pero eres muy testaruda!_ – le dijo mientras graciosamente le golpeaba la cabeza.

_Albert! No es tan fácil!_

_Y porque no? mírame a mí! Yo pensaba que después de… de lo nuestro tardaría mucho en encontrar de nuevo el amor, incluso pensé que nunca lo haría! Pero veme! _

_Y me alegro mucho Albert, pero la situación es muy distinta, si me disculpas, necesito un poco de aire_ – dijo mientras se levantó para dirigirse afuera.

"Ay pequeña! Como quisiera ayudarte! Pero contigo aquí y Terry en América es imposible!" pensó Albert mientras era interrumpido por su guapa novia y no dudaron en abrazarse y besarse con pasión…

Salió corriendo la rubia hacia los establos, ensilló un caballo y trotando en él recorrió todo el espeso bosque. De nueva cuenta llegaba al lago, ese lago testigo de momentos maravillosos. Se bajó del caballo, lo amarró y se sentó en el pasto. En completo silencio suspiraba, admiraba el hermoso lago que brillaba con las destellantes luces del sol, de repente encogió su cuerpo a manera de abrazarse de sus rodillas, enterró su cabeza en ellas y comenzó a llorar con un enorme sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón.

Sin notar la presencia de un joven que yacía parado detrás de ella, seguía llorando. Pero brincó asustada al escuchar que arrojaban una piedra al agua, de inmediato se giró, y sus ojos verdes se toparon con otros ojos de color azul profundo… se levantó pero se después se quedó inmóvil.

El joven, quien también estaba inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar, decidió romper el hielo.

_¡Es tan agradable ver a una chica reposando en el césped!_ – dijo él esbozando tremenda sonrisa.

_Terry! que haces tú aquí? _

_Lo mismo me pregunto yo_ – se acercó a ella _– el mundo es tan pequeño, jamás me imaginé encontrarte aquí!_

_Igual yo… pero me da tanto gusto!_

_De verdad? Desde la última vez que nos vimos pensé que no querrías saber de mí!_

_Oh Terry! no sé que me pasó… todo esto es tan… ha sido tan difícil… pero dejemos de hablar de mí! Que haces por acá?_ – dijo Candy fingiendo serenidad.

_Pues terminó la temporada de teatro, tengo un par de meses de descanso y no dudé en venir a Escocia, traje a Mathew conmigo!_

_De verdad? Muero por verlo!_

_Pues vamos! Me estoy quedando en la casa de Mark_ – y cada uno montando sus caballos se dirigieron allá mientras Terry le contaba a la pecosa lo sucedido últimamente con el Duque y el porque prefería no quedarse en la Villa Grandchester.

Llegaron a la casa y Candy no tardó en saludar efusivamente a la señora y a Mark, se dirigió a Mathew y lo cargó con emoción, el pequeño ya tenía cuatro meses de edad y cada día estaba más regordete.

_¿Entonces tú te quedaste con el niño? – _le dijo mientras ponía al bebé en su moisés_._

_Así es, Susana y su amante definitivamente no lo quisieron…_

_Es increíble! No entiendo porque!_

_Simplemente Candy hay personas que no nacen para ser padres… yo me encariñé con Mathew desde un principio pues ya me había hecho a la idea de que era mi hijo, nunca hubiera sido capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte cuando me enteré que no es mío…_

_Terry..._ "No cabe duda, tienes un gran corazón…" pensaba ella pero él la interrumpió.

_Mathew necesita una mamá… y si fuera una rubia pecosa y atolondrada sería más que excelente_ – le dijo en burla

_Que quieres decir Terrence!_

_Ya no soy Terry?_

_Eres un insolente!_

_Testaruda!_

_Malcriado!_

_Mona pecosa!_

_Odioso!_

_Te amo!_

_¿Qué?_

_Que TE AMO!_ – se acercó lentamente tocando su barbilla para depositar en sus labios un beso… pero Mathew se despertó llorando. Candy se acercó rápido a él sin ocultar su nervosismo, lo cargó, lo arrulló, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar… abrazó al bebé más fuertemente y seguía sin contener su llanto.

_¿Que te sucede Candy?_

_Es que… dentro de poco tiempo yo hubiera podido tener en mis brazos a mi bebé…_

_Candy… pensé que eso ya estaba superado_ – le dijo mientras no dudó en abrazarla.

_Sí, pero no lo puedo evitar, discúlpame Terry… permíteme quedarme un momento con él sí?_

_Desde luego, pero no estés así Candy_

_No, te lo prometo, ya estoy bien_ – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de sonreír.

Pasó así Candy un par de horas cargando al bebé, en el sacó a flote todo su instinto maternal que tenía reprimido. Fueron unas horas que la llenaron de paz y le aclararon sus sentimientos pero en especial sus pensamientos. Le entregó el niño a Terry en sus brazos y antes de despedirse

_Gracias por este momento Terry…_

_No hay nada que agradecer Candy_

_Sí, bueno, yo ya me retiro, iré a ver como sigue la Tía Elroy_ – Candy ya lo había puesto al tanto de todo.

_De acuerdo, volveré a verte verdad?_

_Claro! Yo…_

_Sí?_

_Terry… me encontrarías mañana a las 7:00 en el lago?_

_Desde luego! _

_Eh… gracias!_ – y totalmente sonrojada salió de esa casa, dejando a Terry ansioso por saber para que lo citó…

La aurora del amanecer pintaba todo alrededor de un hermoso color anaranjado, el sol hacía perfecta gala de su belleza, el aire refrescante corría a tal velocidad que las puntas de los árboles se movían en perfecta sincronía. El lago estaba quieto, en el se reflejaban los hermosos colores del paisaje que se presenciaba en ese momento. Una chica rubia yacía a la orilla de éste esperando, tenía su cabello suelto, sus rizos parecían una lluvia de oro, su atuendo consistía en un coqueto vestido rosado con detalles florales. Permanecía quieta mientras sus manos las posaba juntas atrás de su cuerpo. De repente escuchó muy cerca de su oído la voz más estremecedora, se giró a verlo, ahí estaba él muy puntual, su rostro se veía muy relajado, sus ojos azules brillaban con los destellos del sol, su cabello también estaba suelto como siempre, vestía una camisa azul que hacía perfecta combinación con sus ojos y un pantalón negro… atuendo que a simple vista lo hacía verse totalmente irresistible.

_Ya estoy aquí, pequeña pecosa._

Sin decir nada, Candy lo tomó de la mano, y lo dirigió hacia el otro lado del lago, donde ya estaba esperando un bote. Dentro de éste había cientos de rosas de todos los colores… se acomodaron en él, Terry tomó los remos y con tremenda facilidad hizo avanzar el bote.

_Vaya! Si tenías ganas de un paseo yo hubiera preferido una cabalgata!_

_Terry! _

_Jajajaja…. Es broma! Admirar este bello amanecer no tiene precio_!- "y mucho mas con tan grata compañía" pensó.

Pronto llegaron hacia el otro extremo del lago, descendieron del bote, y muy cerca de allí había una especie de altar, también adornado con flores. De la mano se dirigieron hacia él, se pararon allí y Candy comenzó a hablar.

_No sé de qué manera comenzar… Terry… yo creo fielmente en el destino, y por algo nos puso aquí… en este lugar tan mágico donde vivimos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, y por esa razón te traje aquí, Terry… tu y yo ya nos casamos una vez ante la Iglesia con diferentes personas y eso es algo con lo que no se puede romper, únicamente la unión mediante las leyes terrenales… pero en este momento, estando tu y yo solos, teniendo como testigo únicamente a Dios, te declaro mi amor eterno, este amor que nació desde el primer momento que te vi y que ha permanecido con la misma fuerza hasta ahora. Terry… ¿me concederías el gran placer de permanecer junto a ti toda la vida?_

Terry no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, le tomó el rostro y acercó su frente a la de ella. Casi como un susurro él le respondió.

_Mi amor… no necesitas preguntarme algo así… pues ya sabes cuál sería la respuesta_ – y acto seguido atrapó sus labios, sus manos dejaron de tocar el rostro de ella para abrazarla por la cintura, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cabello. Sus labios estaban húmedos y cálidos, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse para danzar en perfecta sincronía, el abrazo cada vez era más fuerte, de repente ella comenzó a bajar dando húmedos besos hacia la barbilla de él, recorrió todo su cuello mientras aspiraba su deliciosa fragancia… el mantenía los ojos cerrados para simplemente disfrutar esas ansiadas caricias. De repente Candy posó sus manos en el pecho de Terry y las fue descendiendo hacia su cintura y caderas… tales caricias a él lo volvían loco y no dudó en volver a tocarle el rostro para besarla nuevamente en los labios_. – Candy, Candy_ – le decía tiernamente – _te he amado y te amaré toda la vida… no sabes cómo soy de feliz al estar contigo…_

_Al igual que yo Terry…_ - y reposó su cabeza en su pecho y claramente podía escuchar los fuertes golpeteos de los latidos de su corazón, que eran muy acelerados…

Permanecieron así largos minutos disfrutándose el uno al otro, escuchando la música de la naturaleza, sintiendo el fresco viento en sus cuerpos, no hacía falta decir más palabras, los simples hechos hablaban por sí mismos y por lo tanto los abrazos, besos y caricias que esta pareja se regalaba mutuamente lo decía todo: su amor es el más grande, fuerte y sincero…

Pasadas alrededor de unas tres horas, el hambre comenzaba a hacer su aparición en ellos, y no dudaron en ir a la casa de Mark y su madre para tomar el desayuno, tomados de la mano llegaron allí, se volvieron a saludar con notable alegría pero Mark comenzó a sospechar algo…

_¿Cómo que tu y la pecosa se traen algo?_

_Mark!_ – chilló Candy

_Pues tienes razón, tarzán pecosa y yo hemos decidido retomar nuestra relación_ – dijo felizmente Terry

_Terry! –_ volvió a refunfuñar Candy mientras las risas de los hombres se hacían presentes.

Amablemente la madre de Mark les sirvió el desayuno, platicaron de muchas cosas, Candy les puso al tanto de lo que había sido de ella después de abandonar Londres. Pero la notable alegría que destellaba en los ojos de los jóvenes era perceptible a kilómetros de distancia, estaban ansiosos de pasar más tiempo a solas así que no dudaron en despedirse cortésmente y dirigirse a otro lugar, no sin antes de que Candy se cambiara de ropa por algo más apropiado para cabalgar, pues Terry se lo propuso y ella no dudó en aceptar.

Se fueron a los establos de la Villa Grandchester por Teodora, pues a pesar del Duque la hermosa yegua si era propiedad de Terry. Él ayudó a Candy a montar y de inmediato emprendieron el paseo, recorrieron prácticamente todo el bosque que rodea al lago, a ratos dejaban descansar a Teodora mientras ellos se tiraban al pasto a rodarse, a jugar, a correr, a divertirse y reírse como niños pequeños. De repente unos enormes nubarrones comenzaron a amenazar con una inminente lluvia, pero la pareja de enamorados ni se percató de ello hasta que las primeras gotas hicieron su aparición.

_Oh Terry! tenemos que irnos de aquí!_ – decía Candy mientras se cubría la cabeza

_Sí, apúrate!_ – le dijo él mientras se subían a la yegua, pero estaban muy alejados de los hogares de ambos, la Villa Grandchester y la Villa Andrew al otro lado se veían a kilómetros de distancia. La tormenta comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y la pobre Teodora empezó a enfermar. Le buscaron un refugio "seguro" bajo unos grandes árboles que cubrían la lluvia. Ellos permanecieron también allí un largo rato y de repente

_Candy! Ya viste allá a lo lejos?_ – le dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice

_Una cabaña!_

_Sí! Démonos prisa!_

_Pero Terry… nos mojaremos mucho más!_

_Y prefieres estar aquí muriéndote de frío?_

_Está bien, vamos!_ – corrieron hasta que llegaron a la vieja cabaña, era muy, muy amplia, todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera y gracias a la fuerte tormenta el olor que inundaba el lugar era delicioso, a pesar de que todo alrededor estaba polvoriento y muy descuidado. Terry se apuró en buscar con que encender la chimenea.

_Candy, ve a buscar si hay algo de ropa para que te puedas cambiar, no quiero que te resfríes, ahorita te alcanzo._

_De acuerdo_ – se dirigió Candy hacia la única recamara del lugar, había una cama tamaño matrimonial, y unas cómodas, pero los cajones estaban completamente vacios. – _Teeeerryy! No hay nada!_ – gritó desde allí

_Nada de nada?_ – se dirigió también a la recamara para corroborar – _ay Dios! Pues nos pondremos esto mientras se seca nuestra ropa_ – le dijo mientras desprendía de la cama los cobertores – _toma, te espero afuera._

_Terry yo…_ - y una sonrisilla muy coqueta se dibujo en su rostro – _creo que eso no es necesario _– y sin pudor alguno se acercó a él y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras Terry la miraba con sorpresa. Cuando la desabotonó completa acarició todo su pecho con su boca y manos, y al llegar a los hombros lo deshizo de esa prenda. Lo miró a los ojos, le tomó el rostro y lo besó apasionadamente. El por su parte la abrazó por la espalda, no se atrevía a hacer más. Su sorpresa creció cuando de repente sintió las manos de ella tratando de desabrochar el cinturón, no dejaba de besarlo, cuando lo desabrochó al fin inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con el botón del pantalón y bajó el cierre. Metió su mano y no tardó nada en descubrir el efecto que ella mismo causó en el cuerpo de su novio, y por si esto fuera poco con una excitante habilidad acarició esa hermosa parte del cuerpo de él mientras que con su otra mano deslizó el pantalón haciéndolo caer al suelo. Con un giro muy hábil prácticamente lo aventó a la cama y allí, lo despojó de toda la ropa mojada y estorbosa. Se quedó unos segundos admirando la belleza del cuerpo de él no sin ocultar su enorme sonrisa, y no era para menos, su pecho, sus piernas y sus brazos estaban perfectamente torneados, y ni hablar de esa parte en su entrepierna… era exquisitamente enorme y perfecta… los ojos de él reflejaban completa excitación, sabía perfectamente que esa no sería la primera vez de Candy, por eso dejó de sorprenderle la actitud apasionada de su pecosa, sin embargo, para Terry no importaba el pasado de Candy, todo lo contrario, agradecía infinitamente el privilegio de compartir con ella esos momentos tan íntimos sin ninguna inhibición. "Ninguna inhibición" no es exageración, ella procedió a levantarse para quitarse ahora sus prendas, pero primero se soltó el cabello haciendo un sensual movimiento con su cuello, después desabotonó la camisa, se despojó de ella… lo mismo hizo con los pantalones y los zapatos. Se quedó únicamente con su ropa interior, con el propósito de darle a su novio el privilegio de desnudarla. Se montó arriba de él, comenzó a besarle todo el pecho, subió por su cuello hasta finalmente alcanzar sus labios. Terry estaba completamente fuera de sí, no tardó en despojar a Candy del sostén y maravillado quedó con la divina vista que quedó frente a él. Después de muchos más besos y caricias a fin la despojó de la última prenda. Se quedaron un momento observándose en silencio y posteriormente ella casi en un susurro le dijo – _te amo_ – lo besó y levantó su cuerpo, por la humedad que ya se había hecho presente en su intimidad no luchó nada para poder comenzar a hacer el amor con su novio, el primer toque fue glorioso, pero los demás movimientos de cadera hacían a los dos sentir un delicioso placer del que nunca querrían desprenderse. Él se deleitaba acariciando todo el cuerpo de su novia, no descuidó ningún rincón, se detenía especialmente en los firmes senos, posteriormente acariciaba con gran embelesamiento sus glúteos que no paraban de moverse de arriba a abajo. Pasada alrededor de media hora de exquisitas sensaciones él sintió un caliente líquido caer sobre su ingle después de escuchar un escandaloso grito de ella, quien ahora permanecía quieta, respirando muy agitada y temblando ligeramente. Con otro hábil movimiento Terry se levantó sin salirse del cuerpo de ella, acomodándola en la cama quedando ahora el encima de ella. Sus movimientos eran ya más fuertes, acelerados, con más pasión… y pasados otros minutos el ya no pudo contenerse y dio término a ese hermoso acto de amor con el que soñaba desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

_Quédate así, por favor_ – le rogó Candy… seguían besándose, diciéndose una y otra vez "te amo"… pasó un poco más de tiempo cuando la excitación en él se volvió a hacer presente y así una vez más disfrutaron de casi otra hora de hacer el amor.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedaron dormidos, pero cada vez que alguno de ellos se despertaba no dudaba en hacer despertar también al otro para continuar con la placentera sesión de pasión, la cual no querían abandonar. Así, estuvieron todo lo que restó de esa tarde, hasta la madrugada del siguiente día.

_La ropa ya está seca, pero huele algo raro…_ - decía Candy haciendo un puchero

_Lógico, no la colgamos como debe ser! Jajaja!_ – decía Terry muy divertido

_No te rías! Me da tanta vergüenza irme así a la casa… DIOS MÍO! No llegué a dormir! Deben estar preocupados!_

_Tranquila mi pecosa…_ - le decía mientras la abrazó por la espalda – _estás bien, ahorita te vas a ir para allá… es mejor pedir disculpas que pedir permiso, no crees?_

_Terry! no es gracioso!_

_De acuerdo! No lo es, pero a poco no valió la pena eh?_ – y apasionadamente la besó.

_Desde luego que sí, pero… nadie de los míos sabe que tú y yo… volvimos… Terry llévame por favor a la casa de Mark para ponerme mi vestido y luego me llevas a la Villa Andrew_ _sí?_

_¡Por supuesto!_ – dijo Terry.

Se vistieron, se fueron en busca de Teodora y emprendieron camino a la casa de Mark y su madre. Llegando ahí se dieron cuenta que la señora no se indignó por la ausencia de Terry, pues sabía lo enamorado que estaba de Candy y lo comprendía perfecto. Le hizo saber que Mathew se portó muy bien y en esos momentos dormía. Le ofreció un baño a Candy quien no dudó en aceptarlo, se cambió rápidamente y de la mano de su pareja se dirigieron a la Villa Andrew.

_Espérame un momento aquí quieres?_ – dijo Candy y sin esperar la respuesta de Terry corrió a abrir la puerta principal. Cuál fue su sorpresa que en la sala estaban todos, Archie, Annie, Albert y Kelly. – _bue… buenos… días _– saludó muy apenada.

_Donde diablos andabas!_ – gritó Archie furioso – _estábamos muy preocupados por ti Candy, dime dónde estabas? _– y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros

_Yo… lo siento Archie… déjenme explicarles…_

_Ya basta!_ – dijo Albert – _Archie hazme el favor de sentarte, Candy nos explicará el porqué de su ausencia sin necesidad de forzarla, no es así pequeña?_

_Sí, yo… es que…_

_Yo lo explicaré!_ – dijo Terry quien apenas alcanzó a escuchar lo último.

_Terry! tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?_ – volvió a gritar Archie

_Silencio Archie! Déjalo hablar!_

_Es que tío!_

_Es que nada! Terry que sucede?_

_Yo soy el culpable de la ausencia de Candy, te ruego me disculpes… ella está sana y salva, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado._

_Yo también tengo la culpa, no solo tú Terry… Albert por favor discúlpennos._

_Los disculparé con una condición…_ - dijo Albert con una sonrisa burlona

_¿Qué?_ – gritaron todos los presentes al unísono realmente sorprendidos por lo que dijo Albert.

_Sí sí, una condición, la condición de que… Ustedes dos me den una buena noticia ¡Ahora!_ – Terry y Candy se voltearon a ver simultáneamente interrogándose sobre la actitud de Albert. Pero Terry entendió de inmediato la indirecta de su amigo.

_Bien, quieres buenas noticias… las tendrás_ – ni tardo ni perezoso jaló a Candy y le dio tremendo beso apasionado frente a todos los presentes dejándolos boquiabiertos.

_Jajajajajaja _– reía Albert mientras se levantaba del sofá – _están disculpados!_ – tomó de la mano a Kelly para hacerla levantarse – _Archie, Annie, vámonos todos de aquí, Terry, te quedas en tu casa, con permiso._

Un enorme suspiro salió de la boca de Candy quien se puso muy nerviosa pero al fin esta vez la libró. En otra habitación de esa Villa Albert le informaba a su incrédulo sobrino los sucesos de la vida de Terry y el porqué debería estar contento de verlos de nuevo juntos.

Días después, el inevitable sufrimiento se hizo presente en los corazones de aquellos jóvenes, la tía abuela falleció, dejó cartas para cada uno de ellos agradeciéndoles el haber estado ahí con ella y haciéndoles saber lo mucho que los quiso. El funeral no se hizo esperar, el más afectado definitivamente era Albert, pero su guapa novia no se separó de él ni un momento, ofreciéndole todo su apoyo incondicional. Las demás parejas también se mostraban completo afecto, Annie daba hermosas palabras de aliento a su esposo mientras Terry también hacía lo propio con Candy quien también estaba muy afectada.

El momento de la despedida llegó, Albert se regresaría a África con Kelly, les extendió a Terry y a Candy sus más sinceras felicitaciones. Archie y Annie se regresarían a su hogar en Chicago, mientras la pecosa y su rebelde pareja se quedarían un tiempo más en Escocia.

A pesar de que Candy tenía a su disposición quedarse en la Villa Andrew, prefirió mejor permanecer con Terry en la humilde casa de sus amistades. Le gustaba más estar acompañada de gente buena. Allí ella ayudaba con todas las labores del hogar mientras tampoco desaprovechaba la oportunidad de cuidar y atender a Mathew. Días después, mientras ambos paseaban por el bosque vieron a lo lejos que varias habitaciones de la Villa Grandchester estaban encendidas.

_Seguro que mi padre ya volvió de América, pero no entiendo por qué tan pronto, según me enteré permanecería un largo tiempo allá cerrando unos negocios…_

_Tal vez te enteraste mal, amor… si quieres vamos_

_No! no quiero verlo!_

_Pero Terry…_

_Vámonos de aquí_ – la jaló de la mano y la dirigió a otro lugar, pero el mismo mayordomo del Duque lo visualizó a lo lejos mientras rondaba la zona en su caballo. Hizo correr al animal hasta donde Terry se encontraba.

_Joven Grandchester!_ – detuvo al caballo – _el Duque quiere verlo._

_Pues dígale al Duque que yo no quiero verlo_

_Terry! no seas así, vamos, no sabes que es lo que quiere decirte_… - dijo Candy

_Está bien tarzán pecosa y entrometida como siempre!_ – de mala gana corrió hacia la Villa, al llegar ahí se encontraba su padre sentado al frente de la chimenea fumando un puro, su semblante estaba muy apagado, se le notaba triste, angustiado…

_¿Para qué me quieres?_ – habló groseramente Terry. Candy se había quedado en otra habitación de la casa.

_Hijo, se que merezco tu desprecio y mucho más que eso… por favor, ven, siéntate a mi lado._

Y en unos pocos minutos el Duque arrepentido le estaba pidiendo perdón a Terry casi de rodillas, le contó brevemente sobre un hecho recién ocurrido en América. El Duque viajó con fines de negocios y era necesaria la presencia también de la Duquesa, "la cara de cerdo" como la recordaba Terry, hizo de las suyas mientras estuvieron en Nueva York. Fue en busca de Eleonor Baker a su residencia y le armó tremendo escándalo de celos. Las mujeres se pelearon casi hasta llegar a los golpes, y el escándalo dio la vuelta al país. Gracias a ese hecho, el Duque al fin se dio cuenta de que equivocado estuvo al darle preferencia a su esposa antes que a su hijo, su primogénito, producto del amor verdadero que sintió alguna vez por su bella madre, una hermosa actriz norteamericana. Sin duda Richard Grandchester estaba muy arrepentido de haber tratado tan mal a su hijo.

Por supuesto, conociendo el carácter orgulloso de Terry no cedió a disculpar a su padre tan pronto, pero Candy, sí, Candy tan entrometida como siempre, llegó a esa misma habitación que años atrás fue testigo de la reconciliación entre Terry y su madre. Pero esta vez no hizo falta decirlo con palabras, la mirada de Candy reflejaba una súplica total hacia Terry, él por su parte con su mirada le decía "¡no!" pero en un susurro Candy le alcanzó a decir: - _hazlo por nosotros, pero sobre todo por ti._

Resignado, Terry se volvió a mirar a su padre, se abrazaron, Candy no pudo evitar las lagrimas… después el Duque se giró a mirar a Candy, y con un profundo agradecimiento le hizo saber que estaba muy feliz por verla al lado de su hijo. Fue un momento muy conmovedor, sin duda. El Duque aceptó ahora sí el hecho de que su hijo decidiera triunfar en el teatro en Norteamérica.

Cinco meses después…

Nueva York

_Candy! Candy! Dónde estás?_ – la encontró al fin en la cocina tratando de hacer un pastel – _tu en la cocina? ¡Eso es inédito!_

_Terry_! – le dijo haciendo berrinche – _pero por qué gritas tanto?_

_¡Me dieron el papel!_ – y corrió a abrazarla

_Terry mi amor! Eso era lógico! Eres el mejor actor! Muchas felicidades!_

_¡Quietos todos, los de mi bando y los demás! Si mi papel me exigiese pelear, no habría necesitado apuntador ¿Dónde queréis que responda a vuestros cargos?*_ - dijo Terry haciendo gala de la gran interpretación que hará de "Otelo"

_Jajaja Terry!_

_Oh! Mi Desdémona!** Es un placer compartir esta alegría contigo!_

Y así Terry permaneció bromeando un buen rato, pero de repente recordó la sorpresa que le dio al encontrar a Candy en la cocina…

_Por cierto… ¿Qué haces tú en la cocina?_

_Yo? Ah! Es que… yo quería tenerte preparado este pastel para festejar_ – le enseñó la tarta que apenas iba a la mitad del procedimiento – _pero me ganaste!_

_Jajaja no te preocupes pecosa! Pero apoco estabas tan segura de que me darían el papel?_

_Desde luego! Pero no es esa la única razón por la que tenemos que festejar…_

_Ah no? entonces cual es la otra razón, señorita pecas?_

_Pues… que Mathew tendrá un hermanito!_ – le dijo haciendo una graciosa seña con sus brazos mientras observaba divertidamente la cara de asombro de Terry

_Oh mi amor! Tendremos un monito pecoso como tú! Qué alegría!_ – y alegremente la abrazó y la cargó

_Terry! como que un monito pecoso!_ – le dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente los brazos para que la bajara

_Jajajaja! Ven acá hermosa! Este día tuve doble felicidad!_ – y apasionadamente la besó

_Amor… me temo que… no podremos… tu sabes…_

_¿pero por qué?_ – preguntaba Terry haciendo un gesto de desilusión

_Debido a lo de… mi anterior embarazo… al igual que entonces tengo que guardar reposo –_ dijo Candy con tristeza

_Pero no te pongas así mi pecosa! Por mi no hay problema! Te cuidaré mucho! Ahora deja que Dorothy termine ese pastel y tú te vienes conmigo_ – la cargó nuevamente y así la llevó a la recamara, lugar donde volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus inquietas manos no paraban de alzarle el vestido tocando esas suaves piernas.

_Terry! ¿no que me cuidarías?_

_Y así lo haré mi amor…_

_No lo parece!_

_Hermosa… hay mil formas de disfrutar, porque no te relajas y dejas que yo me encargue_ – le dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba con su boca todo su rostro, sin olvidar sus orejas, bajando por su cuello, lentamente, sus besos eran húmedos, apasionados… posteriormente bajó hacia su pecho, inevitablemente se detuvo mucho tiempo en esa zona… bajó por su cintura, después sus caderas, lentamente fue recorriendo un camino en medio de estas para alcanzar ese glorioso rincón que lo esperaba ansioso. Con sutiles movimientos de su boca y lengua a ella la hacían estremecerse por completo, pues estas eran sensaciones completamente nuevas para la pecosa… era tal su excitación que no tardó casi nada en alcanzar el cielo gracias a las expertas caricias de su pareja. Toda esa noche exploraron sus cuerpos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, se disfrutaron mutuamente mientras se demostraban cuán inmenso era su amor…

Continuará…

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras! Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir atentas a esta historia. Este fue el capítulo final pero como les prometí antes, les esperan dos epílogos. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. En la mayoría de fics que he leído se nos muestra una Candy virginal, sumisa y tímida, y no digo que esté mal, eso es excelente! Pero quise darle un cambio radical… que les pareció?

Goshi: me alegra que te haya gustado el final feliz de Albert. Y ya lo viste, fue Candy quien decidió entrar en razón y declararse ella! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, no sé si seguiré escribiendo mas fics, pero me encantaría, de hecho, después de Terry mi pareja favorita para Candy es Stear, tal vez mas adelante me animo a escribir un "Stearfic" a ver qué tal queda! Saludos!

Litac: híjole! Ya me gané uno que otro reclamo con lo sucedido con Neal oop´s… pero así es la historia jeje! Respecto a que junte a Terry con Albert cómo está eso? Jajaja ambos son nuestros papasitos hermosos pero juntarlos? Noooo! Jajajaja saludos y muchas gracias por seguir la historia!


	15. Epílogo I

EPILOGO I

En la sala de espera de un hospital permanecían impacientes varias personas. El muchacho apuesto de cabellos marrones caminaba de un lado a otro y a juzgar por la manera en que lo hacía cualquiera pensaría que le haría un hoyo al piso. De la puerta que se encontraba a un lado salió un hombre vestido con bata blanca.

_Sr. Cornwell? Su bebé ya nació, es un varón y está en perfecto estado de salud –_ las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar y Archie no cabía de la emoción.

_Gracias Doctor! Muchas gracias! Ya puedo pasar a verlo?_

_Desde luego, la enfermera lo llevará hacia la habitación de su esposa, muchas felicidades, con permiso_ – y el doctor se retiró de allí, mientras Candy, Terry, Albert, Kelly, Paty y Tom abrazaban y felicitaban al nuevo papá.

Paty y Tom viajaron hasta Chicago para no perderse el gran evento del nacimiento del pequeño Alistear.

Patricia O´Brien difícilmente pudo superar la muerte de su novio Stear, ante ese hecho se le hizo imposible enamorarse de nuevo, así que decidió entregar su vida a Dios e ingresar a un convento. Allí encontró una paz espiritual nunca antes conocida. Su abuela Martha no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión, pues ella soñaba con ver a su nieta enamorada, vestida de novia y en un futuro con muchos bebés, sin embargo, respetó la voluntad de su nieta pues lo importante era que ella fuera feliz.

Por su parte Tom, seguía cien por ciento dedicado a su granja, y por supuesto continuaba brindando toda la ayuda posible al Hogar de Pony. Para sorpresa de todos sus amigos, el ya se encontraba comprometido. Lila, era una chica muy modesta hija también de un granjero, y en cuanto se conocieron, se amaron inmediatamente. Tom merecía ser muy feliz y ahora ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

Llegó el turno de Archie de entrar a conocer a su primogénito, pero primero se abalanzó a su esposa que reposaba en la cama notablemente cansada.

_Amor mío! ¿Cómo te sientes princesa?_

_Archie… míralo! Es una belleza!_ – le dijo Annie a su esposo señalando la cuna del bebé. Nervioso, caminó hacia allí y al ver el rostro tan pequeñito e irresistible no dudó en cargarlo.

_¡Pero si le haces un gran honor a tu nombre! ¡Mira Annie! ¡Se parece a Stear! ¡Es idéntico!_ – decía felizmente Archie, mientras Annie no ocultaba su enorme sonrisa.

La pareja disfrutó de unos veinte minutos a solas con su bebé, Annie ya había aprendido muy rápido la forma de alimentarlo y mientras lo hacía Archie no paraba de acariciar la pequeña cabeza de su bebé al mismo tiempo que besaba el rostro de su esposa. Los demás jóvenes no aguantaban las ganas de pasar a conocer al pequeño Stear. La primera en entrar fue Candy, seguida de Paty y Kelly, los caballeros fueron los últimos.

_Pero que belleza! Annie mi sobrino! ¡Está hermoso!_ – decía Candy con tanta alegría

_Oh por Dios! En verdad si se parece mucho a Stear!_ – dijo Paty con un tono de tristeza al recordar a su viejo amor.

_¿Puedo cargarlo Annie?_ – decía Kelly ansiosa

_Ya ya! Todas compórtense! Pobre bebé!_ – decía Terry mientras se acercó y tampoco se pudo resistir al encanto de éste – _pero miren nada más a este campeón! Serás todo un gran inventor!_ – y ganándole la oportunidad a las damas lo cargó primero.

_Terry! no abuses!_ – decía la pecosa

Por supuesto todos en su momento tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar en sus brazos al pequeño retoño Alistear Cornwell Britter.

Este bebé les trajo más unión al matrimonio de Annie y Archie, quienes ahora no podían dejar de estar más contentos al enterarse de que Candy otra vez estaba embarazada. Debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos con ella anteriormente, todos pusieron un gran empeño en cuidarla y sobreprotegerla, a pesar de sus protestas, pero ahora sí nadie iba a permitir que de nuevo su embarazo no llegase a término.

Esos nueve meses transcurrieron lentamente para Candy y Terry, quienes se morían de la desesperación por que ya naciera su bebé, además, debido a que Candy no podía hacer esfuerzos, Terry era quien se dedicaba por completo de Mathew, quien por supuesto ya caminaba, bueno, no solo caminaba, corría! El actor luchaba todos los días con el niño agotando todas sus energías, y a pesar de que la nana le rogaba a Terry para que el descanse y ella se hiciera cargo, el rechazaba eso puesto que a pesar de estar muerto de cansancio, disfrutaba muchísimo de esos momentos.

Se acercaba la navidad, estaban a mediados de diciembre y Candy, como lo hacía cada temporada vacacional, pagaba los salarios adelantados a sus empleados para que se fueran a sus respectivos lugares de origen con sus familiares. La única que no se fue de allí fue la mucama por siempre inseparable de Candy, Dorothy, quien prefirió quedarse a ayudarla debido a su estado y a que la temporada de "Otelo" estaba en pleno apogeo del éxito, razón por la cual Terry estaba más tiempo ausente de casa.

Un 23 de Diciembre en la noche, a dos días de que llegara la Navidad, Candy comenzó con el trabajo de parto, sus dolores comenzaron muy intensos, razón por la cual no tuvo tiempo ni de acostumbrarse un poco a ellos. Dorothy no tardó en escuchar los gritos y de inmediato subió a auxiliarla, pero la pobre muchacha no tenía idea de lo que tendría que hacer, a pesar de las indicaciones que con esfuerzos le daba Candy.

_¿Recuerdas cuando nació Mathew? Ahhhh! Pues aplica lo que viste ese día! Oh por Dios duele más! Aahhhh_

_Yo no estuve presente allí Candy, me retiré! Dime qué hago?_

_Uff! Yo haré la mayoría… ahhh tu solo recíbelo quieres?_

_Si!_ – la mujer mucho muy nerviosa no dejaba de sorprenderse de la fuerza de Candy al pujar y estar luchando para parir a su bebé – _Candy! Creo que ahí viene! Puja más!_

_Ay Dios mío ya no puedo! Ahhhh_ – y a lo lejos se escuchó el motor de un coche. Por supuesto, era Terry quien venía llegando de su presentación. La cabeza del bebé ahora se veía mas, y tal fue el asombro de Dorothy, que se desmayó…

_Nooo! Dorothy! Ahhhh! Porque! Dios mío ayúdame!_

_Pero que suce… Dios mío! Candy!_ – y brincando sobre el cuerpo de Dorothy que yacía desmayado en el piso, Terry se acercó a su pecosa para abrazarla. Tampoco tenía ni idea de que hacer.

_Terry ayúdame! Ahhh!_

_Llamaré al médico!_

_Nooo! Ya está naciendo, no hay tiempo para eso! Por Dios Terry solo recíbelo! No te estoy pidiendo más! Ahhhhh_

_Pero es que… mira lo que le pasó a Dorothy! No quiero también desmayarme!_

_Deja de parlotear! Ayudameee!_ – y al notar en ella el enorme sufrimiento por el dolor del parto, Terry no tuvo más opción…

_Lo tengo! Candy! Un esfuerzo más y nacerá!_ – y muy fuerte volvió a pujar ella e inmediatamente Terry tuvo en sus brazos a su bebé, enterito, muy sano, llorando y gritando

_Por Dios! Es una niña! Candy mi amor, fue una niña! Mírala!_ – y se la acercó a su madre.

_Oh Dios mío gracias, gracias!_ - Decía la feliz madre mientras llenaba de tiernos besos a su hija, pero se acordó de algo – _Terry! Ve a ver cómo está Mathew! No se habrá despertado?_

_Iré enseguida, pero primero necesito llamar al doctor para que termine de atenderte, yo no sé que más hacer! _

_Está bien, gracias Terry_

Mathew dormía plácidamente puesto que era tan inquieto que terminaba exhausto y ni cuenta se dio de los gritos de Candy. El médico no tardó en llegar, revisó a Candy, hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y les dijo que no era necesario internarse en un hospital pues madre e hija estaban en perfecto estado de salud. Por supuesto también le dio los primeros auxilios necesarios a Dorothy, quien no tardó en disculparse por su reacción. A pesar de que pasaba de la media noche Terry llamó a su madre, a Archie y a Albert, Eleonor no tardó ni media hora en llegar, mientras que los caballeros al siguiente día compraron sus pasajes para viajar con sus respectivas esposas.

_Hola hijo querido!_ – decía Eleonor emocionada a Terry – _¿Que fue? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en el teléfono?_

_Es sorpresa madre! Ven!_ – y entrando a la habitación _– pecas! Viene a verte tu suegra!_

_Eleonor! Muchas gracias por venir!_

_Pero como no iba a venir mi niña?_ – se acercó a besar a Candy _– muéstrame esta belleza –_ le destapó el rostro a la bebé.

_Le presento a Candice Grandchester_ Andrew – dijo la pecosa. Sí, ella seguía siendo una Andrew pues ese fue también una de las tantas voluntades de Albert y la tía Abuela.

_Es niña! Oh por Dios! Es una hermosa princesa!_ – Eleonor no dudó en alzarla y permanecer con la bebé un largo rato, hasta que pidió forzosamente su alimento.

No faltaba un día en que la actriz no visitara la casa de su hijo, siempre llevaba regalos para sus nietos y para su nuera. Días después del nacimiento de la pequeña Candice, llegaron Albert, Kelly, Archie, Annie y Stear.

Las visitas permanecieron allí por tres largas semanas, se la pasaban encerrados todos en la habitación conversando, jugando, bromeando… debido a que Candy aún no podía hacer aún esfuerzos hasta pasada la cuarentena obligatoria. Mathew y Stear se llevaban increíblemente bien, el más pequeño apenas comenzaba a dar sus primero pasitos con ayuda de su madre, pero aún así su energía no le pedía nada a la de Mathew.

Albert y Kelly se casaron por el Registro Civil de una forma muy discreta y privada, vivían juntos en Chicago, viajaban constantemente, siempre y cuando las empresas lo permitieran, claro está. Meses antes Albert visitó la prisión de Chicago, tal y como se lo pidió Candy alguna vez, habló con sus abogados para reducir la condena de Neal. Habló con él, el muchacho estaba muy cambiado, su carácter se volvió más amable y hasta podría decirse que se había vuelto religioso puesto que hablaba mucho de Dios, cosa que antes no hacía ni por error. Neal aprendió muchas cosas en la cárcel, pasó por momentos muy duros pero gracias a su perseverancia y ganas de no dejarse vencer salió adelante. Se convirtió en uno de los reos más imponentes de ese lugar, todos los demás le guardaban un profundo respeto y no porque le tuvieran miedo, sino por que en verdad lo admiraban.

Los abogados lograron reducir la condena a la mitad, gracias a que su conducta dentro de la prisión era muy buena. Por lo tanto, serían 40 años los que pasaría allí; de igual manera son demasiados, pero a él le dio la esperanza de al menos, disfrutar de la tercera edad en libertad.

_Candy, Neal me entregó esto para ti_ – le extendió Albert un sobre.

_Gracias Albert_ – nerviosamente jugueteaba con el sobre

_No leerás el contenido?_

_No lo sé_

_Hazlo, te dejo sola, no te preocupes por tus hijos, Archie y Annie se están haciendo cargo_ – y sin decir más Albert salió de la habitación dejando sola a Candy.

"Querida Candy, tal vez nunca tendré las palabras correctas para hacerte saber lo arrepentido que estoy de todo el daño que te causamos mi familia y yo. Gracias a Dios, todo ya lo he pagado muy caro. Te preguntarás por qué digo "gracias a Dios"… pues sí, todos debemos tener nuestro merecido, y yo ya obtuve el mío. Ahora, lo único que me hace falta para que mi alma esté en paz, es tu perdón. Sí, sé que no tengo cara para pedirte eso, sin embargo, de todo corazón te ofrezco todas mis disculpas. Me dio mucho gusto saber por Albert que tú estás muy feliz al lado de Grandchester, ese Grandchester! Siempre fue tu gran amor! En hora buena… cuídate mucho Candy."

Con mucha melancolía en su corazón Candy guardó esa carta "Neal solo fue un niño mimado que no tuvo idea de cómo enderezar su vida… Dios mío, yo ya lo he perdonado, ahora te pido a ti que lo protejas… de verdad está arrepentido…" pensaba la pecosa, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la algarabía que escuchó a lo lejos.

_Candy! Mathew tiene algo que decirte!_ – dijo Annie muy exaltada mientras le abría el paso al niño.

_Mamá!_ – dijo al fin el pequeño rubio. Lamentablemente su lenguaje no estaba muy bien desarrollado, los psicólogos le aseguraron a Terry que eso se debía a los maltratos que obtuvo desde que era recién nacido. Aun así no había de que preocuparse, tarde o temprano hablaría como un cotorro, pues era un niño bastante sano.

_Mathew! Me llamaste mamá? _

_Mamá! Mamá! _

_Ah que alegría! Ven aquí pequeño!_ – y con ternura lo abrazó

_Déjame informarte señora pecas que yo también he sido privilegiado_ – decía Terry al momento de pisar esa habitación _– Mathew? Quien soy yo?_

_Papá! Papá! _

Todos envueltos de una gran emoción felicitaron enormemente a Mathew por sus grandes esfuerzos y logros. Días después las visitas tuvieron que abandonar Nueva York, Archie tenía que continuar con sus labores en la oficina de Chicago. Albert por su parte ya había planeado con anterioridad un viaje a la India. Nadie quería despedirse, pero fue inevitable, todos sabían que a pesar de las distancias, estarían siempre unidos.

Dos meses después del nacimiento de la pequeña Candice, Terry llegó muy a prisa a su casa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y consigo traía un enorme ramo de rosas. Pero la sorpresa realmente se la llevó él, al percatarse que la habitación que compartía con su pareja estaba llena de velas aromáticas y rosas rojas. En la cama Candy esperaba pacientemente, y cuando llegó Terry no dudó en levantarse y recibirlo a besos.

_Amor… esto es maravilloso!_ – decía Terry emocionado

_Lo preparé todo para ti, ven acá_ – y lo dirigió hacia una mesa donde había una botella de champagne. _– yo brindaré con agua, debido a que aún estoy alimentando a Candy… pero tu si puedes brindar con la champagne_ – le guiñó un ojo mientras servía las copas

_¿Y por qué quieres brindar?_ – le dijo Terry muy seductoramente

_Por nosotros, por nuestra familia y porque siempre seamos así de felices_ – dijo Candy mientras alzaba su copa. Brindaron y después se dispusieron a bailar un hermosa melodía que ambos recordaban con tanto cariño, "un vals de ensueño" comenzó a escucharse y cuando hubieron terminado de bailar se besaron, se abrazaron, de una manera muy sutil comenzaron a desnudarse, muy lentamente, no había prisas a pesar de haber estado más de 10 meses en completa abstinencia, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo más bello, pero ahora por fin tendrían la oportunidad de darle rienda suelta a su amor. De la misma manera sutil se recostaron en la cama, se inundaron de besos y caricias, las manos de ambos seguían palpando cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro como si fuese la primera vez que se tocaban. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la hizo suya de nuevo, de la manera más enternecedora…

Al día siguiente, esa casa de Nueva York recibía una visita.

_Buen día señorita_ - decía Edward el mayordomo – _el Sr. Grandchester no me informó de su visita._

_Por favor! Dile que me urge verlo! Te lo ruego Edward!_ – y desde la entrada de la casa venía saliendo Terry impecablemente vestido y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al percatarse de la visita…

_¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – dijo notablemente irritado

_Terry! Te consta que ya no te he molestado! Me atreví a venir por que me muero por ver a Mathew!_

_Ah! ¿Ya te acordaste que alguna vez pariste un hijo?_

_Terry no seas tan cruel conmigo!_ – y desde la misma puerta de la que salió Terry, venía saliendo Candy con la bebé en brazos y Mathew de la mano.

_Susana! ¿A qué has venido?_

_Ella ya estaba por retirarse!_ – dijo Terry enojado

_Por favor Candy! Déjame estar un momento con Mathew!_

_He dicho que te vayas!_ – dijo Terry exaltado

_Susana_ - dijo Candy – _tu hijo te ha necesitado siempre, no es justo que tú te aparezcas cada vez que se te viene en gana_

_Estoy arrepentida! No he venido a quitarles al niño pues se que en ustedes ha encontrado unos verdaderos padres_ – dijo sollozando – _pero no me quiten el derecho de verlo, por favor!_

_Pues ya lo viste! Ahora largo!_ – gritó de nuevo Terry

_Terry! no seamos tan rudos, Susana, como madre que ahora soy te entiendo y a la vez no, qué ironía! Pues yo nunca sería capaz de olvidarme de mis hijos! Y por otro lado se cuanto se les puede llegar a amar… aquí está Mathew… como lo vez está enorme, es muy juguetón y alegre_ – y Susana no tardó en agacharse a la altura del niño para verlo más de cerca y abrazarlo.

_Te quiero mucho Mathew_ – decía la rubia llorando – _se feliz con tus padres! Yo te adoro y te visitaré con frecuencia!_ – se levantó – _gracias Candy! Gracias Terry! adiós!_ – y rápidamente la mujer salió de allí

_¿Cómo la viste?_ – pregunto Candy

_Me parece que de verdad está arrepentida_ – respondió Terry con un tono de melancolía – _pero aun así lo que hizo…_

_Terry! tienes que olvidar eso!_

_No puedo! Me traicionó!_

_Pero ella alguna vez también salvó tu vida!_

_Dios santo! Estoy harto de escuchar esa misma historia! Nunca se van a cansar ustedes de echarme la culpa de que ahora ella esté mutilada? Dime Candy! Toda la vida viviré con eso!_

_Sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa! Pero lo que hizo Susana aquella vez no es cualquier cosa! Entiéndelo! _

_No quiero saber más de eso! Es increíble que tú seas quien me esté dando de nuevo este sermón!_ – y sin decir más se salió furioso a la calle.

Pasado un rato, volvió más sereno, y no tardó en buscar a Candy, quien estaba en su recamara con su bebé y muy triste.

_Pecosa… perdóname por haberme ido así, no soporto que estemos peleados… simplemente no lo soporto!_

_Está bien Terry, a mí tampoco me gusta que estemos peleados_

_Mi amor… menos me gusta la idea de que nos peleemos por Susana! Ella es parte del pasado, debemos mirar siempre hacia el futuro! Tu eres mi presente y mi futuro! Te amo! Por favor discúlpame_ – la abrazó tiernamente

_No hay nada que disculpar Terry…_ - y después del abrazo se besaron.

Transcurrió más tiempo, durante esos meses terminó la temporada de "Otelo" con gran éxito. Terry y Candy se fueron un tiempo con los niños a visitar el Hogar de Pony. La srita Pony y la hermana María no paraban de emocionarse por conocer a los hijos de Candy. Mathew poco a poco iba dominando más su lenguaje. Era un niño muy alto, inquieto, su cabello era bastante rubio y rizado y lo tenía un poco largo. Por otro lado la pequeña Candice ya tenía siete meses de edad, era una nena de cabello castaño y lacio, sus ojos azules… era la réplica exacta de Terry, la única diferencia es que tenía pintadas en su nariz unas delicadas pecas, herencia por supuesto de su madre.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo allí, regresaron a Nueva York y nuevamente viajaron durante la temporada decembrina para celebrar esas fechas y por supuesto el primer año de nacimiento de la pequeña Candy. Allí, rodeada de todos sus seres queridos que también se dieron cita en el Hogar, Candy y Terry dieron nuevamente una hermosa noticia, serían padres de nuevo!

Transcurrieron igualmente los nueve meses para esta pareja, muy lentos debido a las ansias de conocer a su nuevo bebé y aparte por la abstinencia obligatoria debido a los embarazos de alto riesgo que lamentablemente tenía Candy.

Por fin, nacieron unos hermosos gemelitos, dos niños, a quienes llamaron Terrence y William (en honor a Albert por supuesto). La pareja no podía estar más feliz, recibían las visitas de sus seres amados constantemente. Annie y Archie ya no habían tenido más bebés, el pequeño Stear estaba enorme y era muy inteligente al igual que su fallecido tío. Albert y Kelly aún no tenían hijos, no porque no los quisieran, simplemente no llegaban, y como estaban tan acostumbrados a viajar constantemente el hecho de no tener aun hijos era más cómodo.

Tres años después…

Estaba parada frente a una casa una mujer adulta, rubia y a simple vista muy hermosa. Estaba sorprendida por el cambio tan radical de esa casa a comparación de cómo estaba años atrás, cuando la visitó por última vez. Con el rostro lleno de melancolía se decidió por fin a tocar la puerta.

_¿Qué se le ofrece?_ – dijo una monja

_Yo… necesito hablar con las encargadas de este lugar._

_Yo soy una de ellas, pase usted por favor_ – y la monja dirigió a la mujer hacia la oficina principal de ese lugar.

Toc toc toc

_Adelante _– respondió otra monja de más edad.

_Srita. Pony, la señora quiere hablar con nosotras_ – dijo la hermana María

_Adelante, siéntese por favor_ – a pesar de mostrar serenidad en sus palabras, la srita. Pony no evitó sorprenderse al ver el físico de esa mujer.

_Disculpen la molestia… yo… no sé ni por dónde empezar_ – habló la mujer rubia sin contener el llanto _– es que… yo venía a ver si ustedes saben algo… fue hace veinticinco años…_ - y las miradas de asombro en las monjas no se hicieron esperar – _yo no podía hacerme cargo de ella… Dios Santo! Es tan difícil! _

_¿Nos habla de su hija, no es así?_ – dijo comprensivamente la srita. Pony

_Yo… ay Srita. Pony! Estoy tan arrepentida! Dígame! Usted sabe de ella?_ – las monjas se voltearon a ver simultáneamente. La mujer no necesitaba explicar más, ellas ya sabían perfectamente a quien se refería.

_Señora… ¿Cuál es su nombre perdón?_

_Jaqueline Thompson a sus ordenes hermanas _

_Bien, señora Jaqueline, usted comprenderá que son veinticinco años transcurridos, años que su hija ha vivido de mil maneras…_ - dijo la srita. Pony

_Y usted como sabe que la muchacha de la que me está hablando realmente se trata de mi hija?_

_El enorme parecido dice más que mil palabras señora_ – interrumpió la hermana María

_¿Cómo se llama? ¿es feliz?¿está casada? _

_Tranquilícese señora, son demasiadas preguntas, las responderemos en su momento. Por lo pronto solo le puedo decir que su nombre es… Candy, Candy White_

_¿Candy? Oh Dios! Como la muñeca! Esa muñeca era mía! Fue un regalo de mis padres cuando nací, y así se llama mi hija! Por Dios no lo puedo creer, que emoción_ – decía la mujer sin parar de llorar – _díganme hermanas, que es de ella? Donde vive?_

_Me temo que eso no se lo podemos decir señora, discúlpenos de antemano, pero tendremos que consultarlo con ella previamente._

_Entiendo, hermanas por favor no me juzguen! Yo no intento hacer que mi hija me acepte así como así! Se lo difícil que será eso sin embargo… quiero recuperarla! _

_Eso Dios lo dirá señora, por favor cálmese_

_Todo empezó desde el día que supe que estaba embarazada…_

_No se atormente, créame que no la juzgamos_

_Pero yo quiero relatarles lo sucedido, si me lo permiten_ – las monjas asintieron en silencio y procedieron a escuchar el relato de la afligida mujer – _yo vivía con mi pareja en la casa de sus padres, ellos me trataban muy mal, y cuando me enteré de mi embarazo de inmediato se lo hice saber a él, a su padre, pero nunca imagine su reacción, violentamente me golpeó, me acusó de haberle engañado, sus padres le metieron la idea de que el bebé no era de él. Me corrieron de la casa y yo no tenía a donde ir, mi única familia eran mis hermanos, pues mis padres murieron cuando éramos muy chicos, sin embargo ellos no quisieron saber de mi por la razón de que me salí de la casa a vivir con mi pareja y no me importó nada más. Estuve vagando por mucho tiempo hasta que una familia decidió emplearme. Cuando mi embarazo comenzó a notarse me despidieron, ellos no querían ser responsables de nada que me llegara a suceder. Nació ella y no tuve más remedio, la dejé aquí, pero me hice la firme promesa de volver por ella en cuanto encontrara un trabajo digno, pero nunca lo encontré, en lugar de eso encontré otra pareja con la cual también decidí vivir en amasiato. Al principio era fenomenal, pero cuando le conté que yo tenía una hija y quería venir a recuperarla… me dejó. Me harté de vagar buscando cualquier trabajo, así es que… me dediqué a la prostitución… no fue nada fácil en absoluto, pero me hice la promesa de que con ese trabajo me ayudaría a juntar un buen capital más rápido para poder recuperarla pero no fue así… en el mismo lugar donde prestaba mis servicios las mismas compañeras me robaban, la mayoría de las veces los clientes ni siquiera pagaban… pero resistí, nunca pude recaudar el capital con el que soñaba, y si no volví por mi hija no fue solo por eso, sino porque se me caía la cara de vergüenza. Para mí era tan penosa mi forma de vida y encima haberla abandonado… así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón acepté que ella estaría mejor aquí, en este lugar aguardando a que una buena familia la adoptara. Egoístamente me olvidé de ella, sin embargo… en el corazón de una madre no se puede mandar así… por eso aquí estoy hermanas, mi único propósito en esta vida es ganarme el cariño y el perdón de mi hija… no me importa si no quiere después saber más de mi o si no quiere que ni me le acerque… yo solo quiero verla, ver como es, saber a qué se dedica, si es feliz… y si me gano únicamente su cariño para mi será el mayor regalo del mundo…_ - relató la infeliz mujer sin poder contener el llanto

_Y dígame Jaqueline, que es del padre de Candy? – _preguntó la hermana maria

_Me enteré que falleció, no supe nada más…_

_Bien señora, nosotras comprendemos todo lo que usted nos dice, sin embargo, tenemos que consultarla primero a ella, como ya se lo había hecho saber_

_¿de verdad saben donde se encuentra? Oh! Hermanas gracias mil gracias!_

_No se preocupe _

Siguieron conversando las tres mujeres en ese despacho. Las monjas sabían perfecto que el corazón de Candy es de los más nobles que hay en el mundo, por eso no dudaron en llamarla y sin decirle nada aún, hacerla venir.

Nueva York

_Candy! Tienes una llamada!_ – gritaba Dorothy mientras corría al jardín donde Candy jugaba con sus cuatro hijos.

_Gracias Dorothy, mis amores, ya vuelvo!_

_Mamá! Pero no te has lanzado de la liana como prometiste! –_ gritó Mathew, quien ya tenía casi cinco años de edad

_No tardaré! Cuida a tus hermanos!_ – y la pecosa corrió a tomar el teléfono - _¿Diga?_

_Candy! ¿Cómo estas mi niña?_

_Hermana María! Que gusto saludarla! Estoy de maravilla y ustedes?_

_Muy bien Candy, este mes hemos hecho siete adopciones._

_Qué maravilla! Pero… necesitan algo? Porque me llama ahora hermana?_

_Candy, cuando podrías venir?_

_Cómo? La srita. Pony está enferma?_

_No! no te preocupes, ella está perfectamente!_

_Entonces, porque quieren que vaya?_

_Candy, es necesario, no me preguntes más!_

_Por Dios hermana, en este momento me va a decir que es lo que sucede, no podré aguantar todo el viaje sin saberlo_ – y con el gran poder de convencimiento que poseía Candy, la hermana María no tuvo más remedio

_Se trata… se trata de tu madre Candy… ¿Candy? ¿Candy? Ahí sigues?_ – y solo se escuchó cómo se colgó el teléfono.

El semblante de Candy se puso pálido, sus ojos comenzaron a albergar unas lagrimas que no quería aun soltar, comenzó a temblar, sintió escalofríos, no entendía por qué hasta ahora, después de veinticinco años, su madre hiciera una repentina aparición y con esto alterara la armonía que tanto trabajo le costó alcanzar en su vida. De repente llegó Terry.

_Hola cariño, me dijo Dorothy que te hablaron del Hogar, ¿Cómo están? _

…_.._

_¿Candy? Mi amor que sucede?_ – se acercó a ella – _que pasó Candy_? – y sin decir nada, ella solo lo abrazó para romper en llanto. Pasados unos minutos al fin logró articular palabra.

_Terry… mi madre… mi madre…_

_¿Qué pasa? Que con ella?_

_Que apareció!_ – gritó furiosa _– después de tantos años se digna a aparecer! No te parece increíble?_

_Pero por que te pones así? No te da gusto que al fin tendrás oportunidad de conocerla?_

_Gusto? Y porque habría de darme gusto! Gracias a su abandono fui una niña desdichada! Sufrí maltratos, siempre me sentí sola! Y ahora que al fin logro hacer mi propia familia… se aparece como si nada! como crees que eso me dará gusto! Dime Terry! porque me tendría que dar gusto!_

El solo se quedó pensativo, la dejó descargar su ira, sabía que lo necesitaba. Después de un rato cuando al fin Candy logró calmarse un poco procedió a hablarle

_Escúchame bien lo que te diré Candy, por que no pienso repetirlo_ – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos - _¿Estás segura de que fuiste tan desdichada? Te conozco perfecto, Candy… sé muy bien que estás más que agradecida con la vida de haber contado con dos madres que te criaron con tanto amor, se que fuiste una niña feliz, sí, te sentiste sola muchas veces lo sé! Deseabas tanto tener padres, también lo sé! y ahora… tienes la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que te dio la vida! No crees que Dios de verdad te ama tanto? En este momento le ordenaré a Dorothy arreglar los equipajes y nos vamos para allá, entendido?_

_No! no quiero ir!_

_Pues irás! Yo también puedo ser un entrometido si me lo propongo!_ – y rápidamente Terry salió a cumplir su promesa de darle las instrucciones necesarias a Dorothy, dejando a Candy mas que confundida…

Se estacionó la elegante camioneta a las afueras del orfanato, allí dentro, se encontraba una Candy muy renuente.

_Te dije que no tenía caso venir!_

_Y yo te digo que en este momento te vas a bajar y entrarás allí_

_No quiero!_

_No hagas un escándalo frente a los niños!_

_No lo hago! Vámonos de aquí!_ – de repente se escuchó el portazo que dio Terry a la camioneta cuando salió de allí, caminó al lado del copiloto y abrió esa otra puerta

_Sal de ahí!_

_No! no tienes derecho a obligarme!_

_Entonces iré yo!_ – y rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta del orfanato

_No Terry! noo_! – y salió disparada de la camioneta tratando de detenerlo

Toc toc toc

_Terry! vámonos!_ – dijo Candy muy nerviosa – _por favor vámonos_

_Que mal educada! Vienes hasta esta puerta y ni siquiera quieres dignarte a saludar a tus madres?_

_No seas insolente Terrence!_ – y antes de que él pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió.

_Candy! De verdad yo sabía que vendrías!_ – dijo la hermana María mientras la jalaba del brazo haciéndola entrar al Hogar – _un placer saludarlo Sr. Grandchester_

_El placer es mío hermana María, si me disculpa, regresaré de nuevo al auto pues se quedaron allí los niños, con permiso_ – y sin esperar respuesta de la monja se fue.

Candy ya no tenía escapatoria, la hermana María la hizo entrar al despacho y allí se encontraba sentada una mujer dándole la espalda. Al frente de ella estaba la Srita. Pony, cuando al exclamar el nombre de Candy, la otra mujer no tardó en levantarse y girarse. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron, sus corazones latían apresuradamente. En el rostro de la más grande de ellas se pintaba una gran alegría y emoción, mientras que en el rostro de la más chica se notaba únicamente incredulidad. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento las monjas abandonaron el lugar, simplemente después de varios segundos de mirarse, ambas lloraron, y no tardaron en fundirse en un fraternal abrazo. Candy lloraba ruidosamente, su madre lloraba solo en silencio.

_Mamá! Mamá! Te quiero!_

_Perdóname hija mía! Perdóname por lo que más quieras!_ – decía la mujer mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

Desde afuera, Terry presenció muy bien la conmovedora escena, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y posteriormente les habló a sus hijos.

_Niños! ¿Quieren conocer a su otra abuela?_

_Sí!_ – gritaron todos los chiquillos al unísono.

Salieron corriendo de la camioneta, pero primero los detuvo en la sala del orfanato, pues sería muy imprudente interrumpir un momento tan especial. Mientras tanto las monjas se deleitaban escuchando las ocurrencias de los niños.

_Yo ya sé trepar arboles!_ – decía felizmente Mathew

_No es cierto! No sabes, mi mami te gana!_ – le decía Candice

_Arboles! Si! Arboles!_ – decían los pequeños gemelos – _yo también quiero árboles!_

Y en otra habitación de ese mismo lugar.

_Oh! Pensaba que todos los niños ya estarían dormidos_ – decía Jaqueline limpiando sus lágrimas.

_Esos deben de ser mis hijos_ – le dijo Candy

_Tus… hijos? Dios mío tengo nietos!_

_Sí! Quieres conocerlos?_

_Desde luego! –_ dijo la mujer muy feliz. Se dirigieron a la sala, pero ambas mujeres enmudecieron, no sabían que decirles a los presentes.

_Siéntense acá_ – les indicó la Srita. Pony

_Señora Jaqueline, le presento al Sr. Terrence Grandchester, el esposo de Candy_ – dijo la hermana María al notar que Candy no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar debido a todas las emociones recibidas.

_Es un placer señora_ – dijo galantemente Terry besando la mano de la dama

_Usted es el actor! El placer es mío! _

_Ella es nuestra abuelita papá?_ – preguntó graciosamente Candice ocasionando las risas de los presentes

_Si Candy!_ – le respondió su madre a la niña.

Abrazaron a su abuela, ella quedó enamorada de todos ellos, sentía que no merecía tanta dicha y felicidad, pero aún así no se limitó a disfrutar de su hija y sus nietos.

Cuando al fin todos los niños lograron quedarse dormidos, los adultos platicaban amenamente en el comedor. El cansancio les venció, las primeras en subir a dormir fueron las monjas, posteriormente Terry se fue al cuarto en donde dormían sus hijos para también el descansar con ellos. Candy y su madre se quedaron a solas un momento.

_Ven quiero enseñarte algo mamá_ – y Candy la jaló hacia el patio – _observa esta belleza_ – y _le mostraba unas enormes macetas donde estaban hermosamente acomodadas unas rosas blancas._

_Dios que hermosas! _

_Se llaman "Dulce Candy" en mi honor_ – decía la pecosa muy orgullosa

_Y se puede saber quien fue el creador de semejante belleza?_

_Su nombre era Anthony… mi… segundo amor se podría decir, el falleció, pero me heredó esta gran estirpe de rosas, no te parecen maravillosas?_

_Desde luego! Se ve que te quería muchísimo!_

_Sí, y yo a él_

_Tu segundo amor… y dime, quien fue el primero entonces… si no te molesta decirme claro!_

_Desde luego que no! ven!_ – y la dirigió hacia la colina – _aquí, conocí a mi primer amor… yo lo llamé "el príncipe de la colina" la primera vez que lo vi vestía un tartán escocés, tocaba la gaita y se veía irresistiblemente guapo… después, conocí a un gran amigo… Albert, con quien compartí momentos dichosos, y él, era ese príncipe!_

_Wow! Que historia tan bella hija!_

_Y eso no acabó ahí! Me casé con él! Fue una etapa maravillosa en la vida de ambos, sin embargo… no era verdadero amor de pareja… y… me reencontré con Terry, él no es un tercer amor, él es el verdadero amor de mi vida…_

Y así, la mujer embelesada siguió escuchando el relato de los grandes amores de la vida de su hija. Posteriormente, decidió quedarse en el orfanato para ayudar a las labores de ahí. Con eso ella sentía que pagaba toda la deuda de haber abandonado a su bebé. Candy y Terry le propusieron vivir con ellos en Nueva York, sin embargo, con el dolor de su corazón se negó, pues no quería interferir en la vida familiar de su hija, ella se conformaba con sus visitas constantes al orfanato. Para la mujer fue una gran dicha el haber conseguido el perdón de Candy y sobre todo, haberse ganado su cariño. No necesitaba más.

Quince años después

_Candy! Candy! Dónde estás?_ – gritaba desesperado el muchacho buscándola

_Me has despertado testarudo!_ – refunfuñó la chica

_Lo siento! Ven! Quiero enseñarte mi nuevo invento!_ – y feliz la dirigió a su laboratorio

_Y esa cosa que es?_

_Es un motor! Es para añadirlo a un bote y hacer que avance solo, en lugar de estar remando, que te parece?_

_Jajajaja Stear estás loco! No quiero ser de nuevo tu conejillo de indias!_

_Pero es más divertido si lo probamos juntos! Anda ven!_

_No! si me obligas te acuso con mi tío Archie!_

_No lo harás Candy! Ven!_ – y la jaló nuevamente pero para llevarla al lago y cuando instaló el motor echó a andar satisfactoriamente el bote.

_Wow! El primer invento que te sale bien!_

_Hasta ahora!_ – dijo graciosamente él

_¿Cómo?_ – y si darle tiempo de decir más, el motor murió, haciendo que el bote se fuera de lado y que ambos chicos inevitablemente cayeran al agua.

_Stear! Otra cosa de estas ya no te la aguanto!_ – decía irritada la chica mientras salía del lago escurriendo su ropa.

_Jajajaja pero apoco no fue divertido! Ven acá_ – y abalanzándose sobre ella le dio tremendo beso apasionado seguido de un fuerte abrazo y por supuesto ella, no renegó. Candice Grtandchester Andrew y Alistear Cornwell Britter estaban comprometidos en matrimonio.

A lo lejos de ese lago, una pareja miraba la grandiosa escena

_No es hermoso Terry! nuestra Candy se ve tan enamorada!_

_Me alegra tanto eso! Solo espero que ellos no tengan tantos obstáculos que impidan realizar su amor, como alguna vez nos sucedió a nosotros_… - dijo Terry un tanto triste – _no soportaría ver a mi hija sufriendo como lo hicimos nosotros anteriormente._

_Ellos se aman de verdad, mi amor, y si alguna vez llegan a tener dificultades, lo sabrán superar, como nosotros Terry… cuando el amor es verdadero, triunfa ante las adversidades._

Y la pareja no dudó en fundirse en un abrazo seguido de un gran beso lleno de amor…

Continuará…

Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Espero haya sido de su total agrado este primer epilogo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

Gemagrandchester: que alegría que te haya gustado tanto el reencuentro! Lo escribí muy inspirada! Gracias por seguir la historia y por tus reviews!

Fan30: gracias por leer! Si! Ya lo viste, todo viento en popa para nuestros rebeldes favoritos!

Goshi: te envie un inbox con mi email, estoy ansiosa por leer tu proyecto que tienes en mente. Saludos!


	16. Epilogo II

EPILOGO II

En un majestuoso jardín adornado de miles de rosas blancas "dulces Candy" esperaban impacientemente alrededor de unas cien personas a que hiciera acto de presencia la hermosa novia.

Envuelta en un elegante vestido blanco, impregnado de delicados jazmines alrededor de la larga cola, con un sutil escote en v, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas con sus manos enguantadas, caminaba por el pasillo al son de la bella melodía Candice Grandchester, una chica preciosa de cabello castaño que decidió recogerlo para ese día tan especial, sus enormes ojos azules brillaban a través del velo.

Al pie del altar esperaba Alistear Cornwell, impecablemente vestido con un traje negro, camisa color beige y una corbata color café perfectamente anudada que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Dio inicio el bello sermón del sacerdote que hizo derramar una que otra lagrima a los presentes. Ambos novios se dijeron los votos matrimoniales seguidos de un dulce y romántico beso que los presentes acompañaron de un efusivo aplauso.

Desde ese día se comenzó a escribir otra hermosa historia de amor entre una pareja que se amaba de verdad. Los padres de los ahora esposos no cabían de la emoción.

_Muchas gracias a todos por honrarnos con su presencia, es un día muy especial y estamos más que agradecidos por que nos acompañen_ – decía Stear mientras orgullosamente abrazaba a su esposa de la cintura. – _ahora llegó la hora de brindar!_ – y de su bolsillo sacó un objeto muy peculiar.

_Ay no! qué es eso Stear?_ – le dijo su esposa

_Un nuevo invento corazón, un destapa corchos automático!_ – le contestó graciosamente y Candice no pudo evitar ruborizarse

_Tú y tus inventos!_ – pero de manera muy satisfactoria el muchacho pudo descorchar la champagne con su peculiar invento.

Todos brindaron con los nuevos esposos, el festejo continuó, ninguno paraba de reír, bailar, divertirse.

_Tía Candy! ¿Puedo bailar con mi tío Terry?_ – preguntaba una simpática niña rubia de trece años llamada Kelly.

_Desde luego! Es todo tuyo! Pero tú me prestarías a tu papá para bailar?_ – le dijo la pecosa

_Si! Pero un ratito eh?_ – los adultos no pudieron evitar reírse

Albert y Kelly tenían dos hermosos hijos además de esa simpática niña que era la mayor, le seguían Albert y Anthony.

Tom, como todo un buen granjero llenó a su esposa de diez hijos, mas aparte otros dos que decidieron adoptar del Hogar. Sin duda una familia muy extensa, pero eran muy felices.

Patricia lucía muy formal vistiendo su hábito, lamentablemente su abuelita Martha ya había fallecido cinco años atrás.

No podían faltar a la gran ceremonia el Duque de Grandchester y Eleonor Baker; la relación de ambos era de cordial amistad y completo respeto por el simple hecho de tener un hijo en común. Estaban más que contentos de presenciar la hermosa boda de su querida nieta.

La Srita. Pony, a pesar de estar muy anciana, seguía en perfecto estado de salud, su fortaleza y el amor de sus tantísimos hijos era lo que la mantenía en pie. La hermana María al igual que ella, estaba muy llena de vida. A la gran celebración las acompañó la señora Jaqueline, quien tampoco podía evitar derramar una que otra lágrima al ver tan felices a sus seres amados, no solo a su hija y a su nieta, sino a sus demás nietos también. Mathew tenía una linda novia francesa con quien compartía las clases en la universidad. Sus padres nunca le ocultaron la verdad de su origen, el tenía una estrecha relación con su madre biológica, Susana, la quería mucho, pero nunca la vio realmente como madre, era más bien como su amiga. Los gemelos Terrence y William también tenían sus respectivas novias, compañeras del Colegio al que asistían.

Annie y Archie no procrearon más hijos, pero sí adoptaron a una linda niña del Hogar del Pony llamada Juliene y apenas tenía ocho años de edad.

Tres años después, Candice y Stear tuvieron a su primer hijo, a quien nombraron Joshua, otorgándoles así una felicidad nunca antes conocida a los nuevos abuelos Terry y Candy.

Pero en el año de 1942, Archibald Cornwell recibió la más espeluznantes de las noticias. Stear, decidió enlistarse en el ejército para ir al frente de batalla en la segunda guerra mundial. No pudo evitar sentir un desgarrador nudo en la garganta al enterarse de la decisión de su hijo, pues inevitablemente le recordaba amargamente al inesperado fallecimiento de su hermano. Por supuesto, todos sus familiares estaban en contra de esa decisión, su esposa le hizo saber que ahora tenía una familia, no era justo arriesgar su valiosa vida de esa manera cuando a su alrededor contaba con un sin número de seres amados a quienes les afectaría de sobremanera si algo le sucediese. Definitivamente Stear no solo heredó la inteligencia y el físico de su tío, sino su perseverancia y sus ganas de hacerle un bien a la sociedad, sin duda el quería seguirle sus pasos, pero su padre, Archie, le hizo saber que en el momento que su hermano decidió enlistarse no tenía esposa, ni mucho menos hijos, no sin hacer hincapié en lo doloroso que fue para todos su sensible fallecimiento. Después de muchos ruegos, Stear recapacitó.

Lakewood 1980

En el enorme jardín de la gran mansión, correteaban alrededor de unos veinte chiquillos. Más tranquilos, sentados en las bancas o alrededor de las fuentes, platicaban amenamente unos ocho adolescentes. En el comedor de esa mansión, platicaban a gusto otras seis personas adultas. Pero en el balcón de la habitación principal, permanecía una pareja de ancianos, pero enamorados como si aun fuesen adolescentes. Ella tejía mientras se mecía cómodamente en su silla y él, reposaba también sentado mientras leía una interesante novela.

_Terry, ¿ya viste como son de inquietos los niños? Están empapados!_

_Así hemos sido todos mi amor, solo que los años han hecho ya su efecto en nosotros que cualquier cosa nos sorprende_ – decía el apuesto viejito sonriente

_Si me muriera el día de hoy… moriría feliz, Terry… gracias por haber compartido tu vida a mi lado_ – dijo Candy con un tono de melancolía

_Ay mi señora pecas! No cambias! Deja de decir esas cosas porque me haces enojar_

_Pero por qué?_

_En primera no tienes nada que agradecerme… en segunda tú no te vas a morir hoy, que no quieres tener más bisnietos?_

_Por supuesto que sí!_

_Entonces olvidemos eso y ven_ – se levantó y la tomó de la mano – _recordemos viejos tiempos quieres?_

_De que hablas!_

_Vamos a la cabaña!_ – le dijo seductoramente _– recuerdas para que la construimos?_

_Eres un viejito muy testarudo! –_ le dijo ella graciosamente

_Y tu una mona pecosa y ahora arrugada!_

_Terry! _

_Jajaja pero así te he amado y te amaré incluso después de morir mi adorada tarzán pecosa! Tú le diste luz a mi vida, paz a mi alma y sobre todo amor a mi corazón… te amo, te amo tanto_ – la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso.

Candy y Terry fueron muy felices, tuvieron cientos de dificultades como cualquier pareja, pero su amor siempre fue tan grande que superaron cualquier obstáculo. Tuvieron una hermosa familia, siempre permanecieron cerca de sus mejores amigos teniendo memorables momentos. La dicha que nos da el permanecer con el amor verdadero, y contar con tanto cariño de todos nuestros seres amados es sin duda el mejor regalo de la vida.

FIN

Agradezco infinitamente a todos y todas quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y dejarme sus reviews. Me disculpo por si hubo uno que otro error de dedo o de redacción, no soy escritora profesional ni pretendo serlo. Soy una fan obsesionada de Candy Candy como cualquier otra que quedó decepcionada de que el amor de Terry y Candy no triunfara. De nuevo mil gracias! Y ojalá esta historia que escribí con tanto entusiasmo haya sido de su total agrado, y si no, pues también muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer.


End file.
